


to love is to hate

by Asher_Henry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Veela, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Henry/pseuds/Asher_Henry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew before. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta – Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> Flashback

Hermione was packing her school trunk, making sure to place everything in its correct place so that she would have room for all her belongings. As she folded her new school robes and uniforms she wondered about the coming year. About Harry and Ron's reactions to seeing her again after the long summer apart. Placing the last of her shirts in the red and gold trunk she placed her ties atop them and sealed it. Setting it at the foot of her bed, she looked around her room one last time, double checking that she hadn't forgotten anything. Once satisfied that she hadn't, Hermione laid down on her bed. Tomorrow an escort would come and take her to platform 9 ¾ and she would leave for her fourth year at Hogwarts.

The thought of seeing her friend again brought a small smile to her face. She was trying to imagine their reaction to her. She had changed over the summer, so much had changed over the summer, and she couldn't tell them a single thing. Heaving an agitated sigh, she reached over and clicked off the light of her bedside table. As she lay in the pale moonlight that seeped through her bedroom curtains, she thought about the ending of third year, about that night three weeks before school ended.

Hermione knew there was not much they could do without being seen. Sirius was injured badly and Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He moved to lunge out from behind the tree that hid them, but Hermione stopped him. He turned to tell her to let him go, that Sirius needed him, his godfather needed him. As soon as he looked at her he knew she had a plan. Hermione squeezed his hand one last time and jumped out into the open. She took a deep breath and howled. Harry was torn, he wanted to pull her back behind the tree and pray Moony hadn't heard her. However the sounds of Sirius's labored breaths gave him pause. Hermione watched as the werewolf halted his assault on the smaller dog and turned towards her. Sending one last glance at Harry she ran into the forest, Moony sprinting after his new prey. Harry wasted no time and rushed towards Sirius' blood-caked body.

Hermione's lungs burned. She could feel her legs giving out as she made her way deeper into the forbidden forest. She spotted a tangle of overgrown roots, weeds, and fallen trees and made her way towards it. Every step praying to Merlin that Moony had followed her, but hoping he didn't catch her. As she hopped over a dead oak tree she glanced back but didn't see the werewolf trailing her. A sudden panic filled her chest and she drew a deep breath, once again releasing a howl into the darkened wood.

She waited for a response, waited for an answering cry telling her that Harry was safe, and she was not. After a tense few seconds she heard nothing. No howl, no grunts, no twigs snapping under monstrous paws. Only eerie deadly silence answered her. Hermione's heart at once sank and doubled its pace. She stood back from the fallen tree and drew in a deep breath crying out the best interpretation of Moony's howl that she could and stilled, once again waiting for response.

Another heart stopping second passed with no answering howl and Hermione thought she should double back and find the rogue wolf. Steeling herself for the task she took a step towards the rotting tree, preparing to hop back over, when a low growl to her left caught her attention. Her blood ran cold and her heart seemed to stop. Gryffindor courage, she realized, failed in the presence of a powerful beast like the one eyeing her right now. Trembling she forced herself to turn towards the shadows the growl had come from and waited.

Thoughts of Buckbeak and Sirius filled her mind. 'Harry has his godfather and two innocent lives were spared tonight.' She had thought to herself. If she died at least her last acts were heroic and made a difference. The large black beast made his way out of the shadows once it felt Hermione's fear reach a fevered pitch. It stalked its prey, circling it in ever tightening passes, each time coming closer to the young girl. Hermione stood frozen, silent tears running down her face. There was no spell she knew that would help her, nothing would save her.

As those last thoughts filled her mind, Moony let loose a final howl, one of victory, and pounced on the girl knocking her to the ground. Hermione's head slammed onto a rock and a deep gash let a river of blood loose. Moony inhaled the sent and it drove the wolf wild. Hot saliva dripped on Hermione's face as a warm tongue lapped at the wound. She felt disgusted and terrified. She began to push the wolf off of her. Deciding that if she were to die, then it would be fighting. Griping her wand she called up any spell that might help, her mind racing until it finally stopped on one.

"Stupefy!' She yelled out, her cry upsetting the quiet woods.

Moony was suddenly gone and she wasted no time waiting for him to hit the ground. Jumping to her feet she surged through the forest in what she hoped was the direction back towards Hogwarts. Her head was fuzzy and her vision swam. Trees doubled and tripled as she ran past them. The dark shadows that filled the forest seemed to be making a home in her head and in her eyes. She could feel her blood-soaked hair weighing her head down, could feel the blood as it trickled down her face and neck, drying in a grotesque sticky mess.

She began to stumble as her body protested her movements. A quiet chant of 'please, please, please' repeated in her mind was all that she could hear besides her footfalls echoing in the dark forest. She couldn't hear Moony but she knew he was close. Rounding an ancient tree she tripped over an exposed root. She pushed herself up forcing her body to obey her. As she gained her footing a sharp set of teeth sank into her right ankle, snapping it.

She cried out into the night, clawing the ground trying to prevent herself from being pulled farther into the forest, from being pulled to her death. Long claws pierced into her back forcing her to stop moving. Letting go of her ankle, Moony moved up to her calf sinking his hungry teeth into warm flesh once again. Before he could rip the tasty bit of flesh off the girl he was knocked back.

The ground rumbled as something slammed into it. Hermione turned to see Buckbeak standing between her and the hungry wolf. She could see bits of her jeans trapped between the teeth of the creature. Her blood mixed with its' saliva dripping down onto the forest floor. The hippogriff pawed the ground, daring the werewolf to come near, to try and take her again. Realizing he stood no chance against the larger, more powerful creature Moony sent them an angry snarl before disappearing into the dark again. The hippogriff turned to Hermione and took in the sight of her.

Hermione bowed her head to the awesome creature and waited. She could feel reality becoming fuzzy and soft, even the ground beneath her felt as soft as her bed in the dorm. The rough tapping of the hippogriff's beak on her head interrupted her fast approaching sleep. Looking up she saw the animal waiting for her. Forcing the pain and sleepiness away she staggered to her feet and climbed atop the huge animal. As she did so she remembered that in order to climb atop him in class she had needed a stool to stand on.

Her mind worked trying to figure out if she had gotten taller or if Buckbeak had gotten smaller. Hermione gripped the animal's neck tight enough not to fall off as it took flight, carrying the broken form of Hermione up into the sky and rounding back towards Hogwarts. Hermione hadn't realized how far she had run until she was up in the air. The castle looked miles away, but that may have had something to do with blood loss and head trauma. The flight was smooth and Hermione held on tight to the feathers in her grip, fighting off the sleep and trying her hardest to keep her eyes open and not fall off the creature she was riding.

Once again the ground shook with the impact of the large clawed front feet of the animal. As Hermione slipped off the winged creature she noticed another hippogriff taking flight from the astronomy tower carrying another rider. When she turned to her hippogriff it was gone. Turning back to the castle she limped forward, each move causing a searing pain to shoot through her body. Eventually it was too much and she fell to her hands and knees, crawling across pristine school grounds leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Her vision started to swim again, and the light of the castle dimmed and moved farther away from her. Her body finally giving way, she dropped flat to the ground. As her last moments of consciousness slipped away she saw a whirl of green and purple robes moving towards her and the sound of two distinct voices she knew calling her name. Then darkness was all around her.

**End Chapter Of One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what Happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, The rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta - Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

When she came to her head was pounding. Heat radiated from the bumps and bruises that covered her body. Her muscles ached and twitched with exhaustion. As muttered voices filled her ears she tried to move, tried to open her eyes only to be told to lay still and breathe. McGonagall, she recognized the voice in an instant. Tears filled her eyes as relief flooded her chest. She was safe, she was alive. The memory of the hippogriff taking flight from the astronomy tower came to her mind and she realized it was Sirius and Buckbeak flying to freedom. Slowly her mind woke up, and she felt warm magic flowing over her body. The pain faded from her, taking with it the welts, cuts, and bruises that fed it. She tentatively rolled her ankle causing a slight wince.

"You may want to wait a while longer before testing your body Miss Granger," the kind wash of Dumbledore's voice said to her.

Raising her head, despite her professor's protest, she looked over at the man. He was sitting on a comfy looking chair sipping tea. As Hermione took him in she noticed dark stains on his usually immaculate robes. Looking at his face, the man, normally so full of life and jovial, appeared tired and in slight distress. Moving her gaze over to McGonagall the older witch too appeared ashen and anguished. Further inspection of the room revealed that she was not in the hospital wing. The room was one she had never been in before. Why, after what happened to her, would they not take her straight to Pomfrey, or even St. Mungos? Panic began to seep into her belly and make its way up to her chest.

"Miss Granger, if you would." Dumbledore gestured towards McGonagall who was holding out a vial to her. An unsteady hand reached out for the small glass bottle and tightly grasped it, bringing it to her lips to drink. When the liquid touched her tongue she recognized its contents; a calming draught. The panic that had begun to fill her drifted away and she was left in a peaceful state.

"Thank you Professor." She croaked out. McGonagall sent her a sad smile and Hermione could see tears reach the edge of the woman's eyes before she turned away from her pupil. Feeling better, Hermione sat up in the bed she was laid upon and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, what happened?" She asked. The man dropped his gaze for a second then quickly brought it back to Hermione. The split second show of uncertainty told Hermione that something bad had indeed happened. "Harry?" she asked.

"No. Misters Potter and Weasley are fine. A little bruised and sore but fine."

"And…" Hermione was about to ask about Sirius but stopped, not sure if it was okay to mention the accused killer in front of McGonagall.

"Mister Black has escaped." He told her, a mischievous glint returning to his eye as McGonagall huffed in protest.

"How can you believe him Albus?" She asked the man. Apparently she had been brought up to speed on the night's revelations.

"Trust me Minerva." He said to her. Turning back to Hermione he continued. "Sirius escaped, unfortunately so did Pettigrew." Hermione grimaced at the name. "However these events are not why you are here. Tell me Miss Granger, what happened out there in the forest?" The tone of his voice told Hermione he already knew, but wanted to make sure he was correct.

Clearing the fog from her mind Hermione began to recount the night's events. The trio's discovery of the Sirius on school grounds, their pursuit of the accused murderer, the happenings in the shrieking shack, and the aid of the time turner. Hermione paused and took a ragged breath before telling them about Moony. How she so stupidly distracted the werewolf and had it follow her into the forest, making sure to leave an easy trail behind her. How she stopped and didn't see the werewolf following and called to it again. Moony's ambush of her and her attempted escape. How he broke her ankle when he…

Gasping her head snapped down to her eyes down to her right ankle. It was heavily bandaged but she knew that underneath would be teeth marks. Her skin would be broken and scarred and black and blue. She wanted to scream, to cry, and to curse the creature that had bitten her. She wanted to curse her professors for giving her that potion as it hampered these feelings. She needed to panic, she needed to be enraged and explode in sorrow and fear, but she couldn't. She could only stare at the white bandages and feel calm.

"I am so sorry Hermione." Forcing her eye away from the clean, neat wrappings she looked up into the watery eyes of McGonagall. Turning away from the woman she returned her calm and collected gaze to Dumbledore.

"What now?"

"We will monitor you until the end of term and you will leave with the rest of the students. The first full moon is not until the following week. You and your parents will be brought back here where we will oversee your first transformation and explain the situation to your parents."

Hermione sat numb and simply nodded her agreement. "Miss Granger I think it would be best if you did not tell anyone about what happened tonight." Hermione nodded again and finally broke her gaze. She lay back on the bed and drifted to sleep.

The rest of the year went by in a blur. Snape had been merciless in his attacks on the trio and anyone in gold and red. Hermione had gone to Madame Pomfrey several times so the woman could check the state of her bite mark. It had healed slowly and left a rather distinct mark, anyone who saw it would know what it was. Hermione was glad the bite had not happened on a more visible part of her body. The final week of school Hermione had been called into the Headmasters office. He and McGonagall where waiting for her when she entered. They discussed the best way to tell her parents about the attack. Hermione had asked they not mention anything about Black as he had been in the news and she didn't want to worry her parents more then she already would. They settled on telling them she had gone out for a late night stroll and gotten cornered by the beast and had unfortunately been bitten before help arrived.

A few days later as scheduled she boarded the Hogwarts Express with the others and headed home. The trip was somber until a little minute owl appeared with a note for Harry. The three had taken it as a sign that things would be alright and the rest of the trip was filled with stories, jokes, and promises of writing each other every week.

When Hermione left the boys, however, the joyous mood also left her. She greeted her parents and they returned home. Hermione waited a few days, making sure they were all settled in before speaking to them.

"Mum, dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." Her father said putting down the paper and focusing on his daughter. Her mother joined him at the kitchen table and waited for her to speak.

"One of my teachers will be coming by this evening. Professor McGonagall, you remember her, she was the one who told you I was a witch."

"Of course we remember her Hermione." Her mother said in a fond tone.

"Why is she stopping by, sweetheart?" her father had asked. "Not in trouble are we?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just…well there was an accident at school, and I was involved."

"You're not hurt are you?" Her mother asked rushing to her side and looking her over for any cuts or bruises.

"Not exactly." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Darling what's wrong, what's happened?" her mother asked.

"Perhaps it would be best if we wait for Professor McGonagall." Hermione said around the lump in her throat.

Her parents watched her with worried expressions the rest of the evening, waiting for the doorbell to buzz. It finally did at about 6:30 p.m. Hermione answered the door with her parents standing right behind her.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Hermione." McGonagall greeted her in a warm voice.

The girl reintroduced her parents to her teacher and the four took up seats in the living room.

"Hermione tells us there was an accident at school." Her father went right into it, not caring about pleasantries when his daughter could possibly be hurt.

"Yes, there was a very unfortunate accident involving Hermione close to the end of term." McGonagall looked over at Hermione and she took a deep breath.

"Near the end of term," Hermione began telling her parents, "I was stressed out. I had taken as many electives as I could and it was wearing me down. So one night I left the dorms and went for a walk around the lake. It was late, past curfew, and I knew I shouldn't have been out but I just needed a moment. When I was out I was attacked." Her mom gasped. "I was injured and was…infected."

"What do you mean 'infected'?" Her father asked looking between her and her teacher.

Hermione sent McGonagall a pleading look and the older woman explained.

"Hermione was bitten by a magical creature. A werewolf, to be exact."

If their daughter hadn't been a witch, if they hadn't know this all not to be made up stories for children they would have laughed. But they knew this to be true, magic, witches and wizards, and now werewolves. After a second Hermione's mother burst into tears, her dad just sat stunned, looking at his daughter and for the first time wishing that she was not a witch.

After taking a few moments to collect himself her father turned towards McGonagall.

"Why were we not informed sooner?" He asked, anger coating each word.

"Headmaster Dumbledore felt it was safest to wait until the end of term before informing you."

"Why? Why not call us as soon as it happened! Why was she not taken to a hospital!" Her father raged.

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger, but no hospital, Muggle or magical, would have been able to cure this."

"Why were we not called?"

"It would have brought attention to the situation."

"Oh so you're trying to protect the school's reputation by hanging my daughter out to dry?"

"No that is not it at all." McGonagall looked offended that someone would accuse her of that, especially when the student in question was Hermione.

"Dad," a quiet voice broke the heated moment. "Please let us explain this to you. You don't understand the other politics of this."

Looking down at his frightened daughter he returned to his seat and waited for them to explain.

McGonagall began to speak again.

"As Hermione said there are politics involved in this. Whether we want them to be or not."

"I don't understand. She is a child, she was attacked," her mother said.

"Mom, werewolves are viewed as second class citizens in the wizarding world. It doesn't matter at what age they are bitten they will be treated as such. It's why the Headmaster waited until the end of the year to inform you. If he had done so immediately after it happened I would have had to be registered with the Ministry and would have been forced into wizarding custody so they could monitor me. The parents of the other students could also petition for my expulsion from school."

McGonagall let out an angry huff at that.

"It is completely ridiculous the way people treat those with lycanthropy. As if there haven't been major medical breakthroughs that erased the cause of those old fears and misunderstandings."

"I thought you said there wasn't a cure." Hermione's father asked still trying to wrap his head around what he was being told.

"There isn't, but there are ways of handling the affliction."

"Like what?"

"Regular doses of wolfsbane potion and check-ups. Our school nurse will handle the check-ups throughout the duration of Hermione's time at Hogwarts."

"I think I need some tea." Hermione's mother said, and left to put the kettle on. Hermione and McGonagall exchanged looks, knowing what they would have to tell her parents next. After a few minutes they each sat with a steaming cup in their hands.

"There is one more thing." Hermione said seeing her parents relax a little.

"What is it?" Her mother asked, looking completely drained.

"I will need to return to Hogwarts at the end of this week." Seeing the shocked look on their faces she quickly went on. "You're coming with me. The first full moon is coming up and it would be safest for us all if I changed there instead of here."

"The headmaster, school nurse, and I will be there to oversee the first change. We thought it would be best if you were there as the first time is often the hardest." McGonagall told them.

"When do we leave?"

"Saturday morning."

The next four days went by slowly. Hermione could feel her parents watching her, examining her, looking for a sign to tell them she was no longer the girl she was before. It started grating on her nerves and she was thankful when she woke up on a bright Saturday morning to the smell of eggs, toast, and coffee. She washed up and collected her overnight bag before heading down stairs. At the bottom she saw her mom and dad's bag waiting by the door and placed hers next to it before joining her parents in the kitchen. They ate a light breakfast upon Hermione and McGonagall's request. Her father had asked why, and she told him the way they were getting to Hogwarts often caused nausea. Once they were finished they still had twenty minutes to spare before McGonagall arrived, so her parents took the opportunity to ask a few more questions and reassure her that they loved her no matter what. At 9:30 there was a knock on the door and Hermione answered it. Her parents watched, confused, as she stepped aside and let in, seemingly, no one. Her mother had been about to ask when suddenly two women appeared right before her eyes. Hermione greeted the two and introduced her mom and dad to Madame Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts school matron.

"Are these your things?" McGonagall asked motioning to the bags on the floor. At the nods she received she brandished her wand and shrunk them down until they were able to fit in her pocket. Hermione was unfazed by the display, but her parents couldn't believe their eyes. "Okay then, shall we?" She said, holding out her arm and Pomfrey copied the move.

Hermione's parents looked at them in confusion before Hermione instructed them to take the offered arms and hold on tight.

"It's best if you close your eyes, and don't be embarrassed if you lose your toast," Pomfrey told them. Mr. Granger took hold of McGonagall while Mrs. Granger took hold of Pomfrey.

"I'll be back for you in a second." McGonagall said to Hermione. Her father was about to say something when they all disappeared with a pop. A few seconds later McGonagall reappeared and Hermione took hold. She made sure to close her eyes as Pomfrey had said. She had used the floo network before but apparition was completely different. She felt like her entire body was being sucked through a pin-hole while in the middle of a tornado and just as quickly as she felt it, it was over. Opening her eyes she saw Pomfrey tending to her parents whose trips hadn't gone as smoothly as hers.

"I'm impressed." Dumbledore said from behind her. Turning, she was met with the sight of Albus Dumbledore standing in the shadow of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She smiled at the man and he continued. "Most people throw-up their first time," he said, eyes flicking over to her parents, who were sitting down on two transfigured chairs with their heads between their knees. Hermione chuckled before going over and checking on them. Once they were able to stand they took in the sight in front of them. There was nothing but an old broken down fence blocking a dilapidated building sitting on a cliff.

"Oh no, I've forgotten to turn the oven off." Mrs. Granger suddenly remembered. Dumbledore chuckled and walked over to greet the two confused people.

"No, madame, you did not forget the oven. That is just the effects of one of the Muggle repelling charms protecting the school. I am Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said with a proud smile on his face. Hermione's parents looked at him and then to the decrepit building behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, and pulling out his wand he waved it over the two and they felt a warmth blanket their bodies and then disappear. "Now try looking again." He said with that ever present twinkle in his eye. The two Grangers looked up and were nearly knocked back with the sight that stood before them.

Gone was the shabby building and the rusty fence, now stood a massive castle with an iron gate and two winged boars at its entrance.

"Oh my" was all Mr. Granger could say as they followed the three witches and wizard towards the gigantic school. At the entrance to the school Dumbledore stopped and looked at the slightly open door.

"Peeves are you waiting behind that door?" He asked loud enough to be heard inside. The Grangers looked confused, and saw a mask of annoyance slip on to their daughter's face.

"No." Came the answer from inside.

"Peeves if you pull one prank on our guests…" McGonagall started to say but was stopped by a booming laugh.

"Guests! The castle has guests! Oh joy, new playthings!" came from inside the door followed by more laughter.

"As I recall," Dumbledore said turning to Hermione but still speaking loud enough to be heard inside, "Professor Lupin taught your class a very useful spell Miss Granger." The laughter stopped at once and McGonagall smirked. The door creaked open slowly and no other sound came from inside the hall. Dumbledore smiled and walked inside followed by the rest.

"MUGGLES! MUGGLES IN THE CASTLE!" A voice rang out above their heads. Looking up they spotted Peeves flying in circles shrieking at the top of his lungs. Dumbledore raised his wand and the malevolent spirit stopped at once.

"Now Peeves, can I trust you to leave our guests in peace?" Dumbledore asked the poltergeist. The three witches looked at him like he was crazy, but then again Peeves always had listened to him. The specter made a face but nodded his head and flew away, making sure to topple over several suits of armor on the way. "Shall we continue?" He said to them, and walked on towards his office. The Grangers made sure to stick close to their daughter, who didn't seem at all stunned by the things in the castle. Her parents found themselves jumping at something new at just about every corner. Once they reached the large gargoyle at the end of a hall and Dumbledore stopped in front of it, for a second they thought he was lost.

"Lemon drops." He said to the statue and it began to move, revealing a spiraling stair case hidden behind it.

The office was one like they had never seen before, part candy shop and part office. It was also filled with strange objects that the Grangers had never seen before, and the portraits. At first they thought it was their eyes playing tricks on them but they soon realized that the people in the portraits were really moving and also moving from picture to picture. They sat transfixed on this until Dumbledore offered them some tea.

"Now that we are all here let's get the hard part out of the way first." He looked around the room and everyone agreed. "First off Mr. and Mrs. Granger I would like to apologize for not informing you straight away."

"It's okay. Hermione and Professor McGonagall told us why you did what you did and I would like to thank you for protecting our daughter as best you could given the circumstance."

"Yes, well Hermione is perhaps the brightest and most talented witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts in a century." He told them with a warm smile. The two perked up at that, they were proud of their daughter and all her achievements.

"I'm sure she has answered all your questions to the best of her knowledge." They nodded and he went on. "As well as informed you of the political issues surrounding her state." Once again they nodded. "Very well then. Tonight will be the first full moon after Hermione was bitten and it will thus be the night she first transforms into her werewolf state. I know that this night will be a difficult one for all of you, but let me assure you that we will do all in our power to help you ease through this process." He went on to explain what would happen in the coming night, making sure they understood every word he said to them.

Afterwards he explained the potion that they would be giving her and how it would keep her in her right mind even while transformed. They also spoke on the coming year and what would be done to help protect Hermione as well as the other students. Once he had gone over all these things he asked Hermione to leave the room so he might speak to her parents alone. He told her Madame Pince wasn't on the grounds but the library was open should she want to busy herself.

"I'll see you at lunch," she told her parents as she walked out the door.

Turning back to the three wizards in front of them Hermione's parents could tell there was something more that they needed to say, something important.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we have some questions about Hermione's parents." Dumbledore said in a non-threatening tone.

"We are her parents," Mr. Granger said to the man.

"Oh I do not deny that you, in every sense of the meaning, are her parents. However we know that you are not her birth parents." The two gasped at his statement.

"How did you know?" Mrs. Granger asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what Happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, The rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta - Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

"When the letters go out to all those who will be attending Hogwarts special attention is paid to those of muggle parents. They are paid a visit by a professor as Minerva did with you and Hermione. Alongside Hermione's name yours were listed as her parents along with two other people. Tell me, what do you know about her birth parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing, we never met them. Why, have they found out what happened to her, are they looking for her?" Hermione's mother, panic rising in her.

"No. Unfortunately they are dead." Sadness replaced the panic and Mrs. Granger looked away.

"Does Hermione know she is adopted?" he asked in that kind voice.

"No. No she doesn't." Mr. Granger answered him. "Why does it matter?"

Dumbledore looked over at Minerva before turning back to Hermione's parents. "On the night of the attack it was professor McGonagall and myself who found Hermione. When we realized what had happened to her we knew we couldn't take her to St. Mungos and at the time Madame Pomfrey had other students in the infirmary. So we decided to take her to the old infirmary. On the way there we passed by Godric Gryffindor's study. He was one of the founders of this school and each founder lived here in their time. Each had private quarters that were only accessible to them; they made sure of this by adding blood wards to protect them. One of the added bonuses of this was that the rooms, once they left, would be available to their descendents." Dumbledore paused and let this sink in. When he saw the realization dawn on their faces he went on.

"Hermione was bitten and bleeding. When we walked by the wards recognized the blood and allowed us entry. After that night Minerva and I looked into Hermione's background starting in the records hall. I myself had overseen the care of the muggle-born students. The second set of names did not appear next to Hermione's name until that night."

"Are you saying that our daughter is a descendent of one of the founders of this school?" Mr. Granger asked in shock.

"Two, actually." Dumbledore said in a mirthful tone. "She is the last known decedent of Godric Gryiffindor on her mother's side and the last known decedent of Rowena Ravenclaw on her father's." The news still shocked Pomfrey and McGonagall every time they heard it, though Dumbledore found it was no surprise at all.

"Why are you telling us this?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Hermione is the only one who can enter those rooms. No one else can unless she is with them. They are safe and secure and an excellent place for her to be on the nights she transforms."

"But we'll have to tell her the truth." Mr. Granger said.

"Yes, you will." Dumbledore said on a soft voice.

Hermione was waiting for everyone at the entrance to the great hall. Peeves was swirling around just above nearly salivating with the hope opportunity to toss a water balloon, but surprisingly refraining. Her parents eyed the ghost but didn't make a move to get his attention.

At lunch Mr. Granger asked, "Are there more ghosts, or is he the only one?"

"No, each house has its own ghost and there are at least twenty total. Peeves however isn't a ghost, he's a poltergeist." Hermione told her parents.

"A particularly rotten one at that," McGonagall added and Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

After lunch Hermione's parents asked her for a tour of the grounds. The others knew why they asked and respectfully let them be. Hermione lead them past Gryffindor tower and out towards the Quidditch pitch. Taking seats on the bleachers Hermione explained how the game was played and told them about Harry being the youngest seeker in a century.

"Hermione, sweetheart, your mother and I have something we need to tell you," her father said in a somber tone.

"Is something wrong?" she asked taking them in.

"No honey, nothing is wrong. It's just…" he looked at his wife for help.

"Hermione," she said, looking at her daughter and taking her hands in hers. "You know we love you, right?" She nodded and her mother went on. "Sweetheart when you were little you were such a beautiful baby, and you've grown into an amazing young woman." Hermione smiled, but she knew there was something they were trying to say but didn't know how.

She gripped her mother's hands tighter and looked into her eyes, "Mom, just tell whatever it is you need to say."

Steeling herself, she looked at her daughter. "Hermione, sweetheart, you were a-adopted." She choked out the last word and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

Hermione sat stunned in her mother's arms. She was adopted. These weren't her real parents. She always knew she didn't look like them, not exactly, not as much as other children resembled their parents, but she never thought that she might have been adopted. Her mother held her close and kept whispering in her ear that she was sorry for not telling her sooner and she still loved her like she was her own. She looked up at her father who sent her a watery smile. She pulled back from her mom and looked at the both of them.

"Why are you telling me this now?" It was the only question to come to mind.

"Well sweetheart, we never knew your… your real -" her father said but was interrupted.

"My birth parents." Hermione corrected him. A small smile graced their faces before he went on.

"Right, we never knew them, never met them. But your headmaster says he has found out who they were."

Hermione looked up at them, confused. "Why would Dumbledore know this?"

"He and your professor McGonagall found out on accident," her mother said. "They night you were hurt they said they were taking you to the old school infirmary as there were students in the other one. They said when they walked by a room it opened up because of your blood."

"Blood wards," Hermione whispered. "But the only rooms in Hogwarts that are warded like that are the foun-"she stopped and looked up at her mom and dad.

"He said," her father began, smiling down at her,"that you are the descendent of two of the founders of your school." He was beaming at her. It was as if he had thought that he couldn't have been prouder, only to be proven wrong.

"I think I need a minute," she said to them, and she walked away. As she walked away she heard her mother begin to cry again and her father telling her everything would be find that she just need some time to herself.

Hermione wandered around the school grounds lost in thought. The more she went over her life the more she realized it wasn't a surprise. Her parents had loved her so much and yet there were no pictures in the house of her mother pregnant with her. There were no delivery room photos or hospital bracelets. The earliest photo was of her parents holding her in front of their home. She now understood that moment was for her parents the moment of her birth so to speak. It was the moment they became a family. The thoughts hit her hard and she felt terrible for leaving her parents out on the bleachers by themselves. Even though she wasn't biologically theirs they had raised her, given her the best up-bringing she could have hoped for. Her parents were the people who sat with her when she was sick and held her after a nightmare. They were the ones that kissed her goodnight and hugged her good morning. Taking a deep breath Hermione turned and set out to find her mom and dad.

It didn't take long as they were at the entrance hall with McGonagall and Dumbledore. The four turned to her and relief flooded their faces. She went over pulled her parents into a tight hug apologizing for her reaction to the news.

"It's okay sweetheart. Completely understandable," her father told her, kissing the top of her head.

After a moment someone cleared their throat and the Grangers turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall still standing there.

"It's getting late; I think we should make our way down to the dungeons." He said and led the way. The deeper into the castle's catacombs they went the tighter the Grangers gripped Hermione. They passed by the potions classrooms and must have also passed the Slytherin dorm, Hermione assumed. Still they walked down darkened and uneven stairs and halls until they came to a hallway awash in light. Madame Pomfrey stood at the end of it in front of what appeared to be a cell.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Granger asked, his voice high in fear and anger.

"I can assure you it is only a precaution," Dumbledore said as they came to a halt in front of the cell. He took a cup from Pomfrey and handed it to Hermione. "I'm told wolfsbane has a very foul taste, but alas, there is nothing we can do to fix that."

Hermione eyed the smoking potion before gulping it down. She grimaced at the taste and nearly spat it back up but forced it down not wanting to have to repeat the process.

"Now, my dear, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step into the cell."

Hermione hugged her parents again and told them everything would be fine. She handed her wand to Professor McGonagall and entered the cell.

"Now what?" Mr. Granger asked.

"We wait." Dumbledore told him and conjured several chairs for them all. Pomfrey would run diagnostics periodically to make sure everything was fine but other than that they simply sat and talked. It was at about nine in the evening when Hermione began to feel a little odd. Pomfrey ran another test and it showed her temperature, heart rate, and adrenaline levels were escalating.

"Right then, Mr. Granger if you would come with me," Dumbledore said. He had turned to protest but Dumbledore told him that werewolves often outgrew their clothing during transformation. Understanding what the older man was telling him he sent one last look of love to his daughter and followed him to another cell just up the hall.

As the minutes ticked by Hermione continued to feel worse and worse. Her fever kept rising and her bones and joints started to ache, her muscles started to spasm and she let out a pained cry. Her mother wanted to run in and hold her, to do something, anything, to make this stop. McGonagall however placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and stood by her side. Pomfrey continued running tests and writing down numbers and figures on a piece of parchment. After seventeen minutes the real transformation started. A pained yell ripped through Hermione and shook the walls of the cell she was in. Her mother had to turn away as she began to twitch on the floor. Eventually she stilled and for a moment there was no sound coming from her. Her mother moved her face away from where it was buried in McGonagall's robes to look at her.

As her eyes fell upon Hermione the girl released an inhuman cry and her body began to morph. Her limbs popped out of place with a sickening crack and began to stretch. Her face started to change her teeth began to lengthen into sharp points, her jaws crack and stretched out gaining a wider set. It was a nauseating sight but those watching couldn't turn away. This was a girl they loved and respected, this shouldn't be happening to her of all people. Her father was gripping the barred door so tight Dumbledore thought he might leave it dented. The sound of cloth ripping echoed down the hall and Hermione's father was grateful Dumbledore had him leave.

The sight of Hermione was beginning to blur for her mother as tears glossed over her eyes. Hermione's body had lengthened and her delicate curves had taken on a harder more muscular tone. A light dusting of hair had started to cover her arms and legs and her hands had turned to large claws. Hermione began ripping her remaining clothes off her body, not liking the feeling of being restrained. As she tore off her pants her mother gasped. Pomfrey looked up from her notes to see what had happened and spotted the reason. The matron however seemed unfazed by what she saw and simply made a note of it.

McGonagall had turned away red faced. As the final pops and cracks of her body rearranging itself reverberated down the dungeon Hermione finally stopped her howls of pain and curled up into herself. Minerva conjured a blanket over the girl and called down the hall for Mr. Granger and Albus. The man tore out of the room like he was on fire and immediately gathered his wife in his arms. She began crying heavily and pulled him close. He turned and gasped at the sight in the cell.

There was, what looked like, a large dog curled under a blanket surrounded by the ripped clothes his daughter had worn not an hour ago.

"How is she, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, looking in on the girl. Pomfrey ran another test and wrote down the results.

"She's fine." She told the waiting group. "Everything is within normal range and her body should recover in a few minutes."

"Excellent. Shall I call for some tea?" No one answered but he called a house elf and ordered anyway. Hermione's parents were so transfixed on their daughter they didn't even notice the small creature pop in and out.

Nearly a half hour later she began to stir. Dumbledore and her father turned their backs to her out of respect for the state she was in. Hermione sat up with the blanket draped around her and looked up at the three people staring down at her. They all noticed her eyes were now the normal gold that signaled someone a werewolf. Her mother looked both horrified and relieved that she was okay. Her professor's on the other hand were looking at her completely confused. She had not transformed completely. Her body had changed, but it was nowhere near the completed form a werewolf should be.

"Poppy?" Minerva said, turning to the nurse who was already running as many test as she could remember. They all came back fine. Her body was in full working order, no internal damage. The heart rate and blood pressure was in the normal range for a werewolf, by all accounts she was in perfect condition.

"Is there a problem Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure." She told him after looking at Poppy who indicated everything was good.

"Can I have a robe?" a meek scratchy voice asked. Spinning around Dumbledore and the two witches stared down in amazement. "Please." Hermione added, becoming uncomfortable under their stare.

"Yes, certainly." Minerva transfigured the blanket into a long robe and turned her head away, Pomfrey followed suit and turned as well.

Hermione carefully stood on weak legs and pulled the robe on over herself, instantly feeling less vulnerable.

"I think we can agree it is safe to open the door." Dumbledore said, a tint of awe still in his voice.

McGonagall waved her wand and the door opened. Pomfrey rushed in with a chair and sat her patient on it. The matron started asking her questions about how she felt and if she needed anything. Hermione was trying to answer but the speed with which they were being asked caused her to start getting a headache.

"Poppy, perhaps those questions can wait," Dumbledore said, and he turned to Hermione.

"Why do you sound like you are shocked, headmaster?" Hermione asked him, and he grinned at her.

"Because you can talk."

Hermione looked at him, confused, and then realized she could. She could talk in her normal, if scratchy, voice. "Why can I talk?" She asked him.

"I haven't the faintest," He told her with a smile. "But it surely is amazing."

"Why?" her mother asked, stepping into the room for the first time.

"Well," Dumbledore began explaining, "you see, when a person changes into a werewolf they lose all human abilities. By all accounts she should not be able to speak, and by all accounts she should not look like this."

Hermione looked at him and then down at her robe covered body.

"It seems Miss Granger, that you are a bit of an oddity. You have not changed as a normal werewolf does."

"But, why?" She asked again. She couldn't be a normal girl, she had to be a witch. She couldn't be a normal witch, she had to be a werewolf. And now she can't even be a normal werewolf.

"Well I can only guess, but I would wager it has to do with your blood." Earning looks of confusion from everyone in the room he went on. "You see the founders of this school were very powerful and their power was passed down to their heirs. The last known descendents were all powerful in their own right. Helga Hufflepuff's many times great grandson was a herbology genius and discovered cures for some of the most poisonous plants in our world, Salazar Slytherin's nearly destroyed our world. However no one knew what had happened to the descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Most assumed that Helena never had a child, but they were apparently wrong, as with Gryffindor's lineage."

"So what does that mean?" Mr. Granger asked.

"It means that your daughter has two of the strongest bloodlines since Merlin himself running through her and that they have somehow weakened the lycanthropy she was infected with." The group stood stunned. They didn't know if that could actually be the reason behind Hermione's wolf state. However Minerva and Poppy couldn't come up with another explanation for it. No other descendent of a founder had ever been bitten that they know of.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Hermione's voice rang through the small room and everyone turned to see the girl was standing, facing away from them, with her robe open and her head down.

"Ah yes, I need to talk with you about that." Pomfrey said switching to her usual no-nonsense voice.

"WHY DO I HAVE A…" Hermione stopped herself, unable to finish her question from the sheer embarrassment of it.

"Now Miss Granger there is no need to shout. We discussed this earlier; you knew there was a possibility of becoming intersexed." The nurse said in a matter of fact tone.

"You told me the chances were close to one percent!"

"And you are the one percent, now sit down so I can run one more diagnostic and then we can move to the infirmary."

Hermione sat down and let the witch finish her test while McGonagall and Dumbledore escorted her parents up to the infirmary. Once they were out of view Hermione turned to the woman.

"Is it permanent?" she asked in a low voice.

"We won't know until you revert back to your human form what characteristic will stay with you," Pomfrey said and jotted down another note before the two began to walk back up to the infirmary.

They walked in to find Mrs. Granger sleeping soundly on one of beds. Pomfrey had Hermione take the bed next to the slumbering woman and gave her a dreamless sleep draught.

"Tomorrow will see." She said to Hermione as the girl drifted off.

The next morning Hermione woke feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She stretched out on the hard infirmary bed and looked over at her parents. They were each lying in their own bed still sleeping soundly. Hermione wanted to try and go back to sleep but nature called and she slipped off the bed making sure to wrap the sheet around herself, and padded softly to the restroom. Once inside she locked the door and dropped the sheet.

"Fuck NO!" The vulgar cry had both her parent jumping out of their beds and Pomfrey rushing from her office.

"Where's Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked looking around the room.

Pomfrey had seen her head for the bathroom and made a bee-line for it. "Hermione what is it? What's wrong?" she asked from the other side of the door.

Hermione unlocked the door and let the medic-witch in, quickly shutting it so no one else could see. After ten minutes Pomfrey reemerged to a small crowd of people.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"She's fine, its just… you remember how we talked about some characteristics staying with the infected person when they reverted to human form." The Grangers nodded and Pomfrey went on. "Well it seems that has occurred with Hermione."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mr. Granger pushed, not liking being strung along.

"Hermione is an intersexed werewolf and it seems that has carried over to her human form."

The rest of the morning was spent with just Pomfrey and Hermione alone in the infirmary while McGonagall and Dumbledore explained as best they could what exactly had happened.

"You're joking?" Hermione said looking at the woman like she had lost her mind.

"I'm afraid not. I need to know these things as do you." Pomfrey told her. The older witch was trying to be nice, but Hermione's refusal was pushing on her last nerve.

"Can't you just…"

"No, this is the only way. Now either do it or I will have Professor McGonagall or one of your parents come here and make you."

Hermione blanched at the thought and took the cup from Pomfrey and returned to the bathroom.

"Miss Granger." Pomfrey called to her just as she reached the door. When Hermione turned the witch tossed her something. She caught it and looked in her hand, it was cream. "Hurry up now." She told the red faced teenager.

Hermione was awoken by the shrill ringing of her alarm clock. She reached over and slammed her hand down on the annoying thing and heard a crack at the same moment the ringing stopped. Reluctantly opening up her eyes she looked over to her night stand. Her left hand rested atop the remains of yet another trashed alarm clock. She let out an aggravated growl and tossed the blanket off her body, getting up and dumping the smashed pieces in her trashcan before heading to the bathroom. She washed up and her mom called up for her to hurry or she wouldn't have time to eat a proper breakfast. She told her okay and went back to her room.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up the clothes that she had laid out the night before and brought them to her bed. As she pulled off her night shirt and pants she caught sight of herself in her mirror and paused, turning slightly to get a full view of her new body. Pomfrey had told her they would have to wait until after the first transformation to see what changes would carry over to her human form and the first morning had yielded quite a few surprises. As she examined herself she took in the most obvious change; her height. She was taller now, about 5' 6". Pomfrey had informed her she would continue to grow until the werewolf in her reached adulthood.

 _'Should be around your 20th birthday'_ the witch had told her. She would be an inch or two taller than Ron she reckoned as her eyes took in more of her body. She had done this many times over the summer, just sitting and staring at her new body. Her hair was even bushier and wilder than before, making it rather hard to tame. She had taken to gathering most of it up in a low ponytail on the days that she was trapped inside the house or when she was reading, to keep it out of her face. Other days she just brushed it and left it alone. Her teeth had even changed, it used to be her front teeth where just a tiny bit bigger than the rest of her teeth, now they were all even except for that fact that her canines where now a little sharper and longer than normal. She ran her hand over the tight muscles of her stomach and gazed at her arms and legs. She had taken on a more athletic form, her tanned body now covered in lean and wiry muscles, like steel cables pulled taught under extreme pressure. Her eyes finally dropped to the most worrisome part of her new body. Looking at her pelvis she eyed her new appendage. Of all the things she could have kept after the change this was the one she had hoped against. She watched the flaccid piece of flesh dangle between her toned thighs and frowned. Truth be told she had grown used to the new addition over summer, even wanking off a few times. Her grin at the memories quickly faded when she thought of the first time she did it. She felt so gross trying to figure out what to do while Pomfrey waited on the other side of the door for her _'sample'_. It had been the most humiliating of all the tests but the matron said she needed to know if Hermione was fertile while in human form or not. It was the cherry on top finding out that she was.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she began to dress, her usual bikini cut replaced with men's boxer briefs. She pulled on a red polo and pair of pants, loose in the right places so as not to give away her secret. As she zipped up the pants she remembered her trip to Diagon Alley that year.

It was after all this that she finally began to calm down and get ready for the school year ahead of her. She had gotten her letter and was surprised to find that she would be taking Fifth Year classes, it turned out that with doing all the extra classes with the help of the time tuner she had earned enough extra credit to move up a year. Though Dumbledore assured her that she would still be in the classes with the people in her age group, but the teachers in her classes would be giving her different work and tests.

Hermione sighed while thinking about all that had been going on these past few weeks; she was standing in line with Professor McGonagall to get her new school uniforms. Walking up to the front of the line she was pulled aside and put through the process of being measured once again just like last year when she went to get her robes. Four of everything from the white button up shirts, the black sweaters with the red and gold Gryffindor crest, the red and gold ties, the shoes, and the pants.

When she arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with McGonagall she hugged her teacher goodbye and went off to find her friends. Harry and Ron where surprised to see her new height and looks. Both shook it off as Hermione just growing up over the summer.

Ginny even did a double take when the three of them came to join her in a rear car on the train, she shrugged it off when Hermione hugged her, and like the boys she thought it was just not seeing Hermione over the summer and her growing up a little. Although she did find Hermione to feel pleasantly warm. She even made the older girl sit next to her on the train as the cool air of England began to seep into the train through the small crack in their window where Harry and Ron had their heads sticking out to watch as the countryside went by.

It was during the ride that Hermione began to feel a bit sleepy after all the excitement of the last couple of weeks and today's events caught up with her. Turning to Ginny she asked "Hey Gin, I am going to take a small nap, I am kind of tuckered out, can I lay my head on your lap so I can stretch out" Ginny nodded and scooted down in the seat to make room for the other girl to stretch out.

Hermione smiled and moved to lay her head down on Ginny's lap and pulled her feet up onto the seat curling up and closing her eyes she asked one more favor "Please wake me up when we get close so I can change into my uniform" Ginny nodded and began to run her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Don't worry Mione I will, I promise. Now get some rest. I will make sure Harry and Ron keep their voices down," Ginny said as the other girl finally began to drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta - Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

When Hermione was woken up by Ginny to change into her uniform she saw that both Harry and Ron were talking about the international quidditch teams. Shaking her head, she and Ginny each went to one of the women's changing rooms and got themselves ready. When they got back Harry and Ron were still talking. Sighing, Hermione walked up and said, "Harry, Ron, you to need to go get ready or you're not going to have time," she scolded them, making both boys cringe and quickly go and get ready themselves.

It was around this time that Ginny made a comment... "Hey Hermione, I didn't notice until just now, but why are you wearing the pants for the boy's Uniform?"

Hermione paused think before looking towards the young redhead and saying, "Yeah, ummm, when I went to get my uniforms there was a screw up and uh, I got pants instead. It's okay though, they're quite warm and comfy." Hermione didn't feel good telling a lie to Ginny but she couldn't just tell the girl the real reason for her wearing the pants.

Ginny just nodded and accepted the answer Hermione gave her before moving to sit down once more in the seat and saying, "Hope things go smoothly this year."

Hermione nodded and grinned "Me too, I can use all the study time I can get."

Ron and Harry had just walked in when Hermione said this.

"Blimey, Mione, all you do is study! Why would you wish for more of that?" said Ron as he and Harry took their seats on the other side of the room. Hermione frowned and fought to keep her anger down.

"Because, Ronald, not all of us like to waste our days away doing nothing but talking about quidditch. Some of us want to go somewhere with our lives." Hermione knew she was being a little harsh towards Ronald but she could not quite fight off the anger in her voice. Clearing her throat she began to softly count in her head to cool her temper and keep her mouth shut.

Ron backed up a little and crossed his fingers in front of him. "Whoa, chill out, I was only joking."

Hermione was happy when the train finally came to a stop and the students began to pile out, meeting up with people from her year she tried to put as much room between her and Ron as possible right now.

Upon reaching the castle she had finally calmed down a little, and taking her seat at the table beside Ginny with Ron and Harry sitting on the opposite sides in front of them, she watched as this year's sorting went on. She clapped with the other students when someone was selected to join Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, but when someone was placed in Slytherin she just sort of felt bad for them.

When things had finally settled down and the Headmaster went over the usual rules Hermione thought that would be all, but Dumbledore went on to say more.

"This year I am pleased to say that we will be having some guests come to our school, because Hogwarts has been selected to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament! This unfortunately means no quidditch this year." Once everyone had settled down over the news and the food appeared on the table, Hermione dug in with a little more hunger then she usually had.

Ginny giggled and poked Hermione in the side. "Dang, Mione, you sure are starved! At least you still keep your manners though," Ginny said, looking at her brother Ron who was stuffing his face and making a mess of himself.

It was after everyone had eaten and begun to leave that Hermione was stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Excuse me Miss Granger, could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny all stopped walking and looked at Hermione.

"Go on guys, I will catch up later," said Hermione as she turned to face her teacher.

"What is it that you need Professor?" asked Hermione when the others were out of hearing range.

McGonagall just smiled and said, "I have to show you where your new room is. You will no longer be staying in the Gryffindor dorms, remember? You will be staying in the Gryffindor study."

Hermione nodded. She had forgotten about that little bit of information. "I did forget, Professor, but I am ready to get some sleep so let's get going if you don't mind."

McGonagall nodded and said, "Follow me, then."

Following McGonagall up the stairs and through a couple of hidden pathways, they finally stopped in front on a painting with a sleeping Griffin on it. It raised its head and stared at McGonagall before snorting at her, it had about laid its head back down before it saw Hermione. Rising back up to its full height, it looked at the girl and appeared to sniff her. Then it bowed to her and the portrait swung open.

Hermione watched the whole affair with a small smile, and then grinned. "I guess he didn't like you too well, huh, Professor?" McGonagall just huffed and mumbled something under her breath. Hermione heard it though and giggled a little before saying, "Well, goodnight Professor." She then walked through the portrait hole and looked at the room in amazement. The color scheme was like she had predicted it would be, and after her belongings had all been put up in the proper places in the room, she saw more stuff to explore as well. But she decided that she had best get some sleep if she was going to be up early enough to have breakfast and get to class on time. After taking off her uniform and putting on a baggy shirt and some flannel pants for sleep wear, she climbed into the massive bed and curled up under the red and gold comforter, snuggling herself into its silkiness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione awoke early that morning to a soft mewling sound, ears twitching, she cracked open one eye and sat up a little in her bed before looking down near the end. Seeing Crookshanks, she grinned. "Can't get up here can ya?" She remembered the cat seeming to hate her for a little while when she first returned home as her new self, but seeing it sitting down at the bottom of the bed mewling softly and looking so pitiful she sighed and said, "You better not scratch me once I put you up here, cat." Reaching down she gently picked up her cat, who seemed to have changed his opinion of her once he was on the warm bed beside her. He cuddled up near one of her pillows and began to purr as he drifted off into a little cat nap.

Hermione grinned and petted him softly, glad that he finally had come around to her. She had missed him terribly, he was after all her only pet. Shaking her head she went about getting ready for the day before heading back down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Spotting the near-empty table she was glad to note that none of the others had yet to make it down. It wasn't long after sitting down and putting some butter on her toast that Ginny came to join her at the table.

"There you are. I saw Lavender and she said you hadn't gone to the dorm and that your things hadn't arrived."

"Oh, yes, about that" she began, but was cut off by Ron.

"Mione, where've you been?" He sounded a little miffed and Hermione once again found herself trying to suppress her anger. Harry appeared behind the boy and sent Hermione an apologetic look.

"Must you be so rude, Ron?" Ginny snapped at her brother after seeing that he had upset Hermione yet again.

"Sorry, I was just worried is all." He said, sounding genuinely sorry, though a bit confused as to why Ginny snapped at him. He and Harry took their seats across from the girls and began to serve themselves.

"As I was about to say, Ginny," Hermione began again, "I will no longer be staying in Gryffindor tower."

"What? Why?" the three nearly shouted at her.

Looking around she saw the great hall beginning to fill up. "I'll tell you what, meet me by Gryffindor's portrait before lunch and I'll tell you why."

The three wanted to ask why the secrecy but decided to go ahead and wait. As breakfast finished they received their schedules for the year. The trio had most classes together, as expected, with only Hermione's schedule differing. Ginny griped about having double potions for the first time and the others knew nothing could take the sting out of that. They waved bye to Ginny and headed towards the greenhouses.

"What do you reckon we'll have to dig up this year?" Harry asked when they saw Professor Spout levitating several pots into the classroom.

The three didn't recognize the relatively plain looking plants, but Hermione was hit with a foul odor as they neared.

"What's with you?" Ron asked, taking in her reaction.

"Can't you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Harry asked. They were too far away for the boys to pick up the scent.

Hermione was searching for an answer when the wind shifted and brought with it the foul odor from the plants.

"Aww Merlin, what is that?" Ron asked, covering his nose like Hermione and Harry.

"Smells like bubotubers." Neville said walking up alongside them. The trio looked at him completely confused. Before they could ask any questions he scurried off to talk with Professor Sprout.

By lunch time the three were completely wrecked. Between learning about and 'milking' the bubotuber plant and being introduced to the blast-ended skrewts, they needed time to relax and recover.

"I can't believe Hagrid would be proud of those…things," Ron shouted, counting his fingers again to make sure they were all there. Harry nodded his head in agreement as he rubbed some dittany onto his burned arm. Hermione was the only one to leave the class relatively unharmed as the skrewts for some reason shied away from her.

"There you are," Ginny cried out, getting their attention. The three were about to enter the great hall for some much needed food when she spotted them. Walking over to her they noted that she seemed anxious about something.

"What's up with you? You're bouncing from foot to foot." Ron said.

"I've had a very dull morning, only Hermione's secret kept me awake." She told them.

"Oh yeah. What about that, Mione?" Harry asked. They had nearly been seriously injured and killed several times since breakfast and had forgotten about Hermione's secret.

"Aww, can it wait?" Ron whined as his stomach growled.

"No." Ginny snapped at him and turned her attention back to her friend.

"Follow me." With that Hermione lead them towards the transfiguration wing. They walked along the courtyard and then rounded a hall headed for the astronomy tower, but stopped half way there.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked around the hall and saw no one and nothing except for an old portrait of a Griffin.

"Well?" Ron asked impatiently.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked up to the portrait. The Griffin looked at her and then back at them a little apprehensively.

"It's okay." Hermione told the portrait. The Griffin looked unconvinced but slowly swung open. The three looked at Hermione a little confused as she pulled the portrait open more. "Come in," she told them and walked into the room.

The three looked at each other and then entered the room.

"Whoa," was their collective response. They stepped in and looked around the room. It was bathed in their house colors, stocked with books and many other strange antiques. There was an intimate sitting area in front of a fireplace dominated by large painting of a wild moor and small village.

"I didn't even know there was a room behind here," Harry said, taking in his surroundings.

"Well, most people don't." Hermione replied, taking a seat on one of the couches near the fire. She gestured for the others to do the same.

Once all of them were seated, a soft pop got their attention. Standing in front of the fireplace was a house elf. This elf however did not wear the usual Hogwarts elf uniform. This elf wore what appeared to be formal robes, cut to fit him. The robes themselves were red with a gold trim and a lion embroidered on the left breast pocket. The elf bowed to Hermione and then to the rest of them.

"Would Mistress like Muir to bring tea for her and her guests?" the creature asked. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked in shock at Hermione, who herself was at a loss for words.

"Um…I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Hermione asked the creature when she recovered.

"I be Muir, mistress's personal elf." The creature said to her.

"Why do you have an elf?" Ron shouted out. "And why do you have private rooms? What the hell is going on, Hermione!"

"Shut up Ron!" she shouted back at him, and turned to the house-elf. "Um, yes, Muir, was it? Please bring up some tea." The small creature took a deep bow and popped out of the room.

"Hermione," Harry's calm, questioning, voice asked, "what's going on?"

"Over the summer I received a letter from Dumbledore asking me to return to Hogwarts along with my parents. When we arrived my parents informed me that I was adopted." Ginny let out a slight gasp and took Hermione's hand. "I was told that while sending out this year's acceptance letters my birth parent's names appeared next to mine on the list. As it turns out, I'm a descendent of Godric Gryffindor." The three went slack jawed at her last statement. "We're sitting in Gryffindor's study." At that they began to take in the room with renewed wonder.

"Blimey," Ron breathed out, looking around the room.

"Oh, there's more," Hermione said, and the three turned back to her. "That was my mother's side. My father on the other hand happened to be a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw." Their eyes bulged out a little more and their jaws sank a little lower. Hermione Granger, previously thought muggle-born, was in fact the descendent of two Hogwarts founders.

Another pop interrupted them and Muir returned with the tea and sat it on the table between them. He levitated a cup into each of their hands and waited for further instructions. When he was met by the sound of four growling tummies he immediately popped out and to the kitchens. Before they knew it the coffee table was full of food and four empty plates with a silverware set on each one. Their hunger getting the better of them, they began to eat in silence.

After several helpings of everything in front of them the four sat back and relaxed on to the very comfy couches.

"So," Harry began, looking over at Hermione, "now we know why you're the best out of all of us at magic," he quipped.

"Really, with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's blood, you were bound to be the best duelist or the smartest witch around," Ron added.

"Do you know what this means?" Ginny asked with that devious grin of hers.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Next time Malfoy calls you a mudblood you can tell him your blood in purer than his."

"That'll teach the git," Ron said with a smirk.

"No, you guys," Hermione told them. "I don't want anyone knowing yet. I've just found out myself and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." She sent the two redheads a pleading look, and they caved.

"Alright, alright, I won't say anything," Ron said looking very unhappy. Ginny gave her a reluctant nod.

"Whatever you say is fine with me, Hermione," Harry told her. He knew all too well what kind of problems a name can cause.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, you guys, I know it's a lot to take in." Hermione moved to hug all of them, starting with Ron and ending with Ginny. Ginny seemed to want the hug to linger but let Hermione go anyway.

A few minutes later they all left the room to head quickly back down to the Great Hall. Luckily no one noticed their late entry or the fact that they didn't even eat.

It was a few days later that classes were cut short and the students were gathered in the Great Hall before supper time. Dumbledore stood up once the hall was full and asked for the students to come and join him and the other teachers outside to welcome their guests. Hermione stood in between Ginny and Harry while they waited for the other schools to make their appearance.

Ron was standing beside Harry, and asked, "You think they are going to Apparate here?"

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you no one can Apparate into Hogwarts, there are defenses against such things." As she finished saying this she heard the soft murmuring of students grow louder and followed their gaze. Looking into the sky above the forbidden forest she could see something flying closer.

As it neared they could see eight beautiful Abraxans pulling a carriage closer and closer to the school. Some of the students scattered out of the way when they realized the carriage was going to land right where they stood. When the carriage finally landed a tiny little girl with brown hair scurried out of the side door and unfolded some steps before backing up with a little bow.

Out of the carriage stepped a huge woman that Hermione was sure had to have giant blood in her, followed by many girls in a blue silk outfit. All of them stood huddled together shivering against the cold English air. Hermione shook her head before turning her attention to Ginny, who was pulling on her sleeve. She didn't notice the set of piercing blues eyes that were watching her from the center of the huddled mass.

It wasn't long after that the other school arrived by an underwater ship. Ron almost busted Hermione's ears we he started screaming about Victor Krum being at Hogwarts. Once finally back inside Hermione sat down and watched as both schools were introduced and joined two of the house tables. Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins, which didn't surprise anyone given their reputation, while the Beauxbatons were seated at the Ravenclaw table.

"She has to be a Veela," Hermione heard Ron whisper. Turning her eyes to where his were locked she saw a beautiful blonde girl chatting with one of the Ravenclaws.

Hermione watched the girl for a moment before saying, "Ron, just because the girl is pretty doesn't mean she is a Veela."

Before the boy could protest Dumbledore took to the podium and welcomed their guests.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta - Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

The welcoming feast this year lasted longer than most at Hogwarts. The great hall echoed a variety of different languages throughout dinner and the excitement was palpable. Hermione, however, couldn't help but sense a few less than enthusiastic auras. It seemed a few of the Beauxbatons students were not as thrilled as their Hogwarts peers with their presence. Their apathy was quietly grating on Hermione's nerves.

To top it all off it seemed that Ron had spread his Veela theory up and down the table and most of Gryffindor was trying to get a peek at the girl in question. Even Harry gave her a subtle once over, but didn't seem convinced. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione followed her friends' eyes to the Ravenclaw table. She was met with the sight of a heavy Beauxbatons winter coat. She rolled her eyes and noticed nearly all the French students were still wrapped in their coats, whereas the Durmstrang students had shed as much of their thick uniforms as possible.

Pulling her eyes back to the girl in question, she took her in. Her posture was perfect, she paid attention to Ravenclaws that asked her questions and answered as clearly as she could. Her voice caught Hermione's attention. It sounded so soft and warm with a mellifluous flow to it. Her hair looked like gold silk raining down over her back.

"Hermione. Hermione."

Snapping out of her musings she turned to Ginny. The girl wore a sly smirk that told Hermione she had been focusing a little too much on the Beauxbatons girl.

"I think you've been hanging around Ron a little too much," she quipped, nodding her head in the direction of her brother. He was openly gawking at the girl, along with a dozen other boys.

"Is he drooling?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at his friend and rolled his eyes, then tossed a napkin at him. Ron snapped out of his trance and wiped his mouth.

As dinner went on Hermione found her eyes wandering back to the blonde. About halfway through the feast the girl finally shed her coat and was immediately copied by nearly all of her fellow students. She revealed the silk blue robes that were the uniform for Beauxbatons. They were a light blue and cut perfectly for each girl's body. Hermione gulped and looked around to make sure no one saw her was lucky, as most were focused on either their guests or their friends. Hermione shifted in her seat and felt a problem. Looking around in a slight panic, she noted that she wasn't the only one with this problem, and wondered how the hell she and those boys were going to stand. Their food faded and desert appeared on the table. It was getting late and everyone was getting tired, they finished their cakes, pies, and pastries quickly. Dumbledore made another quick speech and gave out a few ground rules for their stay at were the same warnings given to first years and most of their guests rolled their eyes at the list. A few even giggled when he warned of the dangers of the Whomping Willow.

"Once again, welcome to Hogwarts and enjoy your stay," Dumbledore finished, smiling over the crowd.

Durmstrang rose in unison and followed Karkaroff out of the hall as soon as they were dismissed. Hogwarts students stood of their own will and left for their dorms. The Beauxbatons students, however, stayed seated as Madame Maxime finished her conversation with Dumbledore. The Hogwarts headmaster was trying to reassure her of something but she was having none of it. She handed him a slip of parchment and stood to leave, followed by her students. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny followed them out after Ron got himself under control. The three looked completely embarrassed to be seen with him, but Hermione was secretly happy as it gave her time to do the same.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore called after her.

"Yes, headmaster?"

"If you would, please run this down to Hagrid," he said, handing her the parchment Madame Maxime had given him. "Tell him it is instructions for the Beauxbatons horses," he said with some irritation in his voice.

Hermione nodded her head and said goodnight to her friends before heading out to the hut. As she neared the hut she pulled out her wand, not wanting to chance coming across one of the blast-ended skrewts unarmed. She could see the carriage parked a little ways off from the stables and Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid!" she called out as she reached the hut. There was no response, so she knocked and called out again. She could hear Fang inside snoring, but no sign of Hagrid. She was debating slipping the note under the door when she heard some noise coming from the forest. Ducking behind some wooden crates she watched the dark for any sign of life. After a few tense seconds Hagrid came through the trees muttering to himself. Hermione relaxed and stepped out from behind the crate.

"Hermione, what're ya doin' out here?" he asked.

"Dumbledore asked me to give you this; it's from the Beauxbatons Headmistress I think."

The half giant quickly snatched the paper from her and opened it up. The smile on his face faltered as he read the paper.

"Oh, jus' more instructions on the Abraxans' care n' diet is all." He looked a little dejected and Hermione could not help but think he expected it to be a little more personal. "You best be getting back to the castle," he told her as he retired to his hut for the night.

Hermione waited until he was inside before sneaking around to the stables. She had read about and seen pictures of the animals, but never seen one in person.

She quietly made her way over to the stables and found the door left ajar to let in the cool night air. Slipping inside she found the massive beasts sleeping soundly on their feet. Their size was even more impressive up close. They looked so pure and calm now with their enormous powerful wings tucked at their sides.

"What are you doing here?" a voice snapped at Hermione. She was so taken with the animals she hadn't noticed the girl standing in the stables. Looking over at her she found it was the blonde from earlier. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the girl. No longer was she wearing her heavy school coat, but she was still in her uniform. Hermione had a new appreciation for the garment when she viewed it from the front. The silk material draped perfectly off the girl's exquisite body. Hermione started to think about what that silk would feel like under her hand, and if the skin it covered was as soft. A warm feeling began to make its way south and she forced herself to look back up at the girl's eyes.

When she did she found that she wasn't the only one intrigued. The girl was looking her over as well. Shaking her head the girl snapped back to herself and looked up at Hermione with piercing blue eyes.

"Are you here to steal?" she asked. Hermione was taken aback by the question.

"What?"

"You 'eard me."

"No, I'm not here to steal. I just wanted to get a look at the Abraxans."

"Madame Maxine 'as informed us of your dubious potions master. She has asked to place wards around ze stables to ensure no feathers or manes go missing."

Hermione smirked. She could imagine Snape tip-toeing across the lawn in the dead of night, empty vials in hand.

"I can assure you I'm only here to look at the Abraxans. Now if you'll excuse me." Hermione turned to leave but the door shut in front of her, the loud noise waking some of the animals. Turning back she saw the girl with her wand out and aimed at her.

"Turn out your pockets" she ordered.

Hermione laughed at her. "You can't be serious."

"Turn out your pockets or I will do it by force," she said.

"I'd like to see you try," Hermione challenged. It was a stupid thing to do. Before she could reach for her wand the girl cast an incarcerous.

Hermione found herself bound by ropes, unable to move.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted at the girl. She could feel her anger rising and was quickly trying to stomp it out. The Abraxans could feel a shift in the air and were beginning to panic, they sensed a threat.

The girl looked unsure of herself for a second and it looked to Hermione as if she was debating with herself on what to do. Steeling herself, she walked up to Hermione and looked up to her face.

Hermione stopped her struggling when the girl stepped up to her. She smelled unbelievably good and the scent added to the warmth growing inside her. The girl once again froze and looked unsure of herself.

In a shaky voice she asked, "Do you wish me to empty your pockets or do you want to do it yourself?"

Hermione's mind clouded for a second at the thought of the girl's delicate hands anywhere near her crotch and almost blurted yes.

"I'll turn them," she said. Something flashed across the girl's face but Hermione couldn't make out what it was.

Releasing her, the girl stood back and watched Hermione turn out her empty pockets.

"Happy?" she asked when she showed they were empty.

"Oui."

"A tip," Hermione said, still angry. "Never do that to me again."

"Or what?" the girl asked with a superior smirk that reminded her of Malfoy.

Without realizing what she was doing she had the girl pinned against the wall holding her arms at her sides.

"I don't think you want to find out," Hermione growled in her ear.

Hermione held her a second as the Abraxans kicked at the stall doors and whinnied and grunted.

The girl was in shock at the sudden move, and looked Hermione in the eyes to tell her off, but stopped. She looked up into mesmerizing gold and amber eyes and something in her didn't want this moment to end. Hermione felt the girl unconsciously push into her body and the warmth she had been feeling turned into a full on inferno. An image flashed through her mind of this girl pressed against the wall with Hermione buried inside her. A rush of blood headed south and her pants suddenly felt a lot tighter.

Letting go, she walked out of the stables and practically ran to the castle. She headed straight for her room, thankfully not running into any teachers or prefects along the way. Once she reached the portrait it swung open for her and she slammed it shut behind her.

Growling, she grabbed a nearby lamp and tossed it at a wall. Hearing it shatter she snarled and went to reach for something else to throw when she heard a soft voice say, "Now, my dear child, I see no reason for such violence." She whipped her head around and saw no one. Her amber eyes took in the room once more before she saw him. Standing the picture above the fireplace was Godric Gryiffindor, smiling down at her with kind eyes.

Growling low in her throat, she saw him grin more before saying, "If you're one of my descendants you'll need to learn to control that anger of yours, young one. Although I can see why you are having such a hard time with it, you have been bitten by a werewolf recently". Hermione slowly breathed in deep and counted to ten in her head until she felt herself begin to relax.

Looking over to a mirror on a nearby wall she saw that her eyes where back to their normal brown color. Sighing, she looked at the broken lamp and pulled out her wand, fixing it and setting it back down on the table she had grabbed it from when she first threw it at the wall. Turning back to the man in the picture she sighed and sat in a chair facing him.

She said to him, "Yeah, I got attacked while helping a friend".

Godric nodded "I see you are very brave. You really are a part of my blood and family young one, yet I sense there is more to you than meets the eye".

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Yes. I have Ravenclaw blood in me as well from my other parent".

Godric nodded, and said, "What a mix of family members you must have, young one." Hermione frowned and sighed.

"I don't have anyone in my family except my adoptive parents, but I consider my friends my family as well".

Godric raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I am sorry young one. I thought you would still be with your birth parents."

Hermione nodded. "It's okay, they died a long time ago and I never got to know them."

Hermione and Godric talked some more before Hermione stood up and let out yawn. Godric, seeing that she was sleepy, bid her a good night and left the picture. Hermione yawned one more time before moving to get ready for bed. Once changed she climbed into bed, and as she was about to curl up to sleep a wet nose began prodding her hand. Her eyes snapped back open to find Crookshanks. She smiled at the cat and opened her arms for him. Once he was settled in her arms she held him close and petted his soft fur before drifting off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with the blond French girl with electric blue eyes writhing and moaning beneath her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta - Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

When Hermione awoke the next day she felt sweaty and aroused; looking down at her covers a slight tent could be seen. She blushed and made a fast track towards her personal bathroom. Once she took a shower and took care of her little morning problem, she got changed and walked across her room. She was heading for the exit when a soft pop stopped her. Turning, she was once again met with the sight of Muir the house elf.

He took a deep bow upon seeing her.

Hermione sighed and waited for Muir to speak. The elf took his time, looking around her room a little before nodding. Hermione figured he was looking at all the things he would have to clean while she was away, she really didn't like the idea that a house elf was now working for her but she couldn't deny the benefits.

Muir final turned towards her and spoke "Good morning, Mistress".

Hermione smiled and said "And a good morning to you too, Muir". The house elf blushed a little and bowed again.

"I was instructed to tell you that when you're done with lunch today Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you," said Muir before he began cleaning the room.

Hermione watched him for a moment while he was picking up some of her dirty clothes and levitating books back to their places on shelves. "Muir," Hermione spoke, trying to get the house elf's attention. Muir turned towards his new mistress and waited to see what she needed. Hermione paused before saying, "Thank you for cleaning my room and all, but you know that if you want, you can have your freedom."

Muir looked up at Hermione, and smiling softly he said, "While I am grateful that you care enough to grant me my freedom, I am happy where I am Mistress. My line has severed Gryffindor's since this school was built and I am proud to continue that tradition." With that he turned back to his work.

Hermione watched him for a few more minutes before leaving her room. She had just made it out to the courtyard heading towards the great hall for breakfast when someone jumped onto her back.

"Mione, there you are," said Ginny as she hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione relaxed her tense muscles and felt her racing heart calm at the sound of Ginny's voice. She had almost lashed out at the girl.

"Uh, Ginny, as glad as I am to see you, could you, uh, perhaps get the bloody hell off me?" said Hermione as she held on to the girls legs around her waist. "People are staring." Ginny looked around and sure enough people were staring at the two witches, especially their guests from the visiting schools. Ginny quickly dropped her legs from around Hermione's waist, let go of her shoulders, and slipped off of her back.

"Sorry Mione, didn't mean to cause a scene," said Ginny, blushing as red as Ron normally did.

Hermione sighed before shaking her head and letting out a soft chuckle. She slipped her arm over her friend's shoulders and started walking. "It's okay, now come on before Ron eats all the breakfast."

Both witches walked off to the great hall, neither seeing the raging blue eyes that followed them.

Sitting at the table Hermione greeted Harry and Ron. "Good morning," she said to the both of them before turning to fill her plate with food.

Ron turned towards Hermione with a mouth full of eggs and said, "Sho wh' harpind ta ya ast ight afer feast?"

Hermione cringed at the horrible display of bits of egg flying about before saying, "One - chew all your food and swallow before speaking. Two - after I gave Hagrid the message, I went to my room and studied before going to bed."

Ron nodded and accepted the answer before turning around to start stuffing his face once more.

Hermione growled low in her throat, clearing her mind she shook her head and went back to her own breakfast. She was half way through her meal when she felt like someone was staring at her. Glancing up, she looked around the room only to meet blue eyes, the same blue eyes from last night. Hermione nearly choked on her tea, but covered it up.

The girl was watching her, blatantly staring across the room at her. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the girl's eyes held an angry glare.

 _'Perhaps,'_ she thought to herself, _'Snape shaved one of the horses.'_ Hermione smirked at the thought.

The girl glared even harder at her.

"There he is! There he is!" Ron's overly excited hushed voice called out.

Turning to see what he was looking at Hermione found Viktor Crum walking into the hall with the rest of Durmstrang. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at their friend.

"Are you making moon eyes at him?" Harry asked, and Hermione and Ginny started laughing.

"I think you're in love, Ron," Ginny quipped. The boy finally turned to glare at his friends.

"How romantic," Hermione gushed, trying to ignore the icy blue eyes burning into her. She and Ginny sighed heavily and leaned against each other, Hermione once again draping her arm around the girl.

Ron huffed at the two girls and went back to his breakfast. Harry was trying not to laugh but couldn't help it. The four eventually finished up and headed for class. Hermione had been calm through breakfast but was quickly losing patience as they finished up. That girl had not taken her eyes off of her the whole time.

Hermione had been quite happy that the Gryffindors didn't share any classes with Ravenclaw that day. She didn't think she would be able to focus with that girl staring at her in class, but even with the absence of the girl Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her. And she didn't even know her name! Looking over at Ron she watched him stare out a window into the courtyard below. A group of Beauxbatons students were huddled together for warmth near a pillar.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the girls, thinking, _'If it's that cold, go inside you daft girls!'_ Ron however was completely enraptured by them. Deciding to take a chance she asked him, "So did you find out?"

"Uh wha?" The question brought him out of a daze.

"The girl you kept saying was a Veela, is she?" Hermione clarified.

"Oh, no I don't know for sure, but I'm fairly confident she is."

"Fairly confident?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have no idea! You don't even know her name, I'll bet."

"I do too, it's Fleur Delacour."

"And are you 'fairly confident' on that too?"

"No, I'm certain. Lee heard Cho Chang talking about her the other day. She's supposed to be really talented and Beauxbatons' number one student. She says she's real smart and the school's top choice for their Tri-Wizard Champion."

Hermione took in this new information. If the girl was being trusted by her headmistress to put up wards on her own she must be talented, and at the welcoming feast the rest of Beauxbatons followed her lead in removing their coats.

"Right, now if you're done staring please pay attention, this could be on a test."

**BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was later after she was leaving lunch to head to meet Dumbledore that Hermione bumped into a solid body, knocking them off their feet. Blushing, she quickly reached down and helped them up and began to apologize when the smell of sandalwood and jasmine filled her nose. Letting out a soft purr, she was in a haze for a moment before she shook her head to clear it. Looking back up she was met with curious blue eyes that froze over when Hermione locked eyes with them. Hermione wanted to growl and at the same time purr.

It was the French blonde from before, or as Ron claimed she was named, Fleur Delacour.

"It's you, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione as she crossed her arms. Fleur glared harder, her eyes burning with something Hermione couldn't put a name to.

"Iz there an English law against me wandering zee 'alls?" Fleur finally spoke in a haughty manner. "Wat are you doing 'ere? Wont your red'ead 'arlot miss you?"

Hermione growled, she got up in Fleur's bubble, "Ginny is not a harlot." She didn't like this blonde stuck up air head insulting her friend.

Fleur felt her inner Veela fighting against the cage she had it in; the brunette was getting too close. She couldn't believe her Veela had chosen this girl of all people in the world as its mate, she refused to accept this. Pushing Hermione back she snarled a little, "Back up!"

Hermione growled back, "Don't push me." She could feel her temper rising; something in her liked the challenge the French girl was providing. She would show this girl who was the dominant one in this relationship. _'Wait; what….relationship?'_ thought Hermione, her mind reeling a little before Fleur smirked and said -

"Or wat?"

Hermione frowned before saying, "That's it," and pushing the girl back against a wall. She was getting angry and aroused at the same time, shoving Fleur against the cold stone walls near a dark corner she growled, "I am going to show you not to mess with me."

Fleur shivered a little as the girl's eyes turned amber just like the last time in the stables. This girl was something else; her inner Veela was loving it though; it was making her release her pheromones all around them. Hermione could smell the same scents from before but they were getting stronger and clouding her mind, her canines ached as she felt them growing in her mouth, and her dick was throbbing in her pants. Whimpering a little she pushed herself up against Fleur, pinning the girl against the wall with her body.

 _"What are you doing to me?"_ whispered Hermione as she reached a hand out to hold the girl's head to the side. Moving her face in closer she ran her nose along the girl's neck, nuzzling it a little as she took in her sweet smell. "God, you smell so good." Hermione scraped her teeth along Fleur's neck before licking it softly.

Fleur let out a soft mewling sound, her arms reaching out to grab Hermione and pull her closer. She felt her own instincts going into overdrive around this girl. She gasped a little when she felt something hard poke her in the thigh when the younger girl pushed up against her harder. _'She is intersexed….how sexy,'_ thought Fleur and her Veela was sending image after image to the forefront of her mind of all the ways they could use this information later when they bedded each other.

Hermione panted a little at the friction caused by the girl's thigh as she applied light pressure to Hermione's hard member. Groaning, she rocked her hips up against the girl and went back to kissing the girl's neck and groping her hips. Moving her hands down to the girl's ass, she gripped and massaged the soft flesh beneath the silky blue skirt. Getting a little brave, she slipped her hands back down and under the girl's skit to her ass; she was shocked to find bare skin. Growling she lifted the girl up by her fleshy ass, loving how the smooth skin felt beneath her fingers.

Fleur let out a small moan when Hermione's warm hands touched her cool flesh, she knew she had done the right thing by putting on that skimpy underwear this morning no matter how cold it got outside. She was even more surprised and let out a pant of her own when the hard member that had been pressing against her thigh was now pressing against her hot and pulsing center. Wrapping her legs around the younger girl she ran her hands up the girl's back before gripping her shoulders and rolling her own hips against the member, trying to create some friction between them and all their layers of clothes.

Hermione rocked her hips harder and harder into Fleur's own rocking hips; the friction the two of them were creating was driving her up the wall. She cold feel sweat beginning to slide down her shoulders and back beneath her uniform and making her hair stick to her neck a little. Moving her lips away from Fleur's neck she licked along her collar bone, Fleur titled her head back a little and gripped Hermione's waist tighter between her toned legs. Hermione let go of Fleur's ass with one hand while the other stayed put. Moving her hand up she reached between them and began to pop open the buttons on Fleur's shirt one by one revealing more skin with each button until finally it parted, revealing the prizes beneath covered in silky black lace.

Fleur let out a strangled moan when she felt Hermione's hot mouth close around her right nipple through her bra. Moving her hands, she put one in Hermione's hair to hold the girl in place while her other hand went about trying to unite the girls tie from around her neck. Both girls were so caught up in the moment that when the sound of a door slamming open reached their ears they broke apart faster then lightning.

Hermione panted harshly, looking for the source of the sound while Fleur held her hand to her racing heart. She couldn't believe she almost let Hermione take her right here in the hallway. Growling, she turned on Hermione and shoved her Veela side back into its cage, this girl was already with someone and Fleur wasn't going to help break some other girl's heart, even though she hated her for having Hermione.

Hermione felt her blood rushing through her veins, taking a deep breath she noticed that the scent from before was slowly lessening in intensity. Taking a few more deeps breaths she felt her body cooling off a little, she couldn't believe she just about shagged this girl, she was supposed to be angry at her for calling Ginny a harlot. Shoving the wolf inside down a little, she rounded on the French girl and said "What the hell did you do to me?"

Fleur tried pushing Hermione out of her way, the girl barely budged. Glaring she shoved a little harder and made her way past Hermione and said "I 'ave done not'ing to you." Buttoning her shirt she was almost around the corner when she said "You cheater!" before she disappeared out of sight.

Hermione growled after the girl and looked for something to throw at her, but realized the only thing she had in hand was her wand and books. Snorting angrily she turned and stomped to Dumbledore's passageway. Saying the password she made her way up the steps leading to his office.

**Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork when a soft knock came to his door. Looking at the clock on his desk he smiled before saying, "Enter, Miss Granger, I have been expecting you." When the door opened he could tell straight away that something was bothering the girl. But he didn't ask about it figuring she would tell him or one of the other teachers if something was really bothering her.

Hermione bowed a little and said, "Sorry I am late, Professor, I uh…I got a little hung up in the hallway on the way here." She blushed a little before clearing her throat, sitting down in one of the chairs and asking, "Now what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

Dumbledore watched Hermione for one more moment before saying "Well, it has to do with your heritage my dear. Now that we know who your birthparents are, it is only fair that you get what belongs to you."

Hermione looked confused and said "What's mine, sir?" She looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow before going on "What do you mean by that?"

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and stood from his chair, moving to give Fawkes a snack, he patted the Phoenix on the head before turning back to Hermione. "Well, your birthparents weren't exactly poor Miss Granger, so I guess what I am saying is that there are a few vaults at Gringotts that have been waiting for you to come along, and now you have."

Hermione felt the words hit home when she realized what he was saying "You mean all of the galleons and heirlooms are mine?" Dumbledore nodded.

"From Godric and Rowena themselves down to your parents." He sat back down at his desk and began to ruffle through some paper on his desk mumbling to himself, "Now where did I put those blasted papers…ah there they are." Dumbledore adjusted his glasses a little before reading off the paper, "Let's see, ah yes, you now have some property in your name in Godric's Hollow, some personal journals written by your ancestors, Godric Gryffindor's Sword, an un-hatched egg, and lastly, you, Hermione Granger, have been bequeathed the Elder Wand."

Hermione sat in the chair dumbstruck before she stuttered out - "Th-the Sword of Gryffindor and the Elder Wand..." She opened and closed her mouth a few times before standing and shouting, "Are you out of your mind? I'm barely learning to handle my own wand right now let alone the Elder Wand, not to mention the Sword of Gryffindor … well I really don't know what to say about the sword, but I mean …I -"

Hermione slumped back down in her chair, her shoulders sagging a bit.

Dumbledore smiled and walked over to Hermione, gripping her shoulder before saying, "While it may seem like a lot, Miss Granger, I can assure you that it is all true, and maybe your wand is hard to control because you were meant to use another wand." Reaching his hand back out towards his desk he an ancient looking wand made its way into his hand before he turned back to Hermione. Holding out his other hand to Hermione he waited.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore only for a moment before she reached out and took the mythical wand into her hand. Smiling, Dumbledore in turn took Hermione's old wand. "This is the Elder Wand, my dear. It is said to have been made by Death himself. It is fifteen inches long and has a thestral hair core. I trust you will use it wisely." Hermione had felt white hot electricity shoot through her body before when the wand touched her hand, now, gripping it in her hand lightly she gave it a soft flick and smiled at the bright blue sparks that came from the tip of the wand.

Nodding to Dumbledore she said, "Yes I do believe I know exactly what to do with this; however I don't think I will ever tell anyone that this is the Elder Wand." Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"I must agree with you on that Miss Granger, many great feuds have started over this wand."

Hermione stood up and pocketed her wand and grabbed her bag of books "Well if that is all, Professor, I must be heading to class, after all I don't want to be late."

Dumbledore gently grabbed her shoulder, "One moment Miss Granger, first, the sword has been moved to your room along with a small pouch with some of your money in case you need to buy anything this year. Next, there is also the egg."

Hermione cut him off. "Oh, yes, what's the un-hatched egg?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It's what it sounds like, Miss Granger, it is an egg, and it shall hatch soon, as a matter of fact it's a Griffin egg. It has also been moved to your room until further notice, once it hatches and you name it we can see about getting the young creature a place to stay and sleep."

Hermione nodded before thinking back to the picture that led to her room "Will it be as big as the one on my door when it hatches?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, they are quite small creatures when first hatched, you will need to look up on how to take care of it when you get the chance because besides yours no other Griffins have been spotted in ages, and yours is motherless."

Hermione nodded "I will do that, thanks, Professor," and with that she left Dumbledore's office.

**BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione and the rest of the students, both from Hogwarts and those from the other two schools had just finished supper when Dumbledore rose from his seat. He made a motion towards someone in the back, and before long two men were pulling something to the front of the room. Dumbledore walked up to it and pulled off its covering, showing a great big cup that soon filled with blue flames.

Hermione realized right away what it was; it was the Goblet of Fire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta - Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

It was a week later, and Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all sitting nearby watching as students that were of age walked to the goblet and tossed in a small sheet of paper with their name on it. Fred and George had of course tried, and failed at, putting their names in the fiery cup. Both where now sporting long beards and still wrestling each other on the ground. Lee Jordan was taking bets from other students on who would win.

Hermione soon began to grow bored of just sitting there watching as student after student went up to the goblet. She was about to leave when a flash of blond hair and blue silk caught her eye. Hermione watched as Fleur strode past the age line and entered her name in the goblet.

When the blond turned around, she caught Hermione's eyes watching her. She huffed at the girl before turning and taking the hand of someone who could pass as Fleur's clone, if it weren't for the age and size differences. _'Must be her sister,_ ' Hermione mused before she gathered her things and left the room. Ginny too noticed the small blonde clone that walked out beside Fleur and felt compelled to follow her out of the room. Shaking her head at the strange thoughts, she turned and watched as Cedric Diggory entered his name, a horde of Hufflepuffs cheering him on.

Hermione headed outside. Taking in the fresh air and looking around she made her way over to a nice shady area and settled down. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her newly purchased book. The cover read _'Griffin's: From freshly hatched to final breath_ '. Hermione opened the book to the page she was last on and began to read more about the fascinating creatures. She sat in peace reading for a time until she looked at the watch on her wrist and realized she was about to be late for her next class.

Gathering her things, she began to make her way into the castle. Along the way she caught a familiar scent that gave her pause. Looking around she saw Fleur standing across the hall with the same young girl as before. Quickly turning her eyes away from the siblings she made her way down a flight of stairs and headed towards the dungeons. Coming into the room she saw an empty seat beside Harry and sat down.

"I'm surprised," Harry said as Hermione read the board and started to gather the required ingredients.

"At what?" She asked.

"You were nearly late for a class," Harry said with a small smirk.

"Nearly being the key word," Hermione pointed out.

Harry's next words were cut off by the door to class slamming shut. Professor Snape walked up the middle row of desks, spinning on his heel as soon as he reached the front of the room. His narrowed eyes roamed the room, making sure every student had the correct ingredients.

"Ten points from Gryffindor as it appears Mister Longbottom plans on killing us all today."

Everyone turned to stare at the red faced and mortified boy. Hermione looked over his ingredients and spotted his mistake, powdered root of asphodel instead of Abyssinia shrivelfig.

Fifteen more points were taken by the end of class and nearly double that given to Slytherin. The smug students walked out of class thanking Neville and Harry for helping put them in the lead for the house cup. No quidditch meant no points for winning matches. This year's cup would have to be won on brains alone, which meant Hermione was going to be sought out more and more for help. She was happy to have her own room and not have to deal with her housemates constant questions.

It was later on that day that Hermione finally found some peace and quiet in the library away from all the talk about the tournament and visiting students. She had just finished her school work and pulled out her book on taking care of her Griffin. She was well near the end of the book when she smelled it. _'Jasmine and Sandalwood'_. Snapping the book shut she stood up quickly causing her chair to scrape the floor a little.

She turned around ready for another fight only to stop. She spotted Ginny and Fleur's sister taking a table near her. They were sitting unnecessarily close together and talking in hushed whispers about something. Hermione had almost calmed down when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head a little she saw Fleur marching towards Ginny and her sister, anger evident on her face.

Hermione groaned a little but knew she had to stop the blond. Walking over she blocked Fleur's path before quickly pushing the blond into an empty row of books and away from Ginny and Fleur's sister. "Wat zee 'ell do you think you are doing? "hissed Fleur as she tried to push past Hermione. "Get your skanky girlfriend away from my little sister! You 'ave already ruined enough of my time at this god forsaken school, no need to do the same to her."

Hermione growled low in her throat and shoved the blond back against a bookshelf. "First off Ginny isn't a skank so stop calling her such names. Second, she isn't my girlfriend." Looking over her shoulder she saw Ginny blushing a little while the shorter girl smiled and began to gently lead her out of the library with a small blush of her own. "Third, I think your sister is the one crushing on the girl I consider my own sister. Now back the hell down before I make you." Hermione turned her amber gold eyes back towards Fleur and hoped the French witch would back down.

Fleur however was lost in her own little world. ' _She is not taken'_ was the only thought flowing through her mind over and over again. The Veela inside of her was ecstatic at the news and was beating at the walls holding her back from her mate. Fleur shook her head before watching as Gabrielle led the redheaded girl out of the library with a coy smile. Watching them for a moment she realized that Hermione was right. _'Seems I am not the only one to find my mate at this school'._ Turning back to Hermione she was met with those eyes from before in the stables and in the hallway. They bore into her and she felt her heart and body lurch toward her. Hermione was so close their bodies were practically touching.

Hermione, seeing that Fleur had seemingly calmed down moved away and went to grab her stuff to leave. There was something about this girl that just set the animal inside of her off. Hermione just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet. Quickly moving towards the exit of the library not paying attention, she bumped into someone. The scent of roses and something overly sweet hit her nose. Looking down she saw another Beauxbatons girl staring at her. Quickly bending down she began picking up the stuff the girl dropped.

Standing back up Hermione handed her back her things and began to apologize to her. She paused for a second taking in the girl's dark hair and near black eyes, along with her tan skin. "Sorry, wasn't watching were I was going," Hermione got out.

"It's okay," the girl said before she grinned and leaned in a little. "I am Aurora, it's nice to meet you," she held out her hand with a small smirk on her face.

Hermione paused for a moment; it felt like something was trying to slide across her skin and invade her personal space. Holding back another growl she coughed a little and turned her eyes towards the girl before saying, "Uh, yeah, nice to meet you, I am Hermione. If you don't mind I have to get going." With that Hermione left the library and the strange feelings she had experienced while there.

Aurora turned and watched Hermione walk down the hall before disappearing around the corner. Smirking, she licked her lips. _'I think I just found myself a new toy.'_

Fleur, who was watching the whole thing, panicked a little. Aurora was a descendant of sirens, and the girl took great pleasure in using her ancestor's powers on whomever she deemed worthy of her time. 'No', was not a word sirens were used to hearing. They cared little for anything outside of their own needs and desires. True, there was an unspoken agreement between all creatures that another's mate was off-limits so to speak, but sirens were known to ignore those laws if they stood in their way. Fleur quickly left the library in search of Hermione. She needed to warn her and apologize to her mate. Then maybe they could start over and Fleur could try and be friends with Hermione, she knew they couldn't just jump straight to being lovers. Not after all that had already happened between them.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione's day went by slower than usual. The unease she had experienced in the library hadn't left her and it caused her mood to grow sour as the day wore on. By the dinner time she had already chewed off Ron and Harry's head multiple times and the boys had shied away from her. When they sat down she immediately took notice of Ginny. The girl seemed lost in her own head. She sat with a goofy smile on her face and her eyes continuously found their way over to the Ravenclaw table and, in particular, to a small blonde haired girl.

Hermione smirked and took a deep breath through her nose. Over the smell of pork chops and potatoes and various other foods she picked out Ginny's scent. The young Weasely's scent was mixed with someone else's. The smell was different through. Earlier the other girl had smelled like Fleur, jasmine and sandalwood, now however her smell had changed. Hermione picked up peppermint and dragon's blood.

The change in smell confused her. _"No one can change their scent. Well no one except…'_ Hermione felt like she had been smacked across the head by Snape. Looking around she saw nearly every boy, and a few girls, staring or fighting hard not to stare at the Ravenclaw table. Following their line of sight it either landed on Fleur, Aurora, or Fleur's sister. Snapping her head back to her plate Hermione began calling up all the information she had learned about Veelas.

As she ran down the list of identifying traits the truth became clear. Ron, thick headed as he was, was right. Hermione turned back to look at the blonde that had gotten such a rise out of her by simply being near her. _'Veela,'_ she thought to herself.

"Excuse me," a soft voice called from behind her. Hermione jumped a little, startled by the sudden intrusion. She knew who it was before she even turned around, the overbearing scent of roses and that sickly sweet smell causing her to grimace.

"May I help you Aurora?" Hermione asked in as nice a tone as she could muster. From the corner of her eye she could see people's attention shifting to the girl next to her. Ron turned a frightening shade of purple and even Harry looked to be affected by her presence.

"I was just wondering if maybe you would be my guide this weekend. I know it's the weekend the students are allowed to go into the village and I was thinking you could show me around."

Hermione took in the girl's words very carefully and it was quite clear she was not asking at all, more like demanding. Hermione could hear the sputters of those around her trying to find their voice to offer to be the girl's guide instead. When Hermione was taking too long to answer Aurora placed gentle hand on her shoulder, making sure her fingers would graze Hermione's neck. She mistook the shiver of disgust for one of pleasure.

"I'll see you in the entrance hall after breakfast then." She smiled and turned to walk away when Hermione stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to Hogsmead this weekend." At her words Hermione both felt and saw Aurora's mood darken. Hermione inwardly smirked at the girl. "I've more important things to do," she added.

"I guess I'll find someone else, then," Aurora gritted out. With a stiff nod she walked back to her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione returned her attention to her plate, trying to ignore the harsh scent of the girl still covering her.

After a few moments Ron found his voice again.

"What did you tell her 'no' for?"

"If you want to spend your weekend with an arrogant girl like her it's fine by me. I'd rather do something productive with my time." She snapped at him, adding in her mind, _'Like prepare for the next full moon.'_

The rest of dinner went by without another word being said, which was good for Hermione as the feeling of eyes burning into the back of her head was pushing her limits. When dinner ended Hermione gave a curt "goodnight" to her friends and left the hall.

The walk to her room calmed her bit, and the gentle breeze blew away the thick scent of Aurora the still clung to her.

Her calm was short lived as the wind changed direction it brought with it jasmine and sandalwood. Clenching her jaw, Hermione sped up her pace and could hear the faint sounds of heels echoing down the hall. Rounding the final corner Hermione ducked behind a statue and waited. It wasn't long before her stalker passed her by, the blonde hair leaving no doubt as to who it was.

Hermione grabbed the girl from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her chest. Fleur let out a yelp of surprise and Hermione could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"What do you want?" she hissed at the girl in her arms.

She got no response but she could hear Fleur's breaths getting heavier. Stepping out of her anger Hermione realized the position they were in.

Fleur was flush against her, their bodies touching at every possible point. Only one point of contact worried her though. The feel of Fleur pushing her ass against her crotch caused a shudder to run down Hermione's spine. Hermione pulled Fleur closer to herself, burying her nose in the nape of the girl's neck. The scent of jasmine and sandalwood began to increase and Hermione could feel warmth spreading in the pit of her stomach. A low growl escaped her throat and she was surprised when it was answered with a moan.

"What's happening?" Hermione's quiet plea entered Fleur's ear. Letting out a sigh Fleur pulled away from Hermione, her body crying out as she did.

Taking a few calming breaths she turned around.

"I know you do not like me, but I have something I need to tell you. Please."

Hermione eyed the girl before her. She seemed honest enough in this moment.

"What is it?"

"Do you 'ave somewhere private we can talk?"

Grunting, Hermione motioned for Fleur to follow her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta -Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

The two walked down the hall side by side. Hermione kept an eye on the beautiful blonde next to her, not totally trusting her yet. The walk seemed longer than it was mostly due to the tense silence that surrounded them. Coming to the lone portrait in the hall Hermione stopped. Fleur looked around and saw no doors but quickly reminded herself that Hogwarts used portraits as doorways. It was one of the many things she found so strange about the school. Looking up she saw a massive beast walk into the frame. It was a Griffon. The animal looked down at Hermione and seemed to brighten a little until it laid its canvas eyes on Fleur. The creature stiffened and quickly flicked its eyes to Hermione and back. It settled a heavy eye on Fleur until Hermione spoke up.

"It's okay, she's with me."

The winged beast continued to stare at Fleur for a moment longer before looking back to Hermione. The portrait swung open when Hermione gave a nod.

Fleur had watched the interaction with open curiosity. _'This is a very strange school'_ she thought to herself. Hermione held the portrait open and gestured for her to enter. Fleur gave her a soft smile and entered the room. As she walked past Hermione the scent of jasmine and sandalwood wafted into Hermione's nose and she shook her head to clear the fuzz it created in her mind. Fleur too was affected by the scent that surrounded her. Hermione's scent was thick in the room and Fleur's head swam a little.

"Would you like to sit?" Hermione offered.

Fleur nodded and perched on one of the soft chairs near the fireplace. Hermione sat on the sofa at the far end. She didn't trust herself to be too near this girl while alone together. Fleur seemed to appreciate her seating choice.

Now that she was alone with Hermione the Veela didn't know where to begin. Somehow blurting out that they are destined for one another and that Aurora only wants to use Hermione as a sex toy for her own pleasure didn't feel right. Luckily she was given a few seconds to think as a soft pop announced the arrival of a house elf.

"Would Mistress like Muir to bring up some tea?" The elf asked, taking a deep bow.

Fleur was in shock. No students at Beauxbatons were allowed to bring personal house elves with them to school. Hermione's voice brought her back to the present.

"Would you like a cup of tea Miss Delacour?" Hermione asked in a very formal, almost cold way. Fleur was saddened by the use of her last name.

"Oui, le jasmine si vous l'avez. " Fleur said to the elf.

Muir then turned to Hermione. "Would Mistress also like some jasmine tea?"

Hermione nearly rolled her eyes but stopped herself. "Yes Muir, thank you." The elf popped out of the room to fetch their drinks.

Turning back to the blonde Hermione could see her trying to work out what to say. After a minute Fleur sighed and looked up at the girl reclining on the sofa. She was about to speak when Muir popped back in with their tea and a tray of biscuits. The elf bowed deeply and before he could ask if they needed anything else Hermione dismissed him for the night.

At once the room was filled with the scent of jasmine tea. Fleur picked up her cup and took a small sip, smiling at the taste.

"I've never had it before" Hermione said, getting the blonde's attention. Fleur looked up to see her studying the liquid then lightly sipping it. A warm smile crossed her face.

"It is good, no?"

"Yes it is."

The two fell back into silence, enjoying their drinks. Fleur's mind raced with what she would say and as she took the last sip of tea she was ready to speak.

"I would like to apologize," she started. Hermione gave her a quizzical look. "I 'ave said some very 'arsh things about a friend of yours and I would like to say I am sorry."

Hermione watched her for a moment, trying to see if her words were sincere. They were.

"Ginny is a very close friend of mine." Hermione said, adding. "I meant what I said in the library, she is like my sister."

"So it would seem."

"Is that all you came to say?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Fleur looked at the empty cup in her hands for a second before meeting Hermione's gaze.

"In the library you bumped into a girl."

"Don't tell me you're here to tell me to stay away from your friends?"

"No, Aurora is not a friend of mine."

"Really, why not?"

Fleur laughed, "you 'ave met her, you tell me."

"Touché."

Sighing, Fleur started to speak. "Aurora is not like other girls."

"How so?"

"She 'as creature blood in her, like me. Though not from the same creature."

"So it's true. You're a Veela." Hermione said, a little shocked that Ron had been right.

"Only a quarter, but it is enough." Fleur told her, a proud smile graced her lips.

"So what is Aurora?"

"She carries Siren blood in her, though it is very diluted."

Hermione was stunned. Descendents of Sirens were rare and in fact true Sirens were extinct. "So, she's part Siren. That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"She wants to bed you," Fleur blurted out.

Hermione sat up in shock, annoyed when a jolt of energy shot straight to her crotch.

"Well," she said clearing her throat and setting down her cup. "Thank you for the warning."

Hermione watched Fleur. The girl seemed to be struggling with herself.

"She will not give up easily." Fleur finally said. "Especially after you rejected her for all to see."

"I'll be sure and watch myself" Hermione said. "So is that why you affect me the way you do? Because you are a Veela?"

Fleur looked up at the girl. She wanted to say no, it's because you are my mate, but she held back.

"Per'aps."

"Okay. Well," Hermione stood and walked towards the door. "It is late and I would like to get some rest, so if you wouldn't mind."

Fleur set down her cup and walked over to her.

"I am sorry to 'ave kept you up."

"It's no problem." Hermione said and reached for the door.

"I would like to be your friend."

The words stopped Hermione and she turned back to the girl. Fleur looked at little flushed but went on. "I know I 'ave not been the best guest, but I would like to start over. If you would like to as well, that is." She looked to Hermione under heavy lashes. Hermione felt another jolt course through her body and quickly tried to calm herself.

"I don't see why not." She said to the French girl. Hermione reached out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Fleur Delacour. It is a pleasure to meet you." Fleur took her hand and felt her knees go weak at the contact. Hermione felt an even stronger surge through her body as the soft hand lightly rested in her own. A tightening in her pants told her she needed to get this girl out of her room, and now.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Hermione said in a tight voice.

Fleur nodded and stepped towards the door at the same time Hermione did. The two bumped into each other and Hermione wrapped her arm around Fleur to stop her from falling over.

The two stiffened at their new position. Fleur was securely wrapped in one of Hermione arms and pressed to the girl's body. Her hip was resting against Hermione's crotch and she could feel the bulge that was growing there.

Hermione don't know who moved first but next thing she knew she had Fleur pinned against one of the bookcases near the door, with her lips kissing hungrily along Fleur's neck. She could feel her teeth sharpening; she tried to stop herself as she ran them along the pounding pulse below her lips. But it was so hard to pull away, especially with the sounds Fleur was making in her ear.

Fleur groaned and rolled her hips forward into Hermione's, opening her eyes she saw the moon rising in the distance, its full surface seeming to glow eerily. Tilting her head back from the sight she let out a panted breath and clawed at Hermione's back a little. She felt Hermione's growing lust pressing against her own. Moaning out loud, she was a little lost in the moment.

Hermione could tell something was wrong the minute the clock struck, sounding off in the room; pulling back she let out a pained whimper before moving away from Fleur like lightning. Fleur slumped to the floor when Hermione's support of her body left her, shaking her head a little to clear the fog she looked up at the girl when she heard the whimper.

Hermione was doubled over and seemed to be seizing, her hands clawed at the ground and her whimpers grew louder. Fleur panicked and raced over to the crouched girl "Hermione what's wrong? Are you hurt, did something happen? What's the matter?"

Hermione herself was feeling like an idiot. She couldn't believe she had let the full moon sneak up on her like this, and with Fleur in the room, no less. Moaning out in pain she felt her body building up pressure. Using the last of her strength she looked at Fleur with her bright yellow-amber eyes and said, "You should have never come up here with me," before all hell broke loose.

Hermione's scream of pain could have waked the dead from centuries past. Fleur watched on as the girl she had come to know was desperately, loudly, screaming in pain as she shifted in front of her. Fleur couldn't believe it; Hermione had been a werewolf this whole time. She stood watching the girl that was to be her mate wither in pain as her bones broke and reformed. Her clothes tore from her body, baring her skin to Fleur's eyes, but it slowly became covered in fur.

Fleur sat there for what seemed like forever with Hermione until the screams stopped and Hermione's wolf form lay on the floor beside her panting and gasping for air. Fleur slowly reached out her hand and touched the silky, downy fur and whispered - "Hermione, are you okay?"

Bright glowing eyes snapped open and caught Fleur's own before she could make another move. Fleur felt her heart begin to pound in her chest while staring into those eyes.

The wolf slowly began to stand, all the while keeping its eyes locked on Fleur. The blonde made no move, barely letting small breaths pass her lips.

Fleur watched the beast before her stand to its full height and look down on her. Her mind was racing, trying to find any knowledge she had on the animal. She was thoroughly convinced she knew nothing about werewolves as all the knowledge she had recalled didn't apply to the one in front of her.

Hermione felt something in her push herself towards Fleur. There was a pull to the girl shaking on the floor that she couldn't resist. Fleur pressed herself harder against the wall, hoping it would open up somehow and give her an escape. As Hermione took another step towards her she closed her eyes and prayed for help. And it came in the shape of one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what is going on here?" the kind voice of Dumbledore broke through the tension.

Fleur's eyes snapped open and she turned towards the man. He stood in his robes, hands behind his back, with a curious look on his face. Fleur wanted to scream for help, or usher him out of the room at least for his own safety.

Hermione never took her eyes off Fleur for a second. She could sense the old man behind her, watching her, so she didn't make any more moves.

"Miss Delacour, I believe it is past curfew." Fleur looked at the man like he was insane, and if the stories were to be believed, he was. Dumbledore sent her a warm smile and stepped aside leaving a clear path to the door. "It's alright, come along now before Madame Maxime mounts a search party."

Standing on wobbly legs Fleur edged along the wall towards the door. Her Veela screamed at her to stay and wished this man away. Looking back to Hermione she could see the werewolf shaking. Hermione was fighting for all she was worth to stay where she was and not pull Fleur back to her or attack Dumbledore. The old man was standing there with his ever present smile, waiting for Fleur to leave. She could practically hear the cogs spinning in his mind, trying to figure out what was going on in here. To be honest she wanted to know what he had come up with because it would be better than her thoughts, which were still jumbled together. Fleur finally made it past Dumbledore when the man stopped her.

"Miss Delacour, I hate to ask this, but would you mind terribly not mentioning this to anyone?"

The young girl shook her head and cast one last look to Hermione before leaving the room. Once Fleur was gone Dumbledore turned towards Hermione. "I think we should have a talk about this at a later date Miss Granger. Until then I shall leave you, but remember; don't leave this room while you are in this state," and with that he left as well.

The next morning Hermione awoke on the fur rug near the fireplace naked, curled up in a small ball. Crookshanks was curled around her legs and the sun seemed far too bright. Groaning, she rolled over and felt some slight aches left over from her transformation.

She got up and stretched a little, and hearing some of her joints pop she walked off towards the shower. Once clean and in some new clothes she made her way downstairs and headed towards the great hall. Sitting down she saw that it was still early and not many people were in the great hall yet. Grabbing the cup of tea that was on the table she sipped on it and ate some buttered toast and eggs. She was just finishing when Ginny came into the room hand in hand with Fleur's sister. Both seemed to be giggling about something before Ginny let the girl's hand go and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Hermione watched both girls for a moment until a soft ache in her heart made her look away. She shook her head to clear her thoughts; turning back she was surprised to Fleur making her way into the great hall as well. Quickly spinning her head back around she gathered her things and was leaving when Ginny stopped her.

"Mione, there you are! I have really got to talk to you." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly led the other girl to a secluded place once she had bid Gabrielle goodbye with a kiss to her cheek and a wave. Hermione felt the same small sharp pain as before in her heart, but she shook it off once more. Ginny finally stopped once she was sure both of them were alone.

Grinning, Ginny turned and quickly hugged Hermione, "Oh Mione, I am so in love…" she began to talk about Gabrielle and all of the things she loved about her, even telling Hermione how close in age they were, with Ginny just four months older then Gabrielle. When Hermione was able to finally leave Ginny's side she made her way to the first class of the day. Walking into Professor McGonagall's room she sat down and sighed.

She hadn't been sitting there long before the rest of the students began to fill in and take up the seats; of course Harry and Ron both took their customary seats right beside her.

When class had let out for lunch Hermione made her way towards Dumbledore's office, ready for the scolding she knew she was about to get from the man she considered to be almost like a grandfather. Saying the password to the statue she began the climb to Dumbledore's office.

Walking in, she smiled at what she saw - Dumbledore sat at his desk with his mouth filled with a sucker and soft look on his face. When he went to speak he pulled the bright red sucker out of his mouth and said, "Have a seat Miss Granger, we are still waiting on a few more people to arrive." Hermione was confused, why would there need to be more people? She had started to worry a little when all of a sudden a knock came on the door. Looking when Dumbledore called for the person behind the door to enter she felt even more worried.

In walked McGonagall, Fleur, and Fleur's Headmistress, all three took a seat in the office. Fleur took the seat closest to Hermione, smiling as she brushed the back of Hermione's hand with her own to try and comfort the worried girl. Hermione felt like electricity had just jump started her heart, and she felt herself begin to blush. Nodding to Fleur she pulled her hand back and turned to face Dumbledore, doing her best to ignore the girl next to her.

Hermione could feel the hurt coming off of Fleur as she forced her eyes to Dumbledore. She could also feel the heated glare of Madame Maxime. It was obvious the woman was not happy to be here and Hermione knew she was the reason for it.

"I am so glad everyone could make it. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore said, and he held the candies out to the four women in front of him.

"Monsieur Dumbly-dorr, if we could cut to the chase per'aps" Madame Maxime said. Hermione had to agree with the large woman, she wanted this to be over and done with as soon as possible.

"Very well."

"You 'ave a werewolf amongst your students and you some'ow felt it unnecessary to inform myself and Karkaroff about its presence," she said.

"Doing so would violate my student's right to privacy."

"Not doing so 'as violated my students' right to safety!" she shouted at Dumbledore. McGonagall jumped to her feet and the two women engaged in a verbal battle.

Hermione sat quiet, staring at a point past Dumbledore's left shoulder. Fleur couldn't help but watch the girl next her.

 _"She would not 'urt me. Never."_ Fleur thought to herself.

"Professor McGonagall, Madame Maxime, if you would please take your seats so we may continue this conversation." The two women glared at each other but did as Dumbledore asked.

"Now, while I agree that it may not have been the best decision to withhold this information from the visiting schools it was and still is my final decision." McGonagall sent Maxime a smirk while the Beauxbatons headmistress looked shocked at the headmaster in front of her. Before she could go on another tirade he held his hand up to quiet her and continued to speak. "Miss Granger is ranked number one in her year, she is often called the brightest witch of her age. She is a smart, level headed girl who poses no threat to anyone outside of her wolf state, and even then she is under the influence of wolfsbane and other potions to help her through the full moon."

"If she is so smart, why did she lead Fleur to her private quarters on the full moon? She could have killed her!"

"Well that is why they are both here, to answer our questions," Dumbledore said, and with a twinkle in his eye that Hermione knew all too well added, "and each other's questions as well."

Madame Maxime turned and looked down her nose at Hermione.

"Well Mademoiselle Granger, why did you lure…"

"I didn't lure anyone to my room, she followed me."

Hermione felt all eyes shift off her and onto Fleur. The French girl tensed up.

"Well Miss Delacour, why were you following Miss Granger around the school at night?" McGonagall asked, loving the turn in events as she watched Maxime's shocked look.

Fleur gathered her courage and spoke. "I wanted to apologize. I 'ad said some things zis past week that were unkind. I went to make amends."

"So you followed Miss Granger to make amends for past transgressions" Dumbledore said.

"Oui."

"While I am glad to see the schools getting along I am sorry you chose that night to follow Miss Granger."

"You should have kept a closer watch on a student with that condition Dumbly-dorr," Maxime said, not liking her student admitting wrong doing.

"My dear Madame Maxime, I am not the only one with students with creature blood. Tell me, do you have a staff member escorting your students around Bauxbatons and here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore shot at the woman. She had worn his patience thin. Madame Maxime stayed quiet.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Europe. I assure you your students will be safe while here. As for this incident between Miss Granger and Miss Delacour, it seems it is in the best interest of both students to keep this between us."

Hermione looked at him confused. She could have killed Fleur. Well not killed, as she had felt the need to only kill Dumbledore when he interrupted them. No, she would have…

Hermione stopped thinking. She didn't want to think about what might have happened between them had they not been interrupted. She came back to herself as Madame Maxime agreed with Dumbledore.

"Excellent, are there any more questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"You are not an ordinary werewolf," Fleur said quietly. It wasn't a question, just an observation.

"No. I am not." Hermione answered her just as quietly.

"What do you mean, not ordinary?" Madame Maxime asked, eyeing the girl even harder.

"We haven't quite figured that out yet," Dumbledore said.

Hermione sighed and said, "Go ahead and tell them what we think might be helping me control myself Professor, it's okay. I trust everyone here in this room." McGonagall looked at her student before turning to Dumbledore, signaling that she would protect her young cub if things got out of control. Neither Fleur nor Madame Maxime missed the glace showing just how serious this information was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta -Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall before saying, "We have theorized that it's Miss Granger's bloodline that is helping her to keep herself under control." Dumbledore paused for a moment when he noticed Fleur trying once more to hold Hermione's hand; he smiled when he saw Hermione accept the hand this time. "She is the descendent of two pure blood families, two very old pure blood families at that."

Madame Maxime looked over to the girl in question only to pause when she saw how Fleur was looking at the girl, smiling at the sight of young love she felt herself calm just a little on the inside. Hermione Granger had just gone up a little in respect in Madame Maxime's eyes.

Dumbledore went on to say more. "She is the daughter of both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw bloodlines."

Madame Maxime felt her eyes go large at that news. Every wizard in the world knew of the founding wizards and just how powerful they were. To come from just one bloodline all but guaranteed greatness, but to come from two was - it was amazing. Fleur herself was in a little shock but she shook it off faster than her headmistress did. All she cared about was Hermione, not how rich or poor she was nor if she was pure blood or not, not even if she was an intersexed werewolf. Giving the hand that was holding hers a soft squeeze she did her best to send her mate comfort.

Hermione felt a weight lift off her shoulders when some new people were told about her, especially since Fleur was one of them, and the soft feeling of the hand in hers seemed to make it all the more bearable to have her secrets told to people who were almost strangers. Turning her eyes to Fleur she was surprised to see the warmth and love in them. Blushing at the sight of such a thing, as the possibility of Fleur ever loving her felt so impossible, to even be friends with the girl was enough. Clearing her throat she spoke up. "Ummm, if that's all I would like to be excused to get to the rest of my classes, so if you have my punishment ready, Headmaster, I will gladly accept it for putting Fleur in danger and then be on my way."

Fleur stood up. "I will not allow any punishment to be set on 'Ermione, it is not 'er fault, it is mine for following 'er to 'er room," said Fleur as she stood in front of Hermione.

Madame Maxime, seeing her student defend the other girl nodded, "I see no reason to punish the girl either, now that we all have sat down and had this talk. However, I feel that on the nights of the full moon it would be best from now on if Miss Granger had someone to spend the nights with her, to watch over her." Fleur looked at her teacher in confusion before she saw the look her teacher was giving her.

"I will do it," said Fleur before turning to look at Hermione and smiling," She is my m-friend, after all." Fleur hoped no one noticed the word that nearly slipped from her lips.

Hermione looked to her two teachers before smiling herself and nodding, "I would like that as well, but if things get out of hand I want you to run, okay?"

Fleur nodded and looked at the adults in the room. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Maxime all nodded in agreement before Dumbledore spoke up, "Then it is settled; you two are now free to go." Fleur smiled and turned to offer Hermione her hand. Hermione smiled and took it before gathering up her things, and holding hands both left the office.

"They are in love, aren't they, Albus?" asked McGonagall, watching them go.

Madame Maxime nodded. "Yes, they are. It is quite easy to tell now that I have seen how they interact with each other."

Dumbledore smiled as well. "Yes, I agree it's hard to hide that kind of love, although I do believe Miss Granger is only just now starting to understand how she feels about your student, Madame Maxime."

Hermione was still holding Fleur's hand in hers when they came to her classroom door. Pausing in front of the door she turned to face the beautiful blond with a smile before she blushed a little and let go of the other girl's hand. "Well, I guess I will see you later Fleur…umm, if you want we can talk in the library near supper time, because I have a huge paper to work on that's due in a few days."

Fleur nodded and stood on her tip toes to give Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek before saying, "I never noticed how tall you were until just now, 'Ermione, anyway I shall meet you in the library - until then, good bye." Hermione blushed and watched Fleur walk away her eyes trailing lower with each step Fleur took until her eyes landed on Fleur's swaying backside. Blushing more, she raised a hand to her cheek and felt a goofy grin come to her face before she shook it off and turned to enter the class.

Neither of them noticed the burning set of eyes watching them with hatred before that person turned and stormed away in anger, thinking _'Oh, this is far from over Miss Granger. If you had just accepted my offer and come to my bed I wouldn't have to do this, and as for Fleur I can fix her and show her she doesn't deserve you.'_

Hermione sat down in class and began to take notes as soon as the teacher started talking. Ron and Harry both noticed she seemed happier than normal, though, and that her eyes seemed to glaze over every time her hand reached up to touch her cheek. Both just shook it off and turned to their own work. It was after the last class of the day that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking down the hall heading towards the great hall when Hermione realized that she left her book in Snape's classroom. Growling a little in frustration she turned to Harry and Ron, "You guys go on ahead I need to run back to class and grab something I forgot, okay?" Once they both nodded and moved to go on without her she turned around and made her way back to Snape's class. She grabbed her book and put it into her bag and headed back out into the hall way.

She was about to turn away and head back to meet up with Harry and Ron for a little bit of supper then head off to the library to meet up with Fleur when a sound echoing in the hall stopped her. Tilting her head a little she cocked her ear and listened again. The sound of Draco Malfoy's voice reached her ears, followed by his two goons laughing along with the sound of Pansy Parkinson agreeing with Draco. Hermione moved closer and peeked around the corner of the wall.

"Look what we have here mates, a fresh young Veela girl that thinks she has the right to tell me no when I ask for something," said Draco as he shoved the young blond into Crabbe and Goyle's arms. The two held the young girl tight in their grasps and laughed some more.

Pansy walked up and slapped the girl's face ."Your whole race of people are nothing but whores, so stop fighting and give my Draco what he wants." Hermione felt anger seeping into her bones and spreading like wildfire. Somewhere in the back of her mind she swore she heard a voice whispering, _'Protect your mate's sister, protect your family, protect her, protect her at all costs.'_

Hermione saw Crabbe and Goyle force the girl onto her knees and move to hold open her mouth, she saw Pansy come up behind Draco and stroke his crotch before she unzipped his pants. Hermione saw red; she rounded the corner and dropped her bag with a bang. Draco and his crew looked up startled, along with wet blue eyes looking up in hope. Draco laughed before speaking, "You want some too, mudblood? Fine, just get on your dirty hands and knees and wait your turn." Hermione stalked closer and closer before she reached for Goyle's shoulder. There was a sickening crunching sound, and Goyle let out a piercing scream, Hermione looked up at Draco with golden eyes and threw the boy at the wall.

Reaching over she quickly punched Crabbe in the face and sent him flying into the opposite wall. Pansy tried her turn next, while Draco zipped his pants back up and began trying to search for his wand, Pansy marched up to Hermione and smacked her straight across the face. Hermione's face barely moved at all from the blow but her right eyebrow split open from the ring the girl was wearing. Pansy stepped back on shaking legs when those eyes locked onto hers.

Hermione reached out and grabbed the other girl's head before head butting her hard and knocking the girl out cold. Turning to Draco she saw he was still frantically searching for his wand. She picked him up by the neck with one hand and backed him into the wall. Growling at him, she finally spoke in a bone-chilling voice, "You finally crossed the line, Malfoy, and now today I get to teach you a lesson in how to treat young women." Hermione grinned darkly before kneeing him hard in the groin. Picking him back up by the hair of his head she dragged him over to where Gabrielle sat on the floor with tears falling from her eyes.

Kneeling down on his back she craned his head up so he could see Gabrielle and said, "Now say you're sorry to the nice girl, Malfoy." Draco began stuttering out an apology, and when Hermione was satisfied she pulled back really hard on his wand arm before cracking his face into the floor, knocking him out along with the rest of his friends. Turning her eyes to Gabrielle she stood up and moved over to her and opened her arms. "It's okay now. Let me take you to the nurse so she can look you over." Gabrielle picked up her stuff and Hermione's before quickly running into the older girls warm embrace, burying her face in the girls neck, taking in her scent along with some of her sister's lingering scent on the girl. Hermione easily picked the girl up in her arms and carried her gently to the infirmary.

Upon walking in she sat Gabrielle down and moved to gently kiss her forehead like a loving sister would before calling to Madame Pomfrey. The older woman came rushing in at the sound of Hermione's voice. Seeing the younger girl sitting on the table and the blood flowing from a small nick above Hermione's right eye, she quickly went to work checking on both girls, starting with Hermione and then turning to Gabrielle.

Hermione took that as her cue to look for Fleur and Ginny. Walking quickly to the great hall she made her way to the Gryffindor table and leaned in behind Ginny and whispered that her love needed her in the hospital wing before she turned her eyes to Fleur's table. Looking at the older girl she signaled with her eyes for her to come with Hermione. Out in the hall she waited for Fleur to join her before telling her what happened as she led her to the hospital wing. McGonagall, who had seen Hermione enter before the three girls left, went after them, listening quietly. Anger smoldered within her as she heard what had happened. She watched both girls enter the hospital wing before she summoned a house elf and told him to quickly send Dumbledore and Madame Maxime to the hospital wing. She waited for both to show up before leading them into the room.

The three professors walked in on a very irate Fleur pacing the wing cursing. Hermione was trying to calm her but appeared to be trying to calm herself as well. Ginny, Dumbledore and McGonagall thought, was doing a very good impression of her older brother Bill. The boy had as ways had a quiet intensity to him, and watching Ginny holding a crying Gabrielle, they could see that she had also inherited it. However the look on her face told them she would more than likely do something very stupid before the week was over. Madame Pomfrey walked over and gave her report.

"There appeared to be a scuffle. Miss Delacour has some bruising on her arms and her jaw as well as her cheek. Miss Granger had a cut on her right eyebrow, but not much else."

"And wat exactly waz zis scuffle about?" Madame Maxime asked, a fire burning in her eyes.

"I don't know, they haven't said anything yet." Pomfrey told them.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore called out. Hermione and Fleur stopped pacing and looked over to the man. "A word, please." Hermione nodded and gave Fleur one last reassuring look before going to the headmaster. Fleur walked over and sat by her sister's bed, but made no move to disturb her and Ginny. Hermione followed the three adults outside the wing. Dumbledore cast a muffilato around them and turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger I need to know what happened."

"Malfoy and his gang of idiots were hassling Gabrielle in an empty hallway. They were being rough with her and Malfoy was about to do something I didn't agree with. I stopped them and they ran off."

Madame Maxime was furious. She demanded swift punishment for the group in question. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore knew Hermione was holding back. They knew the Gryffindors would deal with Malfoy and his cronies on their own. Dumbledore asked McGonagall to fetch Severus and take him to his office so they could discuss tonight's events.

The two headmasters and Hermione walked back into the infirmary. Ginny was still sitting on the bed with Gabrielle curled up in her arms, the blonde girl lightly sleeping. Fleur looked up at them and marched over.

"Well? Wat are you going to do about zis?" She hissed at Dumbledore.

"Do not worry, we are dealing with eet, Fleur," Madame Maxime told her.

Fleur was about to say something when Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the two adults.

"She's right Fleur. You must calm down," Hermione told her as she led the fuming blonde back to the chair near Gabrielle's bed.

Fleur turned to Hermione to yell at her, looking for someone to dump all her anger on, when she saw Hermione's face. Pomfrey had healed the cut, but there was a large bruise still there. Fleur reached a tentative hand up and ran it along the edge of the dark mark. Hermione winced a little at the touch and Fleur quickly withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry" Fleur quickly apologized.

"No, it's fine, just a little tender" Hermione told her.

"Who did that to you?" Fleur asked. Hermione could see the fire mounting behind her eyes.

"Don't worry, I got them back." Fleur looked like she wanted to press the issue but decided not to. Hermione looked over at Gabrielle and Ginny on the bed. "How is she?"

"She will be fine, your Madame Pomfrey assures me," Fleur informed her.

While Fleur watched her sister Hermione looked up to find Ginny's eyes on her. With a subtle nod she told the redhead they would talk when they were somewhere private. Ginny nodded back and pulled the sleeping girl closer to her. Once Madame Pomfrey tended to Hermione and Gabrielle's bruises they were allowed to leave.

Ginny and Gabrielle walked ahead of the older girls. Ginny had an arm wrapped around Gabrielle's waist and the petite blonde rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. Hermione and Fleur walked side by side with a small gap between them. As soon as they left the infirmary Fleur noticed both Hermione and Ginny place their wands in easy to reach places, both girls were on high alert and turned towards every little noise and shadowy movement. As a result Fleur too placed her wand in the front pocket of her robes and rested her hand above it. The small group didn't talk as they made their way across the castle towards the Beauxbatons carriage. When they reached the outside of the school Hermione and Fleur slowed their pace and let Gabrielle and Ginny have a bit of privacy.

Fleur couldn't help but ask, "'Ermione, 'oo did zis ?" the worry and anger thickening her accent.

"Don't worry about them; just keep an eye on Gabrielle, okay."

"'Ermione…"

"I will deal with them," Hermione told her in a stern voice. The thought of Fleur being cornered by Malfoy and his goons sent chills down her spine and fury through her veins. Fleur could sense the anger coming off Hermione and she knew it was because of what happened to her little sister. She reached out and took Hermione's hands in her own.

"Zank you." Fleur said to her. "You didn't have to help her…"

"Yes I did. I would have never let anything happen to her…or you," Hermione told Fleur with such conviction that Fleur had no doubt in her.

Fleur pulled her hand from Hermione's and pushed up on her tip-toes while pulling Hermione down to her. Their lips met in a soft embrace and Hermione pulled Fleur to her. She felt the girl melt against her body, the tension leaving them both as they held each other close. They broke their kiss but stayed wrapped around each other. Hermione felt inexplicably content in Fleur's arms, the small voice in the back of her mind trying to nudge her into further action. Hermione refused however, the kiss and holding Fleur was more than enough. The sound of the carriage door being thrown open and dozens of Beauxbatons students rushing out forced the two apart.

They looked over and found Gabrielle and Ginny being swarmed by their peers. Some of the girls were shooting heated glares at Ginny. They had been informed that an 'incident' had taken place between some Hogwarts students and a Beauxbatons girl and most had decided all Hogwarts students were nothing more than rule breaking hooligans. Ginny leaned over and whispered something into Gabrielle's ear before walking off towards Hermione. Fleur placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips before leaving her for her sister. The same pair of hate filled eyes watched them. Fleur stopped Ginny and thanked her for helping with Gabrielle. Ginny told her not to worry, that she and Hermione would take care of whoever did that to her.

The walk back to the common room was a somber affair, only two words were spoken.

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

With that the two girls headed for Gryffindor, Hermione not trusting her anger enough right now to be alone. She stayed until just about curfew before heading back to her room. Muir greeted her and handed her a note. She took the piece of parchment and eyed it carefully.

"Muir tested it Mistress. Muir found no curses or tricks."

Hermione thanked the elf and dismissed him. He popped out of the room and left Hermione by herself. Examining the writing on the note, she didn't recognize it, but it was quite elegant. She traced the letters of her name scrolled across the paper. Taking a deep breath a very familiar scent hit her and she quickly opened the note. It was from Fleur. She thanked Hermione again for protecting Gabrielle and let her know that the girl was doing okay. She warned Hermione that some of the Beauxbatons students would not be as friendly come tomorrow. She also told Hermione that she had to write her parents about the incident and she had included Hermione's act of onus.

Hermione thought the word was an odd one to use but shook the feeling. The second half of the letter was from Gabrielle. The younger Delacour thanked her as well, but she also begged Hermione to not let Ginny do something she may regret. _'Too late'_ Hermione thought to herself. She knew her friend was up in the north tower plotting her revenge, and if Hermione was honest she wasn't going to stand in her way. Placing the letter safely in her desk drawer Hermione took a long hot shower to try and relieve some of the tension in her muscles. _'Tomorrow is going to be very interesting,'_ she thought to herself as she lay down for the night.

Across the ground shaking hands tied a roll of parchment to a massive red Kite. Fleur was not afraid, more so anxious. She stood back and watched the bird take flight. She knew her parents would be upset about what had happened to Gabrielle and would probably want them to come home immediately, but she had written to tell them they could not leave. Fleur was more than positive that Gabrielle had found her mate, and so had she. The note she had just sent said it all. She told them that Hermione didn't know she was her mate yet, and that she had saved Gabrielle from the attack and defended the girl. Gabrielle had written about how Ginny had held her and swore to protect her day and night from the malicious students at the school. Fleur had included her conversation with Hermione and the girl's promise of protection as well. She hoped it was enough to stay her father's hand. _'If grand-mere or maman get the note we will be okay,'_ Fleur thought to herself walking back to the carriage. She walked past the common area and to her room. She could feel eyes burning into her back the whole way but didn't look to see who it was, she didn't need to.

The next morning at breakfast the school was greeted with a sight more wonderful than Christmas morning. It seemed that while Slytherins were very good at curses, healing spells and charms were not in their arsenal. Malfoy and his goons kept their heads low, but everyone had seen the bruises already. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and applause when the four sulked into the hall. The smile on Ron's face looked nearly painful.

"Did you see, he even had a limp!" He cheered.

"We got to find who did that and throw them a party!" Seamus said and the whole table agreed.

Ginny took one look at the group of battered snakes and turned to Hermione. They locked eyes and Ginny gave her a curt nod of appreciation, but the look in her eye said it wasn't enough.

The teaching staff looked stunned and Hermione could feel several pairs of eyes burning into her back. She did her best to ignore them and enjoy her breakfast. She didn't get very far into her breakfast when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, looking up she turned to meet Aurora's black eyes burning with hatred, looking at her. Aurora smiled at Hermione and leaned in and whispered, "If you do not want everyone to know your secret then I suggest you get up and follow me right now."

Hermione felt her whole body tense before fear laced through her body. _'How does she know…did she see me shift or did she guess…'_ gathering her stuff she carefully followed the black haired girl out into the hallway.

Worried blue eyes watched as both got up and walked out of the great hall. Fleur moved to get up and follow, only to be stopped when all the food vanished off the tables and Dumbledore rose from his seat. "It is time, students, for the goblet to choose its champions." With those words the goblet was wheeled back into the room. Its blue flame glowing even brighter as it was stopped in the center of the room.

She sat back down, because she knew she needed to be here for her school. Frowning, she turned her eyes back towards where Hermione and Aurora had exited the room, gripping the table top a little harder than normal she fought with herself over just getting up and leaving. When her name was called as one of the Champions she got up and walked into the room that was indicated, but not before letting her eyes wander once more to where her mate had left through those ominous looking double doors. She fought the sickening feeling building up in the pit of her stomach and left the great hall, the door closing behind her with a bang.

Hermione could feel the tension growing with each step she took away from the great hall. When Aurora finally came to a stop in a deserted hall way near some sleeping portraits Hermione felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Hermione licked her dry lips and clutched at the strap holding up her satchel full of school books. "What do you want in return for your silence about my secret?" asked Hermione after she had gathered her courage.

Aurora smirked and walked up to Hermione. Grabbing the girl's tie, she wound it up in her hand a little and pulled Hermione in. "First I want a kiss." She leaned up a little and waited for Hermione's lips to touch hers. Hermione growled and the voice in the back of her mind all but screamed at her to tell the girl to go and fuck off. Reeling in her anger Hermione leaned down and gave the girl a soft kiss to the cheek. Aurora frowned and yanked a little on Hermione's tie. "That's not what I asked for dear, that's a kiss you give to your mother or grandmother." Pulling tighter on the tie she let her voice slowly start to weave its magic around Hermione as she said, "I want a kiss you give to a lover." Hermione felt the same sensation as before. Like something was snaking around her body and trying to find an entrance to take control of her mind. Pushing it off she really did growl before glaring at the girl and leaning back in.

Her lips connected to Aurora's and it felt like something poisonous was burning away at her lips. Hermione felt the anger building inside her body when Aurora dared to try and slide her tongue between Hermione's lips. Pulling back she said, "There's your damn kiss. Now let me go." Aurora glared at Hermione but let it slide before releasing her hold on the girls tie.

"That was a piss poor excuse for a kiss," Aurora stated after she leaned back against a wall. "Oh well, I am sure we will have plenty of time to work on that, after all, if you don't want your whole school knowing your secret then you are going to start ignoring Fleur and start dating me." Hermione felt shock race through her body.

"What does Fleur have to do with me dating you?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms.

Aurora smirked and said, "Don't be foolish, I know you two are dating each other, to bad for Fleur I always get what I want"

Hermione glared at the girl before saying, "We're not dating."

Aurora looked at Hermione really hard for a moment before an evil smile fell across her face. "Oh, this is priceless! She hasn't told you, has she?" Aurora giggled some before saying, "And you don't have a clue yourself, do you?"

Hermione growled and slammed her hands against the wall, pinning Aurora in place. "GET TO THE POINT," she all but yelled in the girl's face. Aurora felt a little panic at the anger displayed at her, but taking a deep breath she pulled Hermione in for a kiss once again, this time sliding her tongue into the girl's mouth while pushing up into her body. Pulling back she spoke, "My point is, you are now mine, Hermione Granger, unless you want your secret told, and you are to stay away from Fleur at all costs." With that Aurora walked away saying, "I expect you to sit with me later at lunch and supper time, and then tomorrow for breakfast, and so on for the rest of the time I am here in this school." With those parting words Aurora disappeared around a corner.

Hermione let out a roar and punched the wall, pulling her slightly throbbing hand back she watched as the hole in the wall repaired itself before sighing and making her way down to the hospital wing. When she was asked what happened to her hand she just told the nurse that she got angry in her room and punched a wall. Once she was cleared to leave the room, she made her way to her classroom with a bandage on her hand and anger still burning in her eyes.

Harry and Ron tried to ask her what was wrong only to get no response, so they went back to talking between themselves. "Can you believe it, Harry? Victor Krum is going to be one of the champions, no offense to Cedric or Fleur but he is going to win this game with his hands tied."

Hermione felt her ears perk up at Fleur's name. "Fleur is a champion, then?" Hermione asked Harry. Getting a nod, from both Harry and Ron, Hermione turned back to her work and stayed silent for the rest of the class.

Hermione was making her way towards lunch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny when Aurora walked up to the group. Nodding to the two boys and the redhead she walked over to Hermione and laced arms with her before saying, "Good afternoon, love," and kissing Hermione on the cheek. Ron blushed a deep purple color and started sputtering. Harry began to pat Ron on his back to force some air back into his lungs while leading him into the great hall. Ginny glared at Aurora. She turned to Hermione expecting the older girl to do something in return only to see defeat shining in those normally vibrant brown eyes. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Giving a huff of anger Ginny stormed ahead into the great hall as well.

Aurora grinned and gave Hermione's rear a firm squeeze. "That's a good love, now come along." Hermione felt so powerless in that moment that she promised herself she would find a way out of this even if it meant breaking as many school rules as possible and getting expelled. Until then she bowed her head and gritted her teeth and linked arms with the girl once more before leading her into the hall. Walking over to her table she waited for Aurora to sit down before Hermione sat down beside her.

Looking up she saw a crowd of blue before she focused in on a head of blond hair. When her eyes locked onto Fleur's she felt her own heart break at the tears that rolled down the blonde's cheek. Aurora smirked and leaned into Hermione's side before turned her head, letting her lips brush against Hermione's cheek she grinned before whispering, "Don't forget yourself dear, or your secret will spread like wildfire."

Hermione turned to look at Aurora with as much hatred she had ever felt for someone in her entire life. What was it about not being with Fleur that was killing her so much on the inside? Aurora's lips curled up in a devilish smile before she whispered, "Kiss me."

Hermione knew that if she put up a fight it wouldn't only cause a scene, so swallowing down her anger she leaned in and gave the girl a soft kiss. She heard someone let out a quiet sob and looked up to see Fleur fleeing from the room. She saw her sister get up and go after her, along with Ginny getting up to go after her own lover to keep both of them safe.

Up at the staff table three adults frowned darkly, wondering what in the hell was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta -Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

When Hermione rolled over to wake up two days later she didn't even want to get out of the bed. Her heart and head ached and she had kissed a girl she didn't even like so many times that she was starting to not even put up a fight. Was this a punishment of sorts? She curled further into the blankets and pulled Crookshanks closer, along with her un-hatched egg. Crookshanks, sensing his mistress's distress purred and rubbed his head against her stomach before curling up on her and offering as much comfort as he could.

Hermione laid there in her bed so long that she heard a soft pop, then a soft voice asking, "Mistress are you ill, normally you have left for classes by now." She knew it was Muir the second he started speaking. Shaking her head beneath the covers she spoke

"Not really, at least I don't think so Muir. I am not quite sure how I would even begin to explain what is wrong with me." Muir walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed listening to his mistress talk.

"How about you tell Muir anyway and maybe he can help you?" Muir spoke softly and patted his young charge's leg and waited for her to answer. Hermione thought it over before sitting up and looking at her house elf. Crookshanks quickly readjusted to lie in Hermione's lap; Hermione watched the cat for a second before placing her egg between herself and Crookshanks to help keep the egg warm.

Sighing, she softly patted the egg before petting Crookshanks and speaking. "Well, it all began at the end of last semester…" Hermione began her tale, she told Muir of her werewolf problem along with meeting Fleur for the first time, coming to learn a little more about Fleur and saving her sister, and what had happened recently before ending her story on a sour note when she talked about Aurora.

Muir nodded and moved to sit beside Hermione drawing her in for a hug he patted her back and said "It sounds like love to me, my dear."

Hermione drew back and said "Are you insane? That pig headed bitch has lost her mind trying to use my secret against me, there's no way in hell I love her!"

Muir chuckled before shaking his head. "Not her young one, the other one, Fleur, wasn't it?" Hermione paused and looked at the house elf.

Muir nodded to himself. "It sounds to me like you don't understand your wolf side very much."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow in question before asking, "What do you mean?"

Muir got up and went over to the bookshelf nearest the bed and began to pull some books off the shelf before going through them. She watched him put all but one back, Muir began to flip through the book, and then he stopped on a page and read it aloud. "You will know as soon as it happens, your mind may not agree right away but your heart will know that it has found its one true mate, your inner animal will actively seek to begin consummation with the one it has chosen as its soulmate. You can fight against it all you want, but it will only bring pain to both you and those around you." Hermione stared at the house elf in shock before a blush welled up onto her cheeks.

Hermione thought back to her encounters with Fleur, how her heart began to race when she saw the blonde witch's smile flash through her mind's eye. Hermione thought of Fleur's gentle voice that was so soothing to her ears even when she was angry at the blond. She thought of Fleur's touch, and how it set her body afire in such a haze of pleasure she was sure one of these days she wouldn't be able to stop herself from taking the blond no matter where they were. The thought of sex and Fleur in her mind brought up all the dreams she had been having as of late. Hermione blushed and quickly grabbed a pillow to hide her lower body.

Muir just chuckled and closed the book. "I take it no more needs to be said." Hermione shook her head and Muir spoke again "Well then, gather your family's courage and wisdom and challenge this harlot that has you locked in this deal and then go and be with the one you truly love, my lady."

Hermione nodded and quickly made her way to the bathroom to get ready for classes. She hoped McGonagall wouldn't be too displeased with her. She walked out of the bathroom dressed, with her toothbrush still in her mouth. Hugging Muir, she slurred out _"thanks,"_ before rushing back and tossing her toothbrush into the sink. She made a quick dash out the door, grabbing her satchel on the way out.

Muir watched her go with a chuckle before turning to the bed, seeing the cat he smiled and gently picked up the pet and set it down on the floor, shooing it over to the cat bed in the corner of the room. Crookshanks meowed and rubbed up against Muir before making his way to his new bed. Muir was humming and making the bed when he paused, picking up the egg that sat on the bed he was startled when he heard a soft pecking sound. Lifting the egg closer to his ear, he listened again before grinning with delight. "You are going to come into the world today, aren't you little one? Oh Mistress will be so pleased."

Moving to a window that had sunlight coming though it he put the egg in a small nest made from a couch pillow and blanket by Hermione when she had first read that the egg needed heat constantly. Muir patted the egg gently before going about his work and cleaning the room, he would get his Mistress when he knew the egg was ready to hatch all the way, until then he would let her do what needed to be done.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Hermione made it to class a little late, and so McGonagall took away five points from her house. Hermione earned them all back by answering questions and performing a perfect transfiguration on a cup, turning it into a apple and then back into a cup. When class was over she stayed back and walked up to McGonagall. "Uh, Professor…" Hermione said to gain her attention.

"Yes Miss Granger, is there something I can help you with?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said "I think you might want to tell Professor Dumbledore to be ready to expel me after today," and with that Hermione took off, leaving a stunned McGonagall sitting in her classroom.

Standing quickly Minerva had a look of panic on her face, shouting out after Hermione only to realize the girl was already long gone. Shifting into her cat form she took off as fast as her four legs would carry her to Albus' office.

Bursting into the office mid-transformation she took no notice of the two people sitting inside the office. "Albus, something is going to happen, Hermione came to me just a few minutes ago and said something about expulsion and then took off."

Hearing a snort behind her she turned to glare at Madame Maxime. "Zee girl deserves watever 'appens to 'er after wat she put my Fleur through. While I am 'appy that Aurora found someone, there was no reason for your student to lure my Fleur along when she was only going to break 'er 'eart in the end."

McGonagall let out a small hiss and moved to grab her wand when a soft, broken, voice said, "Stop, just please can we get on wit zee meeting." Fleur was sitting beside Madame Maxime.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well let's see if we can't find Miss Granger first. After all, you wish to change your plans for the full moon, and you desire to not be around her anymore, so she should be here for this meeting." With that he rose from his seat and moved over to a large mirror and waved his hand over it. An image began to unfold on it.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Hermione ran through the halls pushing past students, following that sickly sweet scent she had come to know meant Aurora was nearby. Rounding the corner she saw the girl was with a group of Beauxbatons students and she seemed to be arguing with them. Walking up to the girl with a purpose she saw the other girls look at her with angry glares before signaling to Aurora that she was approaching.

Aurora was growing tired of this argument with these girls, so what if she stole Fleur's mate? The girl hadn't even told Hermione yet. She had won the battle and they needed to get over it, and stop arguing for Aurora to release Hermione back to Fleur. She was about to say something to send them all away when she noticed they all had stopped glaring at her and were now glaring over her shoulder at someone else. She heard one of them say, "Here comes your unwilling slave, you harlot," before she pointed to Hermione. Aurora turned around with a smirk and was about to speak when a rough hand wrapped around her arm and shoved her back into the wall with a thud.

Gasping a little she glared at Hermione and yelled "What do you think you're doing?"

Hermione watched the other girls just stare at her before she growled and looked into those ink black pools and said, "Game over, I don't care anymore if you tell my secret."

Aurora felt her stomach turn and sweat beginning to build in her hands, nervously she spoke in an overly sweet voice, "Come now Hermione, you can't mean that. After all, I will tell everyone, and I mean everyone."

Hermione dropped Aurora and said, "Go ahead and tell them. I don't care anymore, I will not let you keep me away from my mate." Aurora glared and turned to the girls that were watching them, she moved over to a student that was close behind them, leaning into his ear she whispered something and then she smirked and watched as he began to spread the words like wildfire through the school.

She stopped smirking when she heard giggling, and turning she saw Hermione bent over at the waist laughing. "What the hell is your problem, Granger? Now everyone will know you're a freak!"

Hermione laughed some more, she had heard what Aurora had whispered and felt some relief at what she had heard. Giggling some more she spoke, "So you told the whole school I am intersexed, saves me the trouble of telling them. I can't believe I was worried about that! My secret you knew, turns out I shouldn't have been worried at all." Straightening up she walked away, not even acknowledging the looks coming her way. Aurora felt her anger boiling and screamed before taking off back to the carriage to hide her shame at losing to not only her prey, but to a younger girl than her.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

Dumbledore smiled and waved his hand once more before turning to Fleur. "Well, Miss Delacour, I do believe someone is out searching for you. If you have changed your mind that is." Fleur was smiling so brightly after having just watched the whole scene unfold in front of her and the others in the room. Hermione had called Fleur her mate and had left Aurora. Hermione was being blackmailed, that's why she had done what she had. She was worried that Aurora knew her secret. Fleur didn't need to guess which secret Hermione feared people knowing about, and getting up she ran out of the office and went in search of her mate.

Madame Maxime frowned and said, "It seems like your student was worried about Aurora telling everyone about her being a werewolf. If you'll excuse me, I believe Aurora and I need to have a talk."

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Hermione ran through the castle in search of Fleur. She didn't know where to start looking but her feet carried her away. She trusted her instincts and followed their lead heading towards Dumbledore's office. She was so focused on finding her mate that she didn't even acknowledge the whispers that erupted as she passed by her fellow Hogwarts students. The reactions varied from house to house and she knew she would have to face them sooner or later, but right now she didn't care. She needed to find Fleur and that's all that mattered.

Rounding a corner that lead to the entrance hall she stopped. Gabrielle was standing by the doors leading to the great hall. The little blonde had been alternating between ignoring Hermione completely and shooting daggers at her. If anyone knew where Fleur was it would be her. Steeling herself she walked over to the girl, a faint scent of jasmine and sandalwood clung to her.

"Gabrielle?"

The young Veela turned to Hermione and tensed before settling on a heated gaze.

"What?" she hissed at the older girl. Hermione accepted the tone she knew she deserved.

"Do you know where Fleur is?"

Gabrielle looked incensed. "Why, so you can break 'er 'eart again?" Before Hermione could respond someone walked through the front entrance.

"Sorry, I know I'm late" Ginny apologized. Hermione watched Gabrielle's eyes light up at the sound of the redhead's voice, but she never moved her gaze away. Ginny walked up to her putting a book in her bag before pulling the small blonde into a hug and kissing her lightly on the cheek. When there was no response Ginny asked her, "what's wrong?"

Gabrielle nodded her head towards Hermione. Ginny followed her gaze to her friend and tensed a little. She thought she and Hermione would always be friends, but given the way the older girl had been acting as of late and the way she had treated Fleur, she wasn't so sure. Ginny decided to stay neutral and acknowledged the older girl with a stiff nod. Hermione returned it and asked again.

"Gabrielle, do you know where Fleur is?"

Ginny gave her a look like she was insane. After the past few days and the way she treated Fleur was she seriously asking for the girl? Gabrielle was about to unleash a string of very un-lady like words when the sound of running footsteps echoed from down the hall behind them.

Hermione wasted no time; she knew who it was running towards them. Her heart told her so. She bolted past the two girls in front of her and up the stairs. Gabrielle knew that was where Fleur had disappeared to and quickly gave chase, followed by Ginny. The two stood no chance of catching Hermione. The girl moved with a speed that was unmatched by any normal human. This faintly registered to Ginny as she tried to place where she had seen it before.

The hall was filled with the scent of Fleur, and Hermione felt her heart warm at it. The cold tendrils that had gripped it melted away at its appearance. Hermione paused to soak it all in. She opened her eyes when the echoes stopped. At the end of the hall, bathed in light, stood Fleur. Hermione felt like she was looking at an angel. In the blink of an eye they had closed the space between them. Hermione felt Fleur wrap her hands around her neck. She felt the soft silk of the Beauxbatons uniform under her hands as she pulled Fleur closer to her. She felt right,. standing there with her arms wrapped around the petite blonde, their bodies pressed together. This was meant to be.

Drawing Fleur's head back she pressed her lips lightly to those of her mate and let the strong feelings wash her away.

"I love you."

The words were spoken so softly that no one other than Fleur had heard them. The Veela felt her heart swell at their utterance. She pulled Hermione's lips to her and returned the sentiment by showing her feelings.

"Je t'aime."

The two held each other close, exchanging light kisses until someone cleared their throat.

"While I am 'appy for you both…" The two girls snapped their heads in the direction of Madame Maxime, "I do need to use the hallway." The two girls blushed and moved out of her way, never breaking their embrace. The large woman passed them by and stopped to look over her shoulder. "Do not worry about Mademoiselle Durante. I am on my way to 'ave a little chat wit 'er." With that the headmistress walked away. Hermione looked at Fleur a little confused. The blonde cupped her faced and answered her confusion.

"Aurora." At the girl's name Hermione pulled Fleur closer to her as both a way to calm herself and apologize. "'Er last name is Durante." Hermione nodded her head and then put it down in shame. "Wat is it amour?"

"I shouldn't have let her do that to me. I should have ignored her, but I was scared." Lifting her head Fleur saw she had tears in her eyes. "I should have known you were my mate as soon as I saw you."

Fleur pulled Hermione to her and kissed away a stray tear that made it past her eye.

"You know now, and I forgive you." The two held each other close.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Do all 'Ogwarts students make out in zee 'alls!" Madame Maxime's voice echoed down the hall. Fleur and Hermione laughed as they heard Gabrielle and Ginny quickly apologizing to the woman.

"Mistress," the squeaky voice of Muir called out. Hermione hadn't even heard him pop into the hall.

"Yes Muir what is it?" she asked with Fleur still wrapped in her arms.

"Your egg is hatching." With that he popped out of the hall.

It was Fleur's turn to look at Hermione confused. The taller girl beamed down at her.

"Come on, we must hurry." Hermione picked Fleur up and ran with her down the hall and towards her room. They passed a still blushing Ginny and Gabrielle on the way and Fleur managed to give her sister a stern look that lost all meaning as she was being carried to her mate's private quarters.

When they arrived at Hermione's room they found Muir standing by the wiggling egg set by the window. She put Fleur down and made her way over to the egg.

"How long?"

"Since Mistress left this morning. Muir waited until it was nearly time before calling you."

Fleur walked up and eyed the strange item moving around.

"'Ermione, wat is that?"

"It was part of my inheritance. A griffin egg." She said looking over to her mate, pride in her eyes.

"'Zere is a griffon in 'ere!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Ah, just in time" the voice of a man said. Hermione and Fleur turned to see Godric in his painting along with the griffin that normally guarded her door. A cracking sound drew everyone's attention back to the egg. It had a large split in it. Muir took a step back and allowed Hermione to sit next to it. Fleur walked up and took a place to Hermione's left. It took two more minutes of trying before the shell cracked again and they saw a bit of its beak. Hermione felt excitement swell in her chest as she watched, her hand entangled in Fleur's. Three more tries saw the shell crack again and the egg tip to the side. Hermione tried to help but Fleur stayed her hand and told her let the creature do this on its own. Hermione looked over to Godric who nodded in agreement with the blonde girl. Not long after a swift kick sent bits of shell across the room. Hermione and Fleur watched in awe as the creature emerged.

It was magnificent. The griffin was already the size of Crooks. True to form the animal lifted its eagle head and searched for its mother. Its golden eyes settled on Hermione and Fleur. The girls watched as it struggled to its feet and took its first step. The griffin stumbled and swayed over to them and settled between the two girls. It looked up at them and let out a cross between a squawk and purr and nested into their warmth.

The two girls stared down at the creature between them. Its white head and yellow beak rested on Hermione's left leg while its lion's tail curled around Fleur's right wrist.

"It's beautiful mon amour."

"Not as beautiful as you, love."

Fleur blushed a little a placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"What shall Mistress name it?" Muir asked.

A gruff voice answered, "I vote for Godric."

Hermione looked over at her ancestor. The man had a smirk on his face and the griffin at his side was looking at him like he was crazy. Hermione laughed and turned to Fleur who had begun petting griffin nestled between them.

"What do you think?"

"Godric would be a funny name for a girl."

Hermione tilted her head little to get a different angle on the griffin and turned back to Godric.

"Sorry ancestor, but she has a point."

"What about Juliet?" Fleur asked. "I have always loved zee name and asked maman to name Gabrielle Juliet instead, but she declined," she added.

"Okay then, Juliet it is."

Fleur beamed at Hermione and pulled her in for a kiss, which Hermione gladly returned.

Crookshanks sat on his bed the whole time watching the events unfold. He decided it was time to go and check out this newcomer. Taking a few tentative steps towards the new beast he sniffed the air.

"It's alright Crooks, come on" Hermione called to him.

The old kneazle walked over to them and nudged the griffin with his nose. The creature opened its eyes and eyed the cat. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Crookshanks lost interest and made his way to Hermione's bed. Not entirely done with their interaction yet, Juliet got up and followed her new friend. Hermione and Fleur watched as she tried several times to jump on the bed as Crooks had done. Hermione was about to levitate the Juliet onto the bed when the newly hatched griffin jumped up and spread her wings. She batted them furiously, finally making it up onto the bed. The effort took all of her energy out of her and she collapsed on Hermione's pillows lightly purring. Hermione stood up and held out her hand to Fleur. The Veela took the offered hand and was led over to one of the couches in the room.

"Would Mistress like something to eat?" Muir offered with a small smile.

"Certainly, and if you could bring some cream for Crooks and fish for Juliet, please."

"Of course, Mistress." With that the humble elf popped out of the room.

"Well," Godric said from his painting, "Now that that is over I must be off."

Hermione and Fleur waved goodbye to the man and his griffin. Muir returned a short while later with their tea and some sandwiches. After having their fill of both, Hermione leaned back onto the couch. Fleur snuggled up at her side and the two just sat for a while and enjoyed being together.

"Fleur?" Hermione said after a moment.

"Yes my love?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was your mate?"

Fleur sat up and looked at Hermione. She was afraid she would see anger in the other girl's eyes, instead she found curiosity.

"I thought you were dating Ginevra."

"I told you Ginny is just a friend."

"Yes, but by zat time I 'ad already done and said so much to 'urt you."

"Is that why you offered to be friends? To try and make up for it?"

"Yes."

Hermione nodded and said "I thought as much, I am sorry it took so long for me to come to realize what you meant to me"

Fleur moved closer to Hermione and nuzzled into her shoulder whispering, _"It's okay, you're with me now and that's all that matters"_

Hermione purred and hugged the girl closer to her body; Fleur was right, all that mattered now was that they were finally together and no one would ever stop them or come between them again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta -Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

Hermione woke up the next morning surrounded by warmth and Fleur's scent. Smiling, she remembered them both falling asleep on the couch, missing the rest of the day as they lay there and held each other close. She nuzzled Fleur's neck and kissed it softly before slowly working her way out of Fleur's grip. By the time she reached the shower she had removed all her clothes and had just stepped into the warm water when she heard the door click open and shut once more.

Smirking, she waited for Fleur to sneak into the shower behind her before saying - "I have excellent hearing now, you know." She chuckled when Fleur let out a gasp at being caught. Fleur put a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart, and blushed a little. She didn't think Hermione had heard her enter the bathroom, as she had taken care to be as quiet as possible. Hermione leaned her head under the spray of water and let it soak her hair and back while trying to remain calm with Fleur so close to her, both of them wet and naked.

Fleur reached around to hold Hermione in a hug while pressing her bare body up against her back and leaning her head on Hermione's shoulder. Sighing in content, she mumbled, "You seem so tense, my love."

Hermione chuckled and gripped the shower walls a little tighter, "Sorry love, it's just that I've never been in a relationship before and I have already screwed up enough, so it's kind of a new experience to feel you pressed up against me like this."

Fleur smiled and let her hands drift lower over Hermione's abs until her fingernails just barely scratched against the soft hair that seemed just as silky as Hermione's fur. "It's okay to feel this way Hermione, we are still very new to this, there is no need to rush. However that doesn't mean we can't play a little."

Hermione let out a moan as Fleur began to nip at her neck and run her hands over her body.

"You'll be the death of me," Hermione moaned.

"And you will love every second," Fleur told her in a husky voice.

BREAK BREAK BREAk

By the time they made it to breakfast most of the school had already eaten and was sitting around waiting for class to start. When Hermione walked in with Fleur on her arm everyone turned their attention to them. Most eyed the couple for a second before turning their attention back to their friends. There were a few bursts of laughter from the Slytherin table, but Hermione ignored them completely and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She and Fleur sat down across from Harry and Ron and began filling their plates. Ron's face went purple as he stuttered a good morning to the girls. He nearly passed out when Fleur returned the greeting. Ginny laughed at her brother then went back to making 'moon eyes', as Hermione called them, at Gabrielle. Harry eyed the two girls, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione finally asked him.

He looked away, embarrassed at being caught.

"Sorry. It's just that… well, there are rumors going around." He looked back at her to gauge her reaction.

"What rumors?" she asked, giving him her complete attention.

"'Alfoy 'n 'is 'ot aor shaying ya 'ot boy 'arts." Ron said to her, bits of his breakfast flying out of his mouth.

Harry turned beet red and looked away while Ginny became hyper-focused on Gabrielle. Ron hadn't even noticed the tension his words caused to not only his friends, but all those in hearing distance. The Gryffindor table waited with baited breath for her answer. It was not very common in the wizarding word for such things to occur but it was known to happen to witches and wizards on occasion. The only place where it was at all a common occurrence, and even then still fairly unusual, was in the creature world.

"It's true." Hermione said taking a sip of her juice. Fleur had stayed quiet but rested her hand on  
Hermione's leg under the table. They sat and waited for the fallout from Hermione's confirmation.

"Oh," Harry choked out after a long pause, "well then, okay."

"'Mione," Ron called to her. He had a sheepish look on his face that told everyone he was about to say something stupid.

"Yes Ron."

"Can I copy your notes from potions?"

Harry was the first to react. He started laughing. He was followed by Hermione and Ginny and soon the rest of the table.

"What?" The boy asked looking around at everyone.

"Yes Ron you can borrow them."

BEAK BREAK BREAK

Later that day Hermione spent her time with Fleur, helping her try to get ready for anything that could happen in the first task. They had been sitting in the library in a quiet corner by themselves when Ginny and Gabrielle walked up to them. Ginny looked to her girlfriend for support before blurting out to Hermione, "What are you?" Hermione pulled back from Fleur a little to look at the brash redhead.

Hermione sighed and looked around before she felt Fleur give her arm a reassuring squeeze. Hermione felt Fleur's love give her the courage she needed before turning back to Ginny.

"I am a werewolf."

The words hit Ginny like a ton of bricks and she had to sit down. She looked up at Hermione in complete shock.

"W-when?"

"Last year before summer. Ron and Harry told you about the shack and… Snuffles," she whispered the last word. Both Gabrielle and Fleur looked at each other confused.

"Yeah they told me, but they didn't say you had been bitten," Ginny said in a whisper.

"They don't know."

"What!"

"SHH!"

"Sorry. What do you mean they don't know?"

"I haven't told them. You're the first person I've told."

"You told Fleur."

"Actually she didn't," the Veela said.

"I kind of transformed in front of her," Hermione said to Ginny.

"So no one in the house besides me knows?"

"No one in the school besides you and a few professors know."

Ginny nodded her head and sat for a while thinking about what Hermione had told her. Gabrielle took the seat next to her and held her hand. Hermione tried to distract herself by going over the defensive spells she had been looking at again. Fleur could feel the tension coming from her, could feel the fear that was radiating off her. Hermione was scared about her friends leaving her because of what she was now. She knew it was dumb, as they had not turned their backs on Lupin when they found out about him, but she couldn't help herself.

"Dragons," Ginny finally said.

"What?" Hermione asked putting the book down.

"Charlie said he'd see us sometime this year."

"They wouldn't. That would be insane!"

"People have died. That's why they stopped the tournament in the first place. Crouch is making a bid for Minister and he's running on tradition. The tri-wizard tournament was and still is one of the biggest traditions in the wizarding world and a huge honor to compete in."

Hermione sat back in her chair. _'Crouch is looking to take over the ministry, and back- to- back international competitions are a great way to gain support and votes.'_

"And what if someone dies? Did he even bother to think how that would affect his chances?"

"I doubt he'd let someone die," Ginny said and then thought about the man her brother Percy so idolized. "Well, he wouldn't let them die in front of an audience at least."

Hermione slammed the book down on the table. This was too dangerous; she needed to find a way to get Fleur out of this competition.

"There's no way of withdrawing once your name has been called." Hermione looked up at Ginny. "Your thoughts are written clearly across your face. And the answer is no. Once your name comes out of the goblet you enter a magically binding contract to compete."

"Zat iz why you 'ave to entair your name. Zey need your signature," Fleur told Hermione.

"This is bullshit" Hermione said, looking at Fleur. The French girl smiled and hugged her.

"Not if I win it's not."

Hermione smiled at Fleur and kissed her lightly on the lips. The four sat back and thought about every possible use of dragons in the tournament.

"'Ow big iz your forest?" Gabrielle asked after a moment.

"Massive, why?" Ginny asked her.

"Well if you wanted to 'ide somezing as big as a dragon, 'why not put it in a big forbidden forest?"

"I 'ave seen Monsuir 'Agrid go into zee forest many times zis week." Fleur added thinking back on the times she had gone out to check the abraxans and seen Hagrid walking into or out of the forest.

"'e iz taking Madame Maxime on a walk to show 'er somezing interesting in the woods later tonight" Gabrielle offered.

"'Ave you been spying again, petit moi?'

"Oui."

Fleur and Gabrielle exchanged a mischievous smirk with each other before Fleur posed a question. "And 'ow do you suggest we follow zem without being seen?"

"I can take care of that," Hermione said, exchanging a similar smirk with Ginny.

"Just be careful with the giant spiders and centaurs this time," Ginny told her with a laugh. Fleur and Gabrielle looked between the two laughing girls like they were crazy.

"Zere are spiders and centaurs in the woods?" Fleur asked Hermione.

"Oh there's more then that, darling. Those are just the ones we are most likely to run into first."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that evening Fleur went out to check the abraxans at the same time Madame Maxime left the carriage. She waited behind the stables and watched the two half giants talk and clearly flirt with one another. As time wore on she began to wonder where Hermione was. They were supposed to be meeting any minute, but she didn't see how the girl was going to make it to her without being seen. Hermione and Ginny had not been very forthcoming when she and Gabrielle had questioned them about walking around unseen; their mates had simply told them not to worry.

Fleur watched the two professors talk and begin to move towards the forest line. There was still no sign of Hermione and she was getting worried. _'Wat if she waz caught leaving zee castle?'_ Fleur thought to herself. She hoped Hermione hadn't gotten in trouble while trying to help her. Just when she was about to give up and go look for Hermione she heard the abraxans begin to whinny and grunt. She turned around with her wand drawn.

"'Oo iz zere?" She asked the shadows behind her. Someone shushed her, but she couldn't see them. She was about to ask again when Hermione's head appeared. Fleur quickly covered her mouth to squash her gasp of surprise.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized, removing the invisibility cloak from herself. "The house was going mental about something they heard Malfoy saying about me." Hermione walked up to Fleur and gave her a quick kiss.

"Wat did 'e say?" Fleur asked getting a little angry. She had heard a rumor that he was the one to attack Gabrielle.

"Don't worry about him; I will deal with him when the time comes." She looked around the corner of the stables and saw Hagrid guiding Madame Maxime into the forest. "Okay, come on let's go."

She tossed the cloak around them both and they followed the couple in front of them. Hermione found she liked using the cloak with Fleur better than with Harry and/or Ron. The boys always managed to step on her toes and they smelled and sweated too much. And one of them always had to pass gas just to be a jerk.

With Fleur, though, she loved every second. The Veela kept her body pressed close to Hermione's and the scent of jasmine and sandalwood surrounded them both. Hermione had to force her attention to the giggling couple in front of them, lest she get lost in the woods in the middle of the night. Something she found she wasn't really opposed to. After forty minutes they heard it. A booming roar followed by a loud blast. The sound of metal cages rattling echoed through the black forest.

"Iz that wat I zink it iz?" Madame Maxine asked Hagrid. The man had a look in his eye that Hermione knew to be afraid of. He was excited, giddy, even. And that meant something big, fearsome, and deadly awaited them.

"I tho' ya'd like ta see 'em," He told her. Taking Madame Maxime's hand he led her deeper into the woods until they came to a clearing.

Fleur and Hermione moved to their left in order to see around the massive couple. It the middle of the clearing were three huge metal cages housing three equally huge dragons. Witches and Wizards were swarming around the trio of flame spewing creatures shouting orders and directions at one another. Fleur threw herself into Hermione's arms. Hermione could feel her shaking. Deciding they had seen enough she picked up the Veela and carried her out of the forest and back to her room.

Upon entering the room Hermione pulled the cloak off the both of them and set Fleur down on her own feet, folding the cloak up, she put it inside her bag to give back to Harry tomorrow.

"Zey really are going to make us face a dragon for zee first task," whispered Fleur as she bent over to take off her shoes. Putting them near the door the older girl moved to sit on Hermione's bed.

Hermione kicked off her own shoes and sat beside Fleur. "Hey, it will be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." Fleur giggled and pushed Hermione back onto the bed.

"You're so confident you can protect me, and yet you are not even in zis tournament."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I would still find a way to keep you safe." Hermione scooted the two of them into the middle of the bed and lay there with Fleur.

Fleur sighed and laid her head down on Hermione's chest, listening to her heart beating. "Mmmm I love zat sound."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "What sound?"

Fleur chuckled some more, "Your 'artbeat, silly."

Hermione blushed, "Oh…well I like the way yours sounds too ."

When they both began to feel drowsy Hermione got up and grabbed some pj's for herself and a pair for Fleur to borrow. Once both girls were ready for bed they laid down and curled around one another. Hermione heard a soft squeak coming from the side of the bed, and looking down she smiled. Picking up Juliet and Crookshanks she placed them on the bed as well.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night, her heart pounding in her chest. Something had woken her up; it wasn't anything bad, she could sense this much. Looking near the end of the bed she saw Crookshanks and Juliet curled up together. She turned to Fleur and saw that her love was still peacefully sleeping, and she was about to go back to sleep when she realized what it was that woke her. In her sleep Fleur's hand had made its way inside Hermione's shorts and was loosely gripping Hermione's member. Blushing, Hermione reached down and pulled Fleur's hand free of its hold before curling back up alongside her and falling back asleep.

The next morning yielded yet another problem. Hermione had woken up and found herself pressed into Fleur's back, with her arms wrapped tightly around the Veela. She smiled and kissed the back of the blonde's neck which caused her to moan lightly and wiggle back into Hermione. That was when she noticed it. Fleur's night time assault had spurred her body into full arousal, the result of which was now pressed against the blonde's backside.

Hermione's breathing became shallow and she tried to slowly untangle herself from the still sleeping blonde. It was a task she found to be impossible as every time she moved away from Fleur, the French girl would simply wiggle until she was pressed against her love again. After a fourth try the Veela finally woke up. She let out a yawn and arched her back slightly. It was then she felt why Hermione had been trying to get away from her.

She felt her body dive into full on arousal and before she knew it she was pressed against the girl lightly grinding into her. Hermione let out a whimper as Fleur rocked her ass against Hermione's crotch. Hermione bent her head forward and began kissing the girl's exposed neck. Soon she found her hips moving with Fleur's.

She brought one hand to the girl's hip while the other rested just under her breast. Hermione could smell her arousal and it was driving her wild. She let out a low growl and ran her teeth along Fleur's neck. That was all Fleur needed. The small French girl pushed Hermione onto her back and rolled over on top of her. She quickly straddled the girl below her and began grinding down on her.

Hermione moaned and arched her back, pushing herself further against the girl atop her. Her hands wrapped around Fleur's hips and pulled the blonde down against her throbbing member. Fleur let out a howl of pleasure, the thin material of the boy shorts keeping little from her soaking center. Hermione sat up and began lavishing the girl with kisses and light nips. Fleur wrapped her hands in Hermione's hair and pulled the young witch closer to her. Hermione reached down and cupped the blonde's perfect ass and pushed her against herself. It wasn't long before Hermione felt the buildup of her release. Between the smells, sounds, and feeling Fleur against her like this she knew she was close.

"Fleur," she moaned into the Veela's ear, "I-I'm gonna…"

Fleur captured Hermione's mouth with her own. She was so close, and hearing Hermione say she was as well was enough. When she felt the girl's member twitch between her legs she tossed her head back and screamed her own release. Hermione growled as she felt Fleur buck wildly atop her, the flood of moisture drawing out her own orgasm. Hermione held her close as she exploded against the girl. They continued to grind and push and thrust against one another as they experienced their first shared orgasms. When they were both spent they collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavily.

After a few minutes of recovery Hermione felt Fleur shaking against her. Worried that she had done something wrong, Hermione was about to start apologizing when Fleur tilted her head back. The girl had a smile on her face as she reached up and kissed Hermione.

"Good morning, love."

Hermione smiled at her and let out a sigh of relief, "Morning, love."

It was later in the morning after Hermione and Fleur parted ways so Hermione could head to her classes that Fleur found out that she really needed to learn more about dragons. So gathering up some courage she waited till the coast was clear and made her way to her carriage with a bounce in her step. She heard some of the girls giggle and begin to whisper, and she smirked and moved right on past them. Once in her room she quickly changed out of the clothes Hermione had let her borrow and was about to head out when she noticed she had gotten a letter.

Moving over towards her desk she picked it up and saw it was from her mother.

Break Break Break

Hermione blushed and poked Ginny and said, "Shush before someone hears you."

Ginny giggled and keep prodding at Hermione. "No, not until I get the reason behind that look you had on your face this morning." Ginny giggled some more, "You were practically glowing." Hermione blushed some more and looked around the library hoping no one was around to hear their conversation.

Ginny watched Hermione before grinning and saying, "Did you to do it?"

Hermione felt her whole body flush, and turning to Ginny she shouted "NO!" A loud shush came from the students trying to study two tables over. Hermione blushed and whispered, "No, we did not 'do it' as you so rudely put it, Ginny, and even if we did it would be none of your business."

Ginny giggled and pushed against Hermione side. "Awww come on 'Mione, you don't have to be like that."

Hermione shook her head at the younger girl's antics before she pushed Ginny back into her seat. "Why do you want to know so much?" This time it was Ginny that lit up with a blush matching her hair color.

Ginny looked around the room her fingers nervously tapping on the table before she whispered "Well, I …I just want to make sure I am prepared for whenever Gabby is ready."

Hermione smiled at the little nickname that Ginny gave to Fleur's sister before she put a hand on the younger girls shoulder. "Ginny, she chose you as her mate, and you two have plenty of time before things get to that level, there is no need to rush. You should take things as slowly or as fast as you both feel comfortable with."

Ginny nodded in understanding and smiled, turning to hug Hermione. "Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione patted the girl on the back before turning back to her work and smirking. "Besides, I am sure you can figure out where everything goes, and if you aren't doing it right I am sure Gabby…can help you with that."

Ginny blushed and shouted " 'MIONE!" Hermione chuckled before gathering up her stuff and heading out of the library with Ginny hot on her heels. Several students were glaring at the two disruptive girls as they left the quiet sanctuary.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

"'Allo, petit moi," Fleur said with a smile. She had caught sight of her little sister in the mirror of her wardrobe. They both had a free period right now and often spent it together before Hogwarts and Hermione and Ginny. "Wat iz it, Gabrielle?" She asked, taking in her sister's nervousness. The little blonde was wringing her hands and darting her eyes all over the room.

"Nozzing," She answered quickly, her voice a little high.

"Did somzing 'appen?" Fleur asked her wand already out and her mind searching for the face of the blonde haired boy she had heard about.

"Non, non. Everyzing iz fine." Gabrielle sat on her sister's bed and fell back onto the never slept on mattress.

"Zere iz somzing you are not telling me," Fleur said, walking over and sitting down next to her sister on the bed.

"I waz…" Gabrielle trailed off, looking away from Fleur. Fleur sat and waited for her sister to find her words. ""ow do you 'andle zee Veela?" she finally asked and screwed her eyes shut.

Fleur was happy for this as it allowed her to turn red without being noticed.

Clearing her throat she asked, "Why?"

Gabrielle relaxed a little but kept her head turned away and her eyes shut. "It iz just zat…well when I am with Ginny sometimes zings get…" she stopped when she felt Fleur jump off the bed.

"'Az she been pushing you?" Fleur asked.

Gabrielle jumped to her feet at the protective tint entering Fleur's voice.

"Non! She 'az done none of zat." Gabrielle said, cursing herself for coming to Fleur.

Fleur closed her eyes and tried to calm herself as best she could. When she looked back at Gabrielle she found her looking completely embarrassed and angry.

"Gabrielle, wat 'appened?"

The younger Delacour sighed in defeat. "Zee other day when we were alone zings started to 'appen," she said vaguely. Fleur waited for her to go on. "I'm not sure what, but it waz like I needed her or I would die."

Fleur sat back down on the bed and gestured for Gabrielle to join her, once she was seated Fleur took her hand.

"I know wat you mean," She said remembering her first run-in with Hermione in the hallway. "Zee Veela will want you to do zings, but you can say no. Remember that you can always say no. When you are both ready for your relationship to progress zen so be it, but until zen you ignore your Veela's urging."

The two girls sat and talked for a while longer until it was time for class. Fleur gathered her books and headed for the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta -Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

It was only two days away from the first task and Hermione was wound up in a tight little ball worrying about Fleur. She hadn't seen her mate in what felt like years since the girl had started training with her headmistress to prepare for the task. Hermione sighed and stroked both of her pets, that were currently curled up in her lap. Looking around her room she felt even lonelier, some of Fleur's books and clothes were strewn about the room; her favorite hair ribbon was even tied to the bed post, gently rustling in the wind coming through Hermione's open bedroom window.

Sighing once more, she turned from staring at Fleur's things to looking out the open window, and she was surprised to see a flying object coming closer and closer to Hogwarts. Gently lifting Crookshanks and Juliet from her lap she laid both on a huge pillow before walking closer to a window. It looked just like the carriage that had brought Fleur to Hogwarts, only a little smaller. Quirking her eyebrows, she wondered who it was. She shut her window and quickly pulled on some more acceptable clothing than the boxers and tank she was wearing.

Heading out the door she quickly made her way down the stairs and spotted Ginny and Gabby seated at a table in the Great Hall. She ran up to them and smiled at the couple before sitting down and saying, "Is there someone you know coming to the school, Gabby?"

The young Veela lifted an eyebrow before saying, "Not zat I know ov, why?" Hermione was about to answer when the scent of Fleur began to fill the room. Turning her head she smiled big at seeing her love, but frowned upon seeing how worn out and tired the girl looked.

Fleur smiled when she saw Hermione, and walking a little faster she approached the trio and sat down right beside Hermione and wrapped her in a tight embrace murmuring into her ear "I 'ave missed you mon amour."

Gabby and Ginny both looked away to give the couple a little bit of privacy. Fleur nuzzled into Hermione's shoulder and sighed in content, it had been far too long in her opinion since she had last gotten to feel the warmth of her love so close to her. Breathing in Hermione's scent of fresh rain, ink and parchment, she smiled. Hermione purred a little and hugged Fleur closer, rubbing her hand up and down Fleur's back before she finally remembered the question she had asked Gabby.

Pulling back from Fleur's embrace a little she placed a soft kiss on the girl's head and cleared her throat before asking, "What about you, Fleur, do you know of anyone coming to Hogwarts? I just saw a carriage that greatly resembles yours approaching the school grounds. The only real difference I saw was that it was a little smaller than the one you and your school arrived in." Gabby and Ginny turned back to the couple when they heard Hermione's question, the two also turned towards Fleur, waiting to hear her answer.

Fleur smiled "Oui, it iz my mozer and grandmere. Zey 'ave come to watch zee tournament and meet you and Ginny."

Hermione nodded, but then shock filled her face. "Wait, what? Why on earth would they want to meet me?"

Fleur giggled and said, "Because, silly, not only did you save my sister from zose awful Slytherins, zey 'ave come to meet the girl who iz my mate." Turning to Ginny, Fleur smirked and said "Zee zame could be said for you, Ginny. After all you are my sister's mate so zey are going to want to talk to you as well." Ginny blushed before nodding in understanding.

Hermione sat stunned. Fleur's mother and grandmother were here. They were at Hogwarts and they wanted to meet her. A huge knot formed in Hermione's stomach and she was suddenly very conscious of how close she and Fleur were sitting.

Fleur abruptly stood and pulled Hermione to her feet. It had been far too long since she had been with her love and she wanted to spend some time alone. Gabby and Ginny just shook their heads at the two as Fleur pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall and towards her room. The two walked in silence, simply enjoying being near each other. The Griffon spied them coming down the hall and opened up when they got nearer.

Juliet and Crooks happily greeted Fleur. The two had become accustomed to the Veela's presence and had missed her while she was out training. Fleur smiled at the two animals as they climbed atop one another while she petted them. Fleur smiled and looked over to Hermione sitting on one of the couches, watching her. She stood up and walked over to her mate, sitting down beside her and leaning in to kiss her.

She found herself unsatisfied by one kiss and leaned in for another. Hermione happily returned them, pulling the girl closer as she did. Fleur turned more into Hermione, she needed to be near her mate, she needed more contact. Swinging a leg over Hermione's lap she sat atop the girl, her position immediately bringing to mind their actions from the past week. Fleur smirked into the kiss and began to rock her hips. Hermione responded by wrapping an arm around the girl and pulling her closer. Fleur's hands made their way into Hermione's hair and held her head right where it was.

Their kisses became more frenzied as their bodies responded to one another. Hermione felt the familiar heat shoot towards her crotch, followed by a tightening of her pants. Fleur felt Hermione's member begin to harden and moaned into the kiss. The two lost themselves in each other, kissing and groping and grinding into one another. They were in heaven falling into each other like this. Hermione could smell Fleur and it drove her wild while her wandering hands did the same to the girl atop her. A loud pop, however, interrupted their moment of bliss.

"Miss Delacour's presence has been requested by Headmistress Maxime in the Beauxbatons carriage," Muir's squeaky voice announced. The elf bowed and disappeared.

A low growl bubbled from Hermione's throat and she cursed herself for not freeing the elf. Fleur smiled at the small outburst, she loved the sound and it sent a shiver down her spine. She leaned in and kissed her irritated mate.

"Believe me, love, I feel zee same." She kissed Hermione again, a soft slow kiss that held promise. With that she sighed and the two untangled themselves, and after casting a few charms they left the room.

Break Break Break

Hermione followed along behind Fleur, meeting up with Ginny and Gabby along the way. The four girls made their way towards the Beauxbatons carriage. Hermione and Ginny keep shooting looks at each other, hoping that things would go over well with their mate's mother and grandmother. Hermione opened the carriage door and held out her hand to Fleur, helping the girl up the slight step before doing the same for Ginny and Gabrielle.

"My, such Chivalry" said a voice as Hermione entered the carriage. Hermione paused in her stride only for a moment before walking to stand once more right beside Fleur. Looking at the two older women that stood waiting for them, Hermione felt a little nervous but held her ground alongside her mate. She glanced at Ginny and saw that she was a little shaken as well, but was also holding her own beside Gabby.

"So you two are zee young girls my daughters 'ave chosen as zair mates," said Fleur's mother. "I am Apolline Delacour, Fleur's and Gabrielle's mozer and zis iz my mozer, Adaeze Delacour."

Hermione bowed her head slightly before speaking. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Fleur grinned at her mate, pleased with how well she greeted both her mother and grandmother.

Ginny bowed as well and said, "It is my pleasure to meet you both as well." Gabby giggled before hugging Ginny's arm closer to her body.

Adaeze nodded her approval at the two young girls before turning once more to Hermione. "We also 'ear zat you are zee one who zave my youngest granddaughter from zome scum in a 'allway." Hermione growled a little at the memory of Malfoy and his sycophants trying to hurt the young girl. Fleur placed a calming hand on her mate's back and tried to sooth her a little by releasing her scent.

Apolline raised an eyebrow at her eldest's actions before watching Hermione more closely. Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes it was I who stopped Malfoy in the hallway."

Adaeze nodded her gratitude to the girl before she too picked up on something. Both Delacour women took a careful look at the girl standing beside Fleur. They could see the steps Fleur had taken to rein in the girl's anger at the memory and knew something was off. Ginny and Gabrielle noticed the matriarchs sudden interest in Hermione and both stiffened a little. Apolline drew her wand and gracefully sealed the room they were in.

"Now zat we 'ave some privacy why don't we take a seat?"

The four girls nodded and walked over to a small sitting area. Apolline and Adaeze shared a look before sitting down to join them. Fleur and Gabrielle each sat near their mates.

"Now you would be Mizz Weasley?" Apolline said, looking over to Ginny.

The redhead forced the lump from her throat and squeaked out a, "Yes."

Adaeze smiled at the girl, "You don't have to worry so much. Nothing we can do or say will change the fact that you are meant to be with my granddaughter."

Ginny and Hermione relaxed at that statement. Both Delacour women asked about Ginny and her family. Apolline loved the fact that she came from a large family and mentioned that she had always wanted lots of grandchildren. Fleur and Hermione stiffened at the comment but quickly recovered. Unfortunately not fast enough for Adaeze not to notice. Apolline talked with Ginny for a few more minutes before dismissing the two younger girls. Both seemed a little reluctant to leave at first but Apolline urged them to go. Once the two were gone Apolline sealed the room again and turned to Fleur and Hermione. Hermione could sense the two women's curiosity and began to grow nervous. What if they forbid Fleur from seeing her, what if they said it didn't matter that they were mates? Hermione's hands began to sweat a little as the thoughts crashed around her mind.

Fleur reached over to her and took her hand.

"You are not human," Adaeze said to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't meet the woman's eyes, instead opting to look at the intricate carpet. "No, not really, not any longer," she said and waited for the fallout.

"What, may I ask, are you?" Adaeze asked the girl. Fleur was angry at her mother and grandmother. It was obvious that Hermione was uncomfortable but they were still asking questions. She had always been told that no matter who her mate was, her family would accept them. Right now she didn't feel like Hermione was being accepted. Hermione squeezed Fleur's hand to try and quell some of the girl's anger.

Hermione took a breath and looked up at the two women.

"I am a werewolf."

Adaeze and Apolline both smiled and nodded before Apolline said, "Well, my dear, you certainly are full of surprises, aren't you?" She then surprised Hermione by giggling a little before she spoke some more. "And judging by the way you acted when I spoke of grandchildren, I take it 'zat you are intersexed because of your wolf gene?" Hermione blushed beet red and stammered out a meek sounding agreement.

Adaeze cleared her throat before taking a sip of her tea. "Well, Fleur my dear, your Veela definitely knows how to pick its mate." Fleur gave a nervous laugh and Adaeze went on. "I expect some great-grandchildren soon, though." Hermione felt like passing out, these two were making her so red in the face that she doubted even Ron could get this shade. Adaeze took pity on the couple and began asking Fleur about the tournament.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

After spending a few more hours with the older women the two of them were at last heading back towards Hogwarts, and they picked up their pace when they heard Fleur's mom and grandmother say something else about expecting grandchildren soon. All in all it had been a long day for them both, but at last Hermione lay in her bed curled up with Fleur.

Snuggling closer to Fleur, she ran her hands up and down her sides while whispering, "Are you ready for the task tomorrow?"

Fleur sighed in pleasure before reaching out to hold Hermione's hands still, and turning in her grip she said, "I'm az ready az I can be I guess, I mean, after all I am going against dragonz."

Hermione growled and pulled Fleur into her body tighter, "I still don't like that. How can they let students go into a fight with dragons and not give you better warnings?"

Fleur nuzzled into Hermione "It will be okay. I am sure zey won't let anyzing happen to us." Hermione nodded but still didn't like the thought of her mate going up against dragons. Fleur smiled and pulled back "So…grandchildren."

Hermione blushed and pulled back a little "Oh, you are so not bringing that back up. Besides, your mother and grandmother have made their opinions very clear on that matter, although the idea of you having my children is a very appealing thought."

Fleur grinned "Oh iz zat so, and what exactly about zat thought appeals to you?"

Hermione reached out and ran a hand over Fleur's back down to her butt before gripping the girl and pulling her onto her lap. Grinning, she said "Well there is always the thought of you in a frilly apron, pregnant with my child, and waiting for me at our home."

Fleur shoved her, then smiled and leaned down. "I think you left out somezing my love."

Hermione grinned and asked "And what is it that I left out?"

Fleur reached down and intertwined the hands "Marriage, my love."

Hermione thought she should be mortified, and if this had happened a year ago she would have been, but the thought of Fleur being her wife and having her child made her heart swell. Hermione smiled at the Veela and kissed her.

"Of course, love. We will be married, I promise."

The two kissed some more and eventually it turned into a heavy make out session. By the time the two pulled apart with kiss-swollen lips and heavy breaths the sun had gone down. They opted to stay in for dinner and had Muir bring them something to eat. The elf returned with their food and a message from Madame Maxime. It reminded Fleur that she had a tournament to compete in in the morning and so she needed her strength and rest. It also said that she was allowed to stay with Hermione for the night. The two girls blushed at the between the lines aspect of the letter but were happy to be able to stay together.

The girls ate their dinner and showered, separately, much to Hermione's dismay. Fleur had said she needed her rest and that the two of them staying up all night making out and doing "other thingz" wouldn't help her win the tournament. They dressed and got into bed. Fleur had borrowed some of Hermione's clothes that she admitted were more comfortable then the nightgowns she normally wore. They drifted to sleep wrapped around each other, Crooks and Juliet taking their spots at the foot of the bed.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Fleur woke with the sun, something she had grown accustomed to while training. She could hear Hermione asleep behind her. The sound of the girl's breathing caught her attention. Her breaths were shallow and rapid. She thought that maybe Hermione was having a nightmare and went to roll over but she stopped. She felt something under her left hand. Gently she squeezed it, it felt hard and fleshy.

The hitch in Hermione's breathing confirmed what she thought it was. Fleur's face turned a deep shade of red. She tried to remove her hand without waking Hermione up but every time she moved her hand Hermione would unconsciously thrust towards it. Fleur laid there for a second and listened to her mate's light whimpers and decided to have some fun. After all she might be burnt to a crisp by dinner time.

Fleur closed her hand around the member and slowly stroked it. Hermione's eyes shot open and a moan filled the room. She took a shuddering breath and leaned her head against Fleur's shoulder.

"Fleur?" she struggled to get the name out.

Fleur smirked and stroked Hermione a little harder. "Morning, love."

Hermione couldn't think. The feel of Fleur's hand on her made her eyes roll up in her head and her breath became labored. Fleur could feel her body reacting to her actions. Hermione was now trailing kisses along her neck and shoulder while her hands wondered Fleur's body. Moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room and Fleur couldn't take it anymore, she needed to see Hermione.

She stopped her ministrations and rolled over to face her mate. Hermione had let out a pitiful whimper when Fleur's hand left her, but it was quickly replaced by another. Hermione managed to pry her eyes open and found Fleur watching her, her eyes, too, glazed over in lust. Hermione surged forward and captured her lips in an intense kiss. Fleur moaned into it and sped up her actions. Hermione groped Fleur's body and pulled her close, barely leaving room for her mate to continue what she was doing.

It was becoming too much, too fast, for Hermione. Fleur's touch was driving her wild and the Veela was releasing pheremones, causing Hermione's mind to cloud in ecstasy. Hermione pulled Fleur in for another kiss and as their tongues battled for dominance Hermione felt a white hot jolt shoot through her body and into her cock. She tossed her head back with a loud cry as her body exploded in pleasure. Fleur slowed her strokes until she stopped completely. She watched as a satisfied smile spread across Hermione's face and felt a grin pull across her own. Hermione turned her head to her mate and kissed her again.

"Morning," she said as she pulled back.

"And 'ow iz your morning so far?" Fleur asked.

"Euphoric." Hermione told her and kissed her again. Hands started to venture down Fleur's body but the Veela stopped her.

"I 'ave a dragon to fight today and I cannot do zat in post-orgasmic bliss."

Hermione frowned and pulled Fleur closer to her. "How about after you face your dragon?"

"Zen I am all yours."

"To do with as I please?"

Fleur looked up to Hermione and smiled, "Of course, love."

The two laid in bed a while longer before Fleur said she had to get ready. Hermione tried to convince her otherwise but to no avail. Fleur showered and changed and waited for Hermione to do the same. As the two girls were leaving someone called to Hermione. Turning around she found Godric in his portrait.

"Would you mind staying a minute?" The noble man asked.

Hermione wanted to say no, but Fleur told her to stay, she said she would be spending the day with Madame Maxime preparing for the first task and wouldn't be able to see Hermione until after it was over. Hermione reluctantly escorted Fleur to the door to her room and kissed her goodbye.

"You truly love her," Godric said as she closed the portrait hole.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, taking a seat in front of her ancestor.

"Did you mean what you said when you promised to marry her?"

Hermione jaw dropped. "You were listening?"

"I came to speak with you about another matter and overheard the conversation. Now, did you mean it?"

"Yes."

Godric smiled down at her. "Then I have something for you."

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Breakfast was tense. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Harry, and Ron while Fleur sat at the Ravenclaw table surrounded by her classmates and sister. Gabrielle looked just as nervous as Fleur did. Hermione could see the young girl holding her sister's hand under the table. She could also see Aurora sitting as far from Fleur as possible, glaring at the anxious champion. She wanted to throw something at the girl but couldn't as Ron had eaten everything in arm's reach not attached to someone's body. Instead she glared at the girl until she turned her eyes to Hermione. Aurora sent her seductive smile and blew a kiss. Hermione made a face of utter disgust and turned her eyes back to Fleur.

After breakfast was over, Dumbledore took to the podium and announced the timetable for today's task. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to see Fleur until after the task was over, and it hurt her, but she stayed strong to as not to worry her mate any more. Dumbledore wished everyone a good day and called all three champions over to a side room along with their headmasters. Hermione followed Fleur with her eyes until she disappeared inside the room, sparing a final glance over her shoulder at Hermione. As soon as the champions left, the hall burst into conversation, everyone throwing out guesses as to what the first task would be. Gabrielle apparently couldn't stomach some of the more violent guesses the Slytherins were throwing out and stood to leave. Ginny quickly followed her out of the hall under Ron's watchful eye.

"Why's she always following that girl?" he asked out loud.

Harry looked over to see Ginny jogging to catch up with Gabrielle. She slipped her hand in the other girl's and they made their way out of the hall. Harry shrugged his shoulders at Ron and said, "Just a friend she made." Then added in his best Percy voice, " Isn't that what this whole tournament is about? Making friends with our fellow witches and wizards?"

Ron laughed at that. "More like a campaign speech," he said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Right Hermione?" The two boys turned to find her still looking at the door the champions had gone through. Ron waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hello, earth to Hermione."

Hermione blinked and swatted his hand away. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, just trying to get your attention is all. So what do you guys think the first task will be?" Ron asked looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "It's got to be something good. Maybe they'll try the cockatrice again," Ron said in a hopeful tone.

"Not after what happened in 1792," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, well what do you think the first task will be then?" Ron asked in a haughty tone.

Hermione stood and gathered her books before saying, "Isn't your brother Charlie visiting from Romania?" and walking off.

"Yeah, and what's that got to do with anything?" Ron shouted at her as she walked out of the hall. Realization hit Harry and he hopped to his feet.

"Come on mate, we have to get some good seats for this."

Ron followed him out of the hall completely confused.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Fleur was breathing hard, her palms were sweaty, and the only thing she could hear was the blood rushing through her head. She didn't want to be here, in this tent with her competitors and Ministry officials. She wanted to be in Hermione's bed, wrapped up in her safe arms. A large hand rested on her shoulder, an attempt to calm her, but only adding yet another weight to her already heavy body. She had felt sluggish all day and she was worried that the dragon would simply swallow her whole as soon as she stepped into the arena because she was too slow to move away.

Judging by the faces of her competitors, they too must have found out about the first task. Krum had a very stoic expression on his face, but she could sense his nerves. Diggory was trying to keep his hands hidden so no one would see how badly they were shaking. Finally a man from the ministry walked into the tent carrying bag. He called for the champions to gather around him and proceeded to tell them what their challenge was. He then held the bag out and asked them each to pick one miniature dragon out. Krum got the Chinese fireball, Diggory the Swedish short-snout, and Fleur the Common Welsh Green. The headmaster of each school reached into another bag and pulled out a number signifying the order in which the champions would compete. Diggory went first. Fleur was second.

Fleur and Krum could hear the battle from inside the tent, and the cheers and hisses coming from the crowd of onlookers. A loud explosion told them the dragon had breathed fire and the gasps and screams told them it had hit its target. Diggory stumbled into the tent with a golden egg grasped tightly in his hands and half his face blistering and bleeding. Madame Pomfrey ushered him to the medical tent.

"Miss Delacour," Dumbledore called to her. Madame Maxime escorted her to the exit of the tent and wished her luck. Fleur turned and walked alone down the makeshift hallway and stopped at the curtains to wait for the sound of the cannon. She took several deep breaths to try and calm her frayed nerves but nothing worked. Finally she thought of Hermione, and her heart began to slow a little while her mind cleared. She gave a naughty smirk as she thought of her morning with the Gryffindor and swore to herself that she would survive this if only for the girl to make good on both of her promises. Her confidence soared and her mind grew clear and focused. Fleur opened her eyes just as Filch lit the cannon. The blast rocked the tent behind her, but she paid it no mind. Wand in hand she stepped out of the safety of the tent and into the arena.

It was like stepping onto a mountain top. Rocks and boulders littered the area in front of her. She could see claw and scorch marks on several massive stones. The audience was deathly silent as she ventured deeper into the stadium. She kept her eyes opened and all her senses on high alert as she followed a path towards the center of the stadium. Rounding a corner she caught a flash of gold to her left, and turning that way she spotted the egg resting in a large nest. Staying hidden Fleur looked for the quickest and safest way to the item. Unfortunately that way was to climb atop one of the boulders and make a mad dash for the egg, placing herself in the open.

Her dragon hadn't shown itself yet but she had no doubt it would make itself known if she made a run at its nest. Seeing no other option, Fleur placed her wand between her teeth and started to climb. She made her way to the top of the boulder and once more looked around before making a move. Once again she saw nothing but stone. She was debating making the run or waiting for the dragon when a loud scrape and the sound of rock crashing to the ground had her spinning on her heel. She turned and saw a cloud of dust and new claw marks on the mountain face, but no dragon. Swallowing her fear she turned her attention to the egg again. Her eyes darted around the arena looking for anything that would give away the dragon or help her retrieve the egg. She let out a frustrated sigh when she found nothing.

'How can you be locked in a small space with a giant green dragon and not find it?'

As the thought left her mind she finally found what she was looking for. A precariously perched boulder near the nest. Gripping her wand in her hand she searched for the dragon one more time before taking aim. She pointed her wand at the rocks holding it in place and shouted, "Explosivo!"

The spell shot from her wand and sped towards the rocks, crashing into the rocks with a sound that echoed around the arena. The rocks crashed to the floor and the massive boulder they supported barreled towards the nest. A roar to her left shook the ground and she turned in time to see gigantic green wings extend from behind a rock base not twenty feet from where she stood. The gust of wind they created when the dragon took flight knocked her off her feet and she slammed her right shoulder into the hard ground.

The dragon swiftly flew towards the nest and crashed into the boulder making its way towards the golden egg nestled there. The massive creature knocked the boulder off its path and sent it clear to the other side of the stadium.

The stands rocked as the boulder collided with the wall and all the students near the impact screamed and held on to something or someone. All except Hermione, who kept her eyes glued on the girl in the arena. She wanted to yell at Fleur and tell her what spells to use on this particular breed. She ran through the list of this breed's weaknesses in her mind and wanted to scream all of them at her love to aid her in the task, but she knew it would be useless. The arena was charmed and the contestants couldn't hear the crowd once they entered. So Hermione could do nothing but sit and watch as Fleur pulled herself up from the ground and raised her wand again. Hermione held her breath and clutched the rail in front of her knowing that this next spell would either save or damn Fleur.

A streak of light shot out of the tip of Fleur's wand and connected with the middle of the dragon's back. The towering beast swayed and then collapsed on the ground. The crowd gasped at the move. Someone in the back yelled out that she had killed the creature, but was quickly corrected by another student who pointed out that the beast was still breathing. The crowd looked on in awe as Fleur took a few tentative steps towards the egg and stilled. When the animal did nothing but roll on its side she visibly eased and walked towards the egg. The dragon's head had landed close to the egg and as Fleur approached the creature snorted and shot out two jets of fire. Fleur leapt out of the way, but not in time, and one of the jets of fire caught her leg and skirt. She quickly doused herself with an aguamenti spell, but the damage was done. Slowly she limped towards the nest and retrieved the egg, after which she stayed as far away from the sleeping dragon's head as possible. As she passed through the curtains she was hit with the booming sound of the crowd cheering her name.

Fleur made it two more steps before she lost her strength. The bewitched sleep spell had taken a great amount of magic to perform, and she was wiped out. Fleur fell to the ground with the egg still clutched in her arms. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was fighting to keep them open. At the end of the hall she was in, the curtain separating the champion's tent opened and a silhouetted figure ran towards her. As soon as the person scooped her up she knew who it was. Fleur gave a tired smile and sighed out, "Hermione" as her mate carried her down the hall through the champion's tent towards the medical tent nearby. Pomfrey walked beside her casting diagnostic spells over the injured girl. Hermione was solely focused on Fleur, and so she didn't even notice the flash bulb go off as she carried Fleur across and out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta -Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

Fleur woke to a strange sensation. Something wet and warm was sliding up and down her throbbing right leg. With each stroke of the wet, velvety, warmth she felt the pain in her leg fade. Breathing in, she tried to remember what had just happened, then it hit her; the dragon had singed her skirt and burnt her leg. She took a shuddering breath as her panic rose, she thought her leg would look horrible now. What would Hermione think? She gripped whatever she was lying on and fought not to sob when the thought of Hermione leaving her crossed her mind. She was startled when a hand gripped her leg and began to gently rub it in rhythm with the wet item working on her burn. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight before her. Kneeling by her legs was Hermione, halfway transformed and naked, licking at her leg. With each swipe of her tongue more of the burns and pain began to fade.

Warm golden eyes looked up at her for a moment before Hermione gripped her leg a little tighter and went back to licking the wound.

"She haz been doing zat for a while now," said Apolline from Fleur's right.

Turning her head Fleur looked at her mother a little confused, her memory still foggy. "'Ow did I get 'ere?" Apolline looked up from the strange muggle garment that was laid out on a desk next to Fleur's bed.

"Zat iz right, you passed out when you finished your task so you don't remember. Hermione came and picked you up and took the fast track to zee infirmary. Zee school nurse took as much care of your other wounds as she could before she left to help the Krum boy." Picking up a pair of boxers and fiddling with them she raised an eyebrow at the little orange cats on them.

Giggling, she tossed them back to the desk on a small pile of clothes. "After zat, Hermione wouldn't let anyone come near you, zen she got angry at the nurse for taking so long to get back to you and help with your burns, in zat anger she turned into zis and hasn't stopped licking your leg since." Turning to look at said girl both could see small hints of white fur on the normal tan skin, claws instead of nails, and fangs instead of teeth. Apolline looked back to her daughter "Since then, though, your burns have begun to heal, and zee worst are gone." Apolline giggled some more upon seeing her own daughter's underwear laying on the floor nearby, and she grabbed them and put them on the desk along with Hermione's. Remembering the relative ease with which Hermione touched her daughter, she asked, "Should I be expecting grandchildren soon?"

Fleur blushed and whined a little. "Mother! Honestly!" Apolline laughed harder at her daughter's reaction.

"Alright, alright, I will leave the two of you alone now that you have awoken." Apolline turned and walked to the door. Before leaving, however, she turned to her daughter with a mischievous look on her face. "Don't do anything I wouldn't, dear," and with that the older woman left the room.

Fleur blushed bright red at her mother's words before letting out a soft moan when she felt Hermione's hand travel further up her thigh, closer to her center, her tongue still lapping at the small burns that were left on her leg. Fleur blushed when those glowing amber eyes locked on her blue ones. She almost jumped out of her skin when Hermione pulled her tongue back and pulled away. Fleur looked down at her leg to see that it was back to its normal state, if only a little bit wet with Hermione's saliva. When she looked back to Hermione she saw that the girl was slowly shifting back to her more normal looking self, the only thing that seemed to remain was the glowing gold eyes.

Fleur whimpered a little when the hand slowly slid back down her leg before it pulled away completely. "Hermione," Fleur whispered as the girl leaned in closer and nuzzled her neck, softly kissing her skin.

"Fleur," was Hermione's raspy reply as her mouth moved higher up the column of the Veela's throat.

"Mmmmmm, what haz gotten into you, my love?" asked Fleur as her body jerked at the soft bite she felt Hermione give her neck.

Hermione breathed in deep before she pulled back and locked her normal brown eyes on Fleur's. "I am sorry, I just…well the wolf in me is sort of pushy and we both felt worry over you being hurt, it's kind of hard to not want to do these kind of things with you when I can smell your arousal."

Fleur giggled at her statement, but couldn't deny it. Even she could smell her own lust, the scent further darkening her cheeks. Hermione leaned down again and placed a hard kiss on her lips. Fleur wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close. The two relaxed and the kiss lost some ferocity but not its passion. The two lay there holding each other close, exchanging light kisses until Madame Pomfrey returned. Hermione pulled the blanket over their exposed bodies before the medi-witch opened the curtains. She got a bit of a fright finding the two together but she quickly recovered and returned to her stern self.

"Miss Granger I am going to close this curtain and walk out of this room. When I return you will be dressed and gone. You may wait with the rest of Fleur's family outside." With one last shake of her head at the pair she closed the curtain and walked out the room.

Hermione turned to Fleur and placed another kiss on her already swollen lips. She had to force herself out of the bed and into her clothes, thanking Merlin that Madame Pomfrey had walked out of the room as she was experiencing a little problem with her lower half.

"Your pants seem a bit tight, love." Fleur joked.

"Your fault," Hermione said and leaned over to give her one final kiss. "I will be waiting for you when you are released."

Fleur nodded and watched Hermione walk out the room. A few moments later Madame Pomfrey returned.

"Well now let's see what the damage is." The older witch said and uncovered Fleur's leg that she knew to be burnt. There was nothing there. The wound was healed completely and the skin was unmarked.

The medi-witch ran a few tests over the limb and then the rest of Fleur's body. The tests came back negative and the witch looked down at her patient.

"You're lucky your mate was here, otherwise you might have a rather nasty scar like Misters Diggory and Krum."

"Wat do you mean?"

"A werewolf's saliva can heal its wounds and those of its mate, but no one else. It has very strong healing traits to it, medi-witches and wizards have been trying for centuries to adapt it to healing salves and potions. That's why I was able to spend much of my time with the other champions. I knew Miss Granger would take care of you. Now you might be a bit sore tomorrow." Pomfrey turned to a shelf and pulled down a vial. "If you are, take this first thing." She handed the vial to Fleur and smiled at the young girl. "Well off you go, then."

With that Pomfrey left the room and went to go check on her other patients.

Fleur placed the vial on a side table and gathered her clothes. She found a new set of items as her champion's uniform had been burned. Once dressed and ready to go she started for the door with a slight limp in her step.

As she walked down the hall of the charmed tent she could hear her mother and grandmother talking with Gabrielle and Ginny. She was a few feet from the door when it was opened by Hermione, who was smiling at her. Fleur sent her a smile of her own and made her way over to her mate. Hermione's face dropped at the limp that she was walking with, but before the Gryffindor could ask, Fleur cut her off.

"It iz fine love. I am just a 'ittle sore." She gave Hermione a calming kiss on her cheek and wrapped her in her arms.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, her voice heavy with concern. Fleur nodded her head.

"'ow are you dear?" Adaeze asked her granddaughter.

"I am fine, grandmere," Fleur said, leaving Hermione to go and hug the older woman.

"You did excellently, my dear," the older woman praised, and held Fleur in a tight embrace.

Apolline walked over and Fleur left her grandmother for her mother. She smiled as the woman praised her for such an impressive performance. Gabby followed her mother and grandmother and hugged her sister, although she gave Fleur a little grief for not casting the spell correctly. Ginny commended her on her performance as well and told her not to worry because she did far better than her competitors.

Fleur thanked them all and the group headed out of the tent and towards the Beauxbatons carriage, an annoying beetle following them the whole way.

The six sat down in one of the carriage's private lounges and talked about the challenge. Fleur was reminded about her egg and nearly jumped to her feet to go in search of it. Hermione, however, held her and told her that Ginny had taken the egg to her room for safe keeping. Fleur relaxed and gave Hermione a kiss of thanks.

"'Ermione," Apolline called to the young witch. Hermione turned her attention to the woman and saw a questioning look on her face.

"You want to know what I am?"

Adaeze looked on confused. Hermione had told them she was a werewolf already, but by the look on her daughter's face she knew that wasn't all of it.

"Oui."

"I am a werewolf, I told you this already and it is true." Hermione said looking up to both women with earnest eyes to let them know she hadn't lied to them. "However I come from a long line of wizards and witches with strong blood. Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey believe this has prevented me from fully becoming a normal werewolf. They think my blood has somehow weakened the effects of the affliction."

The two looked at her still confused.

"I zot zat you were muggle-born?" Adaeze said.

"I thought so too, until I was bitten. Afterwards I found my true parentage. I am the descendent of two of this school's founders, as a matter of fact."

The two Delacour matriarchs gasped. They had been told by Madame Maxime that this girl was an extraordinary witch with a bright future, but they were not told this.

"Which two founders, if you don't mind my asking?" Apolline asked, already guessing the two.

"Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor."

A sudden light tapping was heard from over by the window. The nagging beetle had followed them inside and was now bashing itself against a window trying to get out of the room. Apolline waved her wand and the window opened a crack, enough for the tiny pest to escape.

After all of the talking, Hermione and Fleur took their leave while Ginny and Gabby stayed behind. Making their way towards the castle, Hermione wrapped her arm around Fleur's shoulder and kept pressing soft kisses to Fleur's neck, face, anywhere she could reach as they walked while murmuring, "I love you so much," or "I was so worried."

Fleur felt her heart swell with Hermione's treatment of her. She loved each kiss that sent small shocks of arousal and lust through her body. She loved each word that made her heart thud and skip over the love she felt coming from the truth in Hermione's voice. By the time they had made it up to the castle Fleur felt almost ready to throw Hermione down on the nearest sturdy surface and show her just what she was doing to her.

She was stopped, however, when Ron and Harry came running up to them. "Fleur, you did great out there! I mean, you beat Krum's and Cedric's scores by a good fifty points," Ron started out saying as he got all starry eyed.

Hermione growled a little in warning, causing Harry to give her a strange look before he said, "Ron, I thought you were Krum's number one fan, what happened, did you change teams?"

Ron blushed and said "I can be both of their number one fans, right, Hermione?"

Fleur looked over to her lover and watched as Hermione took a calming breath before answering Ron. "Yes Ronald, just remember that being Fleur's fan is all you are going to get, and you're not number one, I am." Ron gulped and backed up a little.

"Oh, don't worry Mione, I know you're dating, I would never try to steal your girlfriend," said Ron as he waved his hands back and forth. Fleur giggled and hugged Hermione tighter to her body before the group made their way into the great hall for supper.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Hermione held open the portrait and let Fleur in before following behind her and closing it. She smiled at the sight of Fleur kneeling on the floor petting both Crookshanks and Juliet, telling them both how much she had missed them since she last saw them this morning before the task. Hermione walked up behind Fleur and kneeled behind her. Wrapping the girl in a hug, she sighed and whispered, "I am glad you are okay, I know I have said it a lot, but I mean it - I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Fleur turned her head a little and kissed Hermione softly on the cheek. "I will never leave you, Hermione." She turned around some more and kissed Hermione soundly on the lips, and pulling back with a smile, she said, "I love you."

Hermione grinned before saying, "I love you too, I love you more than anything else in this world and the others that may follow." Standing up she pulled Fleur with her and was glad that she had had the time to get both of the things she needed for this moment before the first task had started. She settled Fleur on the bed and quickly walked over to small chest she kept on her desk and pulled out a small square box before walking back over to Fleur and kneeling once more on one knee in front of the girl.

Fleur gasped and watched as Hermione pulled the box up in front of her, and even before she opened it, Fleur felt tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Hermione smiled and said "I know we are both too young to even think about getting married, seeing as we're both still in school and all that but, this is my promise…no, my guarantee, that when we both are done, I will marry you and make you my wife for forever and for all eternity." With those words Hermione took the silver ring out of its box. It looked like pure silver vines twisting and turning around each other, coming together near the middle to hold three diamonds. The two facing out from the middle were red, and the biggest one, in the middle, was gold, in the shape of a small heart.

Fleur felt her own heart hammering in her chest and felt her tears falling from her eyes. Hermione gently reached up with her unused hand and wiped at the tears before cupping Fleur's cheek in her hand, "I guess what I am asking, is if you, Fleur Delacour, will be mine."

Fleur let out a soft sob, lunging at Hermione and kissing her deeply before answering, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Hermione grinned like a fool before grabbing Fleur's shaking hand, and gently kissing it she slid the ring onto Fleur's ring finger. She stood and then sat by Fleur, and pulled her into a warm embrace. Nuzzling softly into the girl's neck she sighed in content.

Both girls stayed so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice Godric and his griffon watching proudly before they nodded their acceptance of the proposal. Pride filled Godric's chest at his young descendant's show of love and courage, and he looked at the couple once more before fading away to leave them alone. The griffon watched as well, feeling happiness and pride for his master's young charge. Looking over at the couple he puffed out his chest and nodded in satisfaction before turning his eyes onto the young hatchling and cat, giving them both a look that said, _'protect your masters,'_ he also turned and went back to his own portrait to guard his precious treasures within.

When Fleur and Hermione pulled apart, both realized it had gotten pretty late. "How about tonight we take a bath together, my love?" asked Hermione as she rubbed Fleur's sore shoulders and back. "I will also give you a good rubdown when we get out." Fleur nodded and got up off Hermione and helped her up before both made their way to the bathroom. Hermione quickly grabbed two sets of pj's and then closed the bathroom door behind them. Setting down their clean clothing on the sink counter, she went about stripping herself down completely while Fleur sat on the edge of the old claw foot bathtub and began to draw them some hot water to fill the tub, while adding in the bubble bath.

Hermione gently reached for Fleur when she saw the other girl begin to stand up once she had filled the tub and turned off the water. Gently rubbing Fleur's shoulders she kissed Fleur's neck and slowly began to undress her. First she undid her hair and let in fall loose of its hair tie, and then Hermione worked her hands over the many buttons on Fleur's shirt before sliding it off her body and dropping it to the floor.

Fleur shivered at the soft touches Hermione was giving her body while she was undressing her, she whimpered a little when she felt those warm hands brush against her breast as they were removing her bra, she felt them leave goose bumps down her sides as they trailed lower to grasp at her skirt and slowly slide it down her legs and off. Shivering a little more, she felt her arousal start to rise when Hermione's hands slowly made their way up her legs, dragging her nails softly over her skin until they reached her hips where she looped her fingers into Fleur's underwear before pulling them off her body.

When Hermione stood back up from bending down to take off Fleur's underwear she resisted the urge to bend her mate over and take her right then and there, instead she pushed up against Fleur and nuzzled her softly, pushing her hardness against Fleur's backside before she lifted the girl into her arms and made her way to the tub. Stepping into the warm bubble water Hermione lowered herself down before placing Fleur between her legs.

Fleur and her inner Veela purred in delight at the show of hunger Hermione had made when pressing against her back side; she was stunned only for a moment when it ended and Hermione picked her up and carried her to the tub. Sighing in pleasure at the heat from the water and the firm body behind her she began to relax and let all of the stress from the day just flow out of her body. Hermione felt her eyes change color and closed them as she fought for a little self-control before breathing deeply of Fleur's scent and opening her eyes once again. Gently reaching for the scented soap she began to lather up a loofa, she reached for Fleur's arms and began to gently scrub, she did this for Fleur's legs, back and front as well. She helped Fleur sit on the edge of the tub as she cleaned her lower body too. Pulling Fleur back into the tub she let the loofa go and reached for a cup, filling it with water she gently tilted Fleur's head back and let the water cascade down it several times before reaching for shampoo and massaging it into her mate's hair, she washed it out and repeated the process with the conditioner before she kissed Fleur's neck softly. "Did that feel good, my love?" asked Hermione as she rubbed Fleur's neck and shoulders.

Fleur groaned out a soft "yes" and almost let Hermione continue with her rubbing before she turned in her lover's grasp and smiled, "Now let me return the favor". Fleur worked on scrubbing Hermione's body from head to toe just like her lover had done for her, however she found out a new secret about her lover while was around her abs and lower area. Hermione jerked a little when she felt Fleur's fingers tickle her sides. Fleur grinned and asked, "Why, Hermione, are you ticklish?"

Hermione blushed and mumbled out a weak sounding "No."

Fleur grinned and repeated the same swiping motion with her fingers and watched Hermione jump a little before saying, "Oh, I do believe you are, my love." She then began to tickle Hermione senseless, watching her lover squirm and laugh in her grasp before strong arms circled around and stopped her from doing any more.

Hermione panted a little from all of her laughing before asking, "Now if I let you go, will you stop, if I admit defeat?" Fleur nodded and watched Hermione as the girl leaned towards her and whispered, "Yes, I am ticklish, but you better not tell anyone," before she let her future wife go.

Fleur smiled and promised, "I will not tell a soul, my love, now, come here and let me finish." Hermione nodded and moved back into Fleur's arms and let the girl continue to wash her body and finally her hair.

Booth lay and soaked in the water for a few more minutes before getting out and getting dressed. Hermione followed Fleur towards the bed, turning out lights as they went. Once near the bed she watched Fleur lie on her stomach before she climbed onto the bed, kneeled above Fleur's backside, and began to slowly massage the girl's back and shoulders, each time eliciting a soft moan or whimper of pleasure from the girl below her. Hermione could once again feel her control slipping, she knew Fleur had said earlier that day that Hermione could do whatever she wanted to her when they returned from the task, but Hermione wanted to wait and save that for a more special day. So she did the next best thing, she slowly crawled down Fleur's body and flipped it over before slipping off the boxers she had lent her lover. She smiled at Fleur's questioning look. Lowering her body onto the bed more she slipped between Fleur's warm thighs and kissed her lover's lower lips.

Fleur gasped and felt warmth spread through her whole body, watching Hermione she felt her pussy moisten and clench just at the sight before her. Hermione slowly parted Fleur's pouty lips with her fingers before moving forward to drag her tongue across the moisture she found gathered there. Fleur almost snapped her legs shut, and she would have if Hermione didn't already hold them in a tight grip, while her tongue began to lash over Fleur's weeping cunt. Fleur moaned out and reached down to hold Hermione's head and closed her eyes tightly while colors burst behind her eyelids.

Hermione lapped at Fleur like a hungry animal that had been starved for nourishment too long, gripping her lovers thighs tighter she hoped she wouldn't leave any bruises behind. She could feel Fleur rocking her hips in tune with each lick and swipe of her tongue, trying to gain more pleasure as she writhed and moaned in the soft light of the room. Hermione took pity on her panting and pleading mate and thrust her tongue inside her lover as Fleur came with a scream of her name. Fleur felt her back arch off the bed and her insides clamp tightly before she felt a warmth settle over body as she slumped back down onto the bed, breathing hard, and tired out. Hermione smirked and pulled away after licking up all of Fleur's offerings. Licking her lips, she thought Fleur tasted like the sweetest honey she would ever find. She pulled the boxers back up Fleur's legs and onto her hips and then she crawled over to her mate's side and reached over to turn off the last light before sliding the both of them under the warm cover. Pulling Fleur close she nuzzled against her mate's neck whispering "I love you, have sweet dreams." Fleur snuggled against Hermione and whispered the same back to her as her eyes closed and her mind drifted off.

BREAk BREAK BREAk

Fleur rolled over as the morning sun hit her face, smiling with her eyes still closed she thought that she had never slept this well in her entire life, nor had she felt this satisfied in a long time. Opening her eyes, she saw the ring shining and sparkling the morning light and felt her heart swell in her chest. She couldn't wait to show her mother, grandmother and her sister the ring and tell them what had happened. Feeling strong arms tighten around her waist, she knew it was only a few minutes before Hermione would have to get up and get ready for the day. So until it was time to part with her lover she could wait to tell her family about her ring and Hermione's proposal. She snuggled back into Hermione and shifted around a little, only to feel two more forms hop onto the bed, seeing Juliet and Crookshanks curl up around each other at the foot of the bed she smiled before drifting off into a light slumber, knowing that Hermione would wake her when it was time to get ready for the day and to eat breakfast before going their separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta -Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

Hermione woke a little while later to the sound of her wand buzzing. She picked up the noisy bit of wood and thought about throwing it across the room, but knew it would only buzz louder should she do that. Sighing, she cast a quick spell and the buzzing stopped. She took a moment to enjoy the calm before going down to the boisterous Great Hall for lunch. She knew everyone would want to talk with Fleur and congratulate her on the first task. Hermione turned to look over at the lightly snoozing girl beside her.

She was absolutely the most gorgeous being on the planet, Hermione concluded. Her brown eyes drifted towards Fleur's hand and the sparkling ring that sat on it. Hermione smiled at the sight and the promise it represented. She needed to thank Godric again for his gift to her. She couldn't believe that such an item had been hidden in the castle all these years. Godric had also told her to check in Rowena's vault at Gringotts as he was sure there was another heirloom that would be perfect for the two. Any other time Hermione would have pondered what the item could be, but right now all she wanted to do was take in every twitch, sigh, flutter, every strand of hair, every bit of her mate.

Wetting her lips with her tongue she remembered the previous night and smirked. Hermione had to fight with herself not to reenact the event as a wakeup call for Fleur. Instead she leaned over and bean to place butterfly kisses along her mate's jaw, lips, and neck. Fleur shuddered at the light touches and eventually began to wake again.

"Good morning, love," she muttered out and turned to capture Hermione's lips with her own.

Hermione happily returned the kiss. "Good morning, my fiancé," Hermione said as she pulled back. Fleur grinned and pulled Hermione down for another kiss. If it were possible the two would have spent the day wrapped in each other's arms trading light kisses and planning for the future. Unfortunately as it stood they had to get ready for class. Fleur walked to the bathroom first to get ready. As she was washing up Godric appeared in his portrait.

"I see things have gone well," he said by way of greeting, with a smile on his face.

"Don't play coy, I know you were watching when I asked," Hermione said, turning around to look up at her ancestor.

"You've caught me. I couldn't help it, such a momentous occasion in your young life - I thought I should be there to bear witness."

"Well I'm glad you were." Hermione said. Truth be told she had been a nervous wreck, but knowing Fleur's love for her was everlasting, and with Godric at her back she had pulled together her Gryffindor courage and taken a knee. "Is there something I can help you with this morning?"

"Oh no. Well…maybe." At that Hermione turned her full attention to the proud man.

"What is it?"

"Well as I told you when I gave you that ring, I am not the only one to have left priceless heirlooms." Hermione nodded at waited for him to go on. "My dear, before you go in search of Rowena I must ask you to prepare yourself for the attentions of both Helena and the one they call the Bloody Baron."

Hermione nodded once again. She had heard the story of Ravenclaw's daughter and her death, she knew when it was revealed to everyone they would pay close attention to her, especially the Baron.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked the first Gryffindor.

"One more thing," he said with a smile on his face. "Congratulations my dear."

Hermione returned the smile, a mirror image of Godric's to anyone who would have seen it.

With that the older man bowed out and left the young witch to prepare for her day.

Fleur exited the bathroom and changed into her uniform as Hermione washed up and dressed. When the Gryffindor was ready the two shared a quick kiss and opened the portrait.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted when he saw the door crack open. Ron and he jumped to their feet and blocked her and Fleur's exit. It took a second for the boys to acknowledge the other girl as they were focused on their friend.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, a little startled by their presence.

"It's all over the paper," Ron said.

"I don't know how she found out," Harry said handing Hermione the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione looked at her two friends and then unfolded the paper. Plastered across the front page was a picture of her carrying Fleur after the first task. The headline read _'Descendent of founders Ravenclaw and Gryffindor attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!'_

"Full story by Rita Skeeter," Hermione finished reading.

"I swear, Hermione, it was none of us." Harry said, Ron nodding his head in agreement.

"Who else has seen this?" Hermione asked even though she knew the answer.

"Everyone." Ron said to her. Had it not been for Hermione's front page debut the three would have noted that this was the first time Ron hadn't turned purple in the presence of Fleur.

"Well, lets get this over with," Hermione said, folding up the paper. Fleur took her hand and gave her a chaste kiss.

The four teens turned to walk down the hall but were once again stopped. Floating in the middle of the hallway was the Grey Lady. Her ghostly eyes burned into Hermione's and she was at once reminded of Godric's words from a moment ago. She stayed, suspended in mid-air, watching the young girl in front of her. Those normally cunning yet hollow eyes stormed with emotion. Anger, sorrow, regret, love, longing, and a thousand other feelings ran through her ethereal form. Fleur gripped Hermione's hand tighter and pressed into her mate's side. She had yet to get used to the numerous specters inhabiting the school. Harry and Ron, for the first time since coming to Hogwarts, feared the apparition in front of them.

Hermione, however, didn't fear the woman in front of her. She felt a little shame for not seeking her out sooner, for not letting her know her child survived. Her mind yelled at her to speak to her ancestor, apologize to her, soothe her, to do something besides stand there. Before she could move, however, another spirit floated through a wall to join them. The Baron came to a stop when he spied The Grey Lady. His eyes reflected the same hurricane of emotions that hers did. He turned to the four students standing in the hall, frozen in place, and then back to the ghost before him. He reached out a translucent hand to the woman but she turned and left through the wall next to her before he got near. The four teens watched the blood-soaked specter stare at the wall for a moment before turning his eyes on them, or rather Hermione. He searched her for something, some kind of proof that she was who the others said. After a tense moment he straightened his back and left through the wall from which he came.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked as the chill left his bones. Harry watched Hermione for a second before grabbing his still shivering friend.

"Come on Ron, we'll meet you in the Great Hall" he called to Hermione as he pulled his confused friend along.

Fleur waited until the two boys were out of sight and for her courage to return before speaking.

"They are your ancestors, non?" Hermione nodded and began a slow pace in the direction Harry and Ron had gone. "Zey seemed shocked by your presence."

"They didn't know about me yet. Only Godric knows about me, I've yet to speak with my father's ancestors."

Fleur nodded her head and dropped the conversation. She wrapped Hermione's arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her mate's jaw. _'Today iz going to be a long day,'_ Fleur thought to herself.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

When Hermione and Fleur walked into the Great Hall all chatter stopped. Hermione cast her eyes over the room once before taking her usual route towards the Gryffindor table. However, even her own housemates were giving her strange stares. It was as if a complete stranger had walked in and taken a seat at their table, not someone they had known since day one. She sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Gabrielle. Ginny took it upon herself to treat this day like any other. She reached for the marmalade and began a long-winded complaint about the amount of work being assigned these days.

"It's torture, I tell you. I might even write a letter to the ministry if they don't let up soon," she said, taking a bite of her toast.

"That's if you have any parchment left to write on," Harry added, taking a sip of juice.

"Or 'f ur 'and don' fall ov virst" Ron chimed in around a mouthful of egg.

"Ronald, manners," Hermione chided him.

It was as if those simple words flipped a switch and her housemates went back to their usual selves. Hermione Granger scolding Ronald Weasley was a situation they had all been exposed to on more than a few occasions. Neville joined the whining, his mostly directed at potions, while Seamus went on about charms, potions, transfigurations, and any other class he was taking.

Breakfast ended and the students rose to leave for class. Hermione could feel eyes burning into the back of her skull and she had a good idea of who it was that was stalking her. When they left the hall Fleur and Gabrielle tried to head their own way but Hermione stopped them. The two girls looked confused but the other Gryffindor's could tell by the look in her eye what was coming. Malfoy.

"Granger!" he yelled out as soon as he walked out of the hall. "Hey Granger, I'm talking to you."

Hermione walked out of the castle and towards the Beauxbatons carriage flanked by nearly her entire year. When they were far enough away from both carriage and castle she turned towards Malfoy.

He was flanked by his usual lackeys.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, were you calling me?" she asked in a condescending tone.

He threw the morning Prophet at her feet. "How'd you get Skeeter to spread those lies about you? The only ones poorer than you are those two ginger mites and their family."

Ginny and Ron pulled their wands but kept them lowered; they didn't want a teacher to break this up before they got a chance at Malfoy, especially Ginny.

Hermione lowered her eyes to the paper for a second and then raised them to meet Malfoy's. "I see no lies there, Draco." The name cut him just like she knew it would. In the blink of an eye he had his wand pointed at her chest.

"How dare you, mudblood!" A few hissed at the word but Hermione didn't flinch.

"Can't you read, Draco? My blood is purer than yours."

Draco was shaking with self-righteous fury. "You are nothing more…" Before he could finish his sentence his wand flew from his hand and landed in Fleur's.

"Wat waz it you were going to say?" She asked him holding his only power limply in her hand.

"You filthy Veela whore," he spat at the blonde, and Hermione stepped up to him, looking down on the blonde prat like the bug he was.

"If you ever call her that again, you will regret it."

Calling upon all the arrogance he possessed, Malfoy straightened his back and looked up at her, locking his gaze with hers.

"Or what, you lying, disgusting…"

There was a series of gasps from those around them. Malfoy's face froze and his skin lightened a bit. Hermione could feel the sickly cold sensation pressing at her back, but she kept her face straight and her eyes on the boy before her.

"Still your tongue, Malfoy, or you will be screaming like a banshee every night 'till I decide I am done with you." The words were said in such a chilling hiss that Hermione was surprised Malfoy didn't pass out.

All the students stood back and watched the Bloody Baron stare into Malfoy's soul. No one had ever seen a ghost this far out of the castle. No one had ever seen the Baron talk to, let alone threaten, a student before. Especially one from his own house. A dull thud broke the moment and Draco looked down to see his wand on the ground to his left.

"Away, boy," the Baron ordered, and the Slytherins scrambled back to the castle.

Hermione watched them stumble and run until they were out of her sight. She could feel the ghost floating behind her still and she knew he was not done with her yet. Her entire body suddenly felt cold, wet, congealed. The feeling was one every student dreaded. The Baron passed through her body and came to rest in front of her.

"We will talk soon," he told her. It was an order and a promise both at once, and she agreed. With that the Baron faded into nothing and left a crowd of confused, scared, children standing in the cold.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron shouted again.

Hermione didn't answer, instead she just turned and began to walk with Fleur, Ginny, and Gabby towards the carriage. Holding open the door she helped Ginny and Gabby in before turning to Fleur. Giving her a long kiss, she said, "I will see you later my love."

Fleur nodded and nuzzled into Hermione's neck before placing one more soft kiss on her lips. "You stay safe, okay? And don't let those fools bother you too much." Hermione nodded before helping Fleur into the carriage and shutting the door.

When she turned, she was met with all the stares of her housemates once more. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What?"

Everyone smiled and let out whoops of joy for Hermione. Shouts of "Go Granger!" came from some of the guys along with a few catcalls and whistles. Some of the girls poked their boyfriends and gave them some strong looks, and Hermione was sure that the girls were asking their boyfriends why they didn't show their love for them like that. Most of the rest looked envious of Hermione's love for Fleur.

Shaking her head she made her way towards Ron and Harry, "Let's head to class before things get any more out of hand." Both boys nodded and patted Hermione on the back before following after her towards the castle once more. Ron on her left and Harry on her right side, they made it to their first class which was shared mostly with Ravenclaws.

Most of the students still stared at Hermione with wonder as the class went on, only for Professor Sinistra to deduct a point each time one of the students was caught not paying attention, by the end of class 20 points were lost from Ravenclaw and 15 from Gryffindor. Hermione made up 10 of those points by answering questions while Ravenclaw only made up five of their points by answering a few questions.

Walking out the of the classroom, Hermione was laughing at some joke Harry had told, while she walked along the hallway with Ron and Harry she told with them about what she had asked Fleur the other night. Ron blushed all the way up to his ears and said, "You did what?"

Harry looked on with a smile and patted Hermione on her back, "I am glad you have found happiness, and Ron, it's not that bad. She just did what people who are in love do."

Ron stammered and said "But, she will be chained down, now. Who in their right mind enters into a marriage this early in life?"

Hermione growled and glared at Ron, "She is not chaining me down. Don't make her sound like a burden."

Ron backed up a little bit and waved his hands, "Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean it."

Harry gripped Hermione's shoulder and said "Hey, it's okay, calm down."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, Hermione, calm down." Harry shot Ron a pointed look that made him shut up.

Hermione took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head. She knew Ron was joking but still she wouldn't take anyone, not even the two boys she considered her brothers, saying anything against Fleur. Harry made sure no one was around before leaning in a little and asking, "What has been up with you lately, Hermione? I mean, I know Ron can sometimes get on your nerves, but you have never been as harsh with him as you have been lately, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked away with a sigh, and said, "I have changed." Harry nodded and let her go on "I…I am not the same person I was back then, after that night …a lot has changed."

Harry knew that Hermione had a lot more to tell them, but seeing all the students still in the hallways he said, "Come on, you can tell us later, right now is not the time or the place." He looked over and saw Rita Skeeter making her way down the hall.

Hermione saw where he was looking and couldn't have agreed more. Ron sneered at the women before following after Harry and Hermione, the brother and sister he wished he'd had, and made his way to their next class.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Fleur had watched Hermione leave the carriage, walking off with Harry and Ron at her sides. She sighed, and turned to go join Gabby and Ginny with her mother and grandmother when she was stopped short by Aurora blocking her path. Fleur sighed again, and folded her arms over her chest, the ring on her finger shining in the light of the room as she asked, "What do you want, Aurora?"

Aurora looked at the ring and felt her anger boiling in her blood. Turning her eyes towards Fleur's she clenched her hands and said, "Everything you have should be mine, Fleur Delacour." Stepping closer she could smell Hermione's scent covering Fleur's body. Growling low in her throat she said "You reek of her, but Hermione will be mine, Fleur, mark my words, and no pretty ring will keep you two together. I am going to show her what a real woman is like, and when she falls under my spell, then oh well for you." With those words Aurora walked off, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulders as she went.

Fleur glared at the girl's back, she knew Hermione would never fall for Aurora and that the ring did mean more then Aurora thought it did, but still she worried for her mate. If Aurora got her claws into Hermione only the goddesses themselves knew what would happen. Hermione would probably snap the girl in two, and she didn't want her lover getting into any kind of trouble, or her werewolf side making itself known.

"Fleur," a voice called from her right. Turning, she saw her mother standing there with a worried expression of her own. Fleur shook her head and walked over to her mother and walked with her back to where everyone else was. She would put the thought of Aurora out of her mind for now; she would warn Hermione later when they met back up. Until then she couldn't wait to tell her mother what Hermione had done.

Sitting down in a chair near Ginny and Gabby she practically glowed.

"'Oo waz zat girl?" her grandmother asked.

"No one, grandmere. Do not concern yourself with 'er," Fleur said, hoping to calm the older woman. Adaeze huffed but relaxed a little more into her chair. Fleur smiled at the woman. She turned towards her mother and found her staring straight at her ring.

"Maman?" Fleur said in a whisper.

Apolline looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes and a smile stretching across her face. Both mother and daughter stood up and pulled each other into a fierce hug. The other three looked on, confused by the smiles and tears being displayed by the two women in front of them.

"Wat iz going on?" Adaeze asked.

Fleur pulled away from her mother, shared one more smile and turned to the other woman. She held out her hand and showed off her ring. Ginny gasped, recognizing it instantly as Gryffindor's ring. She knew what it meant and so did the others present. Gabrielle jumped from her chair and rushed to her sister, pulling her into another hug. Her grandmother simply smiled and nodded her approval.

"I am 'appy for you ma petite-fille."

Ginny gave her congratulations as well and sat with the four Delacours until it was time for her class to start. Walking back to the castle by herself she made a mental note to corner Hermione the first chance she got. _'Who on earth thinks of getting married this young?'_ she thought to herself.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Hermione followed after Harry towards the great hall for lunch. They were stopped outside by Ginny, who was talking to Ron about something when she saw Hermione and said, "Really, Mione, marriage?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples and said, "Look, it's my life, if I want to marry someone I can."

Ginny shook her head and said, "I didn't say you couldn't, because trust me, the rock I saw Fleur carrying around on her finger made me kind of jealous I couldn't give Gabby something like that, but we all are a little young don't you think?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and was about to say something more when she felt the same sickening feeling she felt when with Aurora started to try to cloud her senses. Shaking her head a little she looked around, but not seeing the girl she turned back to Ginny and said, "I am not marrying her right now Ginny, we both know we are too young to get married, but I gave her the ring because when the time comes I am going to marry her no matter what."

Ginny nodded in acceptance and smiled "Okay then Hermione, as long as you know what you are doing."

Harry and Ron watched the two girls talk before Harry brought up the talk from before. "Mione, since we're talking about things, what about what we were talking about earlier?" he finished, cursing himself for his awkward question.

Hermione sighed before looking at Ginny and saying, "Everyone follow me." She led the boys and Ginny back to her room.

Ginny smirked at some of Fleur's things lying around the room, but she blushed upon seeing a pair of panties lying beside the bed and quickly kicked them out of sight before her brother saw them. Hermione sat down in the chair near the fireplace and watched as everyone else filled the couches. Looking to Ginny once more she simply said "I was bitten on the night when I lured Moony into the woods." She looked to Ginny and the girl gave her an encouraging nod. "I am a werewolf." Ron looked shocked and fear filled his face while Harry looked sad. He got up and went to hug her.

Ron jumped up, "Harry, wait, she could - mphhh." Ginny elbowed him in the stomach and held a hand over his mouth while watching the other two hug.

Turning to her brother she whispered "Shut up, you know just as well as I do, that werewolf or not Hermione would never hurt any of us." Ron thought about what she said before frowning at himself, how could he be so stupid as to even think Hermione would ever hurt them?

Walking over to his friends he pulled them into a hug and said, "I'm sorry about what happened, Mione." Once everything had calmed down the four just stayed in the room and had Muir bring them some lunch. When they left to go to class Ginny hugged all of them before running off. Walking into McGonagall's room they were surprised to find all of the desks moved to one side of the room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to a scowling Seamus.

Before the boy could answer Professor McGonagall walked into the room with a record in her hands.

"Ah," she said taking note of the last arrivals, "excellent, now we can begin." She placed the record on a phonograph and switched it on. "The Yule Ball has been a long-standing tradition during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I will not have one of my Gryffindors mucking it up," She said with a stern voice as she cast an icy glare over her students. "Today's lesson…dancing."

A chores of groans would have followed had anyone been brave enough to start it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta -Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

Once the shock had worn off, most of the school was excited about the upcoming ball. Though there were a few still-scowling faces roaming the hallway. It seemed that once word got out the bravest of students made a mad dash to secure a date, lest they miss out and end up alone. By the end of the week two-thirds of the school was taken. Harry and Ron had completely failed to live up to their Gryffindor stereotype and were now seated in the great hall, shoulders slouched, stirring their soggy oats and milk.

"It's impossible mate." Ron said, barely lifting his eyes from his bowl.

"Yeah, I mean, why does it have to be so hard?" Harry said back, his eyes looking past Ron's shoulder to Cho being asked by Diggory. He scowled and quickly turned away.

Two trays slammed down to their left while two more were gently placed down on their right. Casting a glance in each direction they found themselves surrounded by three more redheads and Hermione.

"Still single?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Don't suppose you've asked anyone yet," Ron snapped at his brother.

Fred continued to smirk at his little brother while handing his twin a roll of parchment.

"What are you doing, George?" Harry asked the other redhead as he tore a bit of parchment off the end and crumpled it into a ball.

George winked at Harry before throwing the wrinkled mass at Angelina Johnson. The Gryffindor chaser snapped her head in their direction and found George looking right at her. For a second Harry thought she was going to make a very rude gesture at the merry prankster, but to his surprise she waited to see what George wanted. After miming his question she smiled and agreed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said, and he dropped his head to the table. He looked over to Hermione and Ginny, who were giggling at his action.

"So," Hermione said, pausing to take a sip of her juice, "I take it you two are still without dates."

"Well not all of us can find our mates before the big, traditional, international ball that we didn't even know about," Ron griped. Hermione let his comment roll off her back; she was filling a little sorry for her pathetic friends today. Well, that and the fact that Fleur had grown to love, and expect, their new bedroom antics, something Hermione had no problem with.

"Neville has been practicing since the tournament was announced," Ginny said, distracted by Gabrielle as she walked in.

"Bet he still hasn't got a date, though," Ron quipped, trying to make himself feel better.

"He asked Luna the first day and she agreed," Hermione said, her attention on the door, waiting for her mate to walk in. She heard the two grumble some more but paid it no mind.

Gabrielle made it to the table and instantly threw her arms around Ginny and planted a searing kiss on the girl. Fred and George made gagging sounds while Ron copied Harry's earlier move and dropped his head to the table. When the two finally broke apart Ginny's face was as red as her hair, and she was completely breathless.

"Good morning, mon amour," the young Veela whispered as she pulled back and placed yet another kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Ginny blushed even deeper at the term of endearment and mumbled a 'good morning' back.

"So I take it that you have a date to the dance, huh Gin?" Fred asked his sister. She turned to find both of the twins looking at her. She could already see all of the jokes and comments playing behind their eyes. Before she could answer Gabrielle spoke up.

"Of course she does. 'Ow could I say no after 'ow she asked me?"

That caught the boys attention, and Ginny quickly contemplated grabbing Gabby and running as far away from the two as possible.

"Really?" Fred said.

"And how was it that she asked?" George asked.

Gabby got a dreamy look in her eyes, while Ginny looked like she was gonna vomit. Hermione was torn from her vigilant watch of the great hall doors to find out the answer as well.

"Well, she came and got me from zee carriage last night and took me to the 'erbology classes. When we walked in she 'ad set up a blanket on zee floor and several small fires burning in colored jars were lighting zee room." At this point most of the Gryffindor table was interested in what was being said and Ginny was praying to Merlin for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

"We took our spot on zee blanket and sat for a few moments in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Then she turned to me and asked if I would 'do 'er zee honor' of accompanying her to zee dance." Nearly every girl listening swooned a little, while the boys held back their giggles. "And az I answered her, 'yes, of course', zee flowers zat where surrounding us bloomed in zee moonlight."

Gabrielle finished and turned back to Ginny and lightly kissed her again. There was a collective _'aww'_ from those that were listening, followed by bursts of laughter from nearly every male and a few females. Though most shut up once the fury-filled eyes of their significant others landed upon them. By the end of breakfast most found themselves without a date as now a grand gesture of love was required instead of a simple, _'will you go to the dance with me?'_

Hermione watched everyone begin to file out of the great hall and still there was no sign of Fleur. She turned to Gabby and Ginny as they stood to leave.

"Hey Gabby, where is your sister?" She asked the young blonde. It was only the third time since the first task that Fleur had not spent the night with Hermione, but she was usually waiting for her in the hall or outside her room.

"She must have overslept again. Zat stupid egg iz driving 'er mad." Gabrielle said, cringing at the sound that she remembered coming out of the golden orb.

Hermione nodded her head at the girl and gathered her things. Tonight, she promised herself, she would help Fleur solve the mystery egg and then they would be able to relax until the next task.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

The day went by slowly for Hermione; she hadn't spotted her love once. Ginny's grandiose midnight gesture had spread through the school like wildfire, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick spent the day helping thick-headed students create borderline obnoxious acts of affection. The school had been teeming with floating hearts, charmed items ranging from parchments to scarves, transfigured animals and jewelry.

As Hermione made her way to her rooms from her last class she watched a girl sigh at a charmed note and tell it yes, said note transfigured into a dove and flew back to its owner. Hermione rolled her eyes at her giggling peer. _'If only they applied themselves this much during normal school years,'_ she thought to herself.

Walking into her room she found the one thing that had been distracting her all day. Fleur was asleep in her bed, curled around her golden egg. Hermione smiled and quietly placed her bag down on one of the couches and slipped off her shoes. She loosened her tie as she walked over and lay down behind Fleur, spooning her. Fleur sighed and snuggled deeper into Hermione's warm body. Light kisses began to rain down on her and she slowly began to open her eyes.

"'Ello love" she breathed out as she turned her head to capture Hermione's lips.

"Hello sweetheart." Hermione said, pulling back from the kiss. "Have you been trying to figure that thing out all day?" Hermione asked, taking the egg into her hands. She went to open it but Fleur quickly stopped her.

"NO! I cannot stand to 'ear zat awful screeching again." She put the egg down on the bed and wrapped Hermione's arms around her. "Zat egg iz driving me mad" she sighed into Hermione's chest.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle. "Gabrielle said the same thing earlier."

"She threatened to turn me into a toad if I opened it again when she was near." Fleur looked up to Hermione with a frown on her face. "Would you still love me if I was a toad?"

"Of course I would. You'd be the cutest toad in the world." Hermione said with a smile, that comment earned her another kiss. "What do you say we take a nice hot bath and relax a little, huh?"

Fleur nodded her head and got up to go to the bathroom. Hermione smiled and shook her head when she saw her girl take the egg with her.

Hermione walked in and helped Fleur slip out of her Beauxbatons uniform. She had to take a moment to calm herself when she saw what Fleur was wearing underneath the silk dress. Fleur looked over her shoulder with that oh-so-innocent look that set Hermione on fire. She smirked at her dumbstruck fiancé and walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water. "Wait," she called out to Hermione who was just about to take off her tie. The Gryffindor stilled her hands and waited for Fleur. She watched the Veela wave her wand over the taps and tub before discarding it on the countertop. With a devilish smirk she made her way back to Hermione.

"Let me help you with that." She reached up and pulled the knot of Hermione's tie until it came undone. She took the piece of silk and draped it over her shoulders before her nimble fingers went to work on Hermione's dress shirt, quickly dispatching the plain white shirt. Fleur took a moment to admire the view in front of her. Hermione's body was very sculpted. Her muscles were cut and easy to make out under her soft tanned skin. Fleur let her fingers dance down Hermione's torso, smirking at the feel of those taut muscles clenching under her soft touch. Fleur's hands took hold of Hermione's belt, giving it a teasing tug before unclasping it. Hermione heard a squeak to her right and looked up to see the tub turning itself off. The sound and feel of her zipper brought her attention back to Fleur.

She watched the Veela tug down her black slacks. Fleur made sure to keep eye contact as she lowered the offending garment. Fleur grinned at the bulge straining against the cotton boxers. Hermione stepped out of her pants and watched as Fleur stood, ghosting her hands along her legs. She let out a gasp as Fleur was once again standing straight, a delicate hand cupping her pulsing member. Fleur let out a wicked giggle and then removed her hand and turned her back to her mate.

"If you would, please," Fleur said, once again looking over her shoulder. Hermione gulped and unhooked the blonde's powder blue bra, running her hands over her shoulders as she pushed the material off of Fleur.

"Zank you, love," Fleur said and gave Hermione a quick kiss before pulling off the matching silk panties and hopping into the warm water. It took Hermione a second to register the movement through her lust-fogged mind. When she did, she turned to Fleur, who was lounging in the tub.

The blonde Veela lifted an eyebrow at her, "Well…strip." Hermione quirked an eyebrow before taking off the rest of her clothes and climbing into the water beside her lover. Settling down behind Fleur she relaxed against the back of the tub. Fleur smiled and settled herself against Hermione, and, sighing in content, she murmured "I am glad we started bathing together, it makes me feel so much more relaxed."

Hermione chuckled, "Is that so?" Reaching out she grabbed Fleur's shoulders gently in both of her hands and began a slow massage. Fleur groaned and leaned into Hermione's strong hands. "Oh, right there," she moaned as Hermione began working a particularly hard knot. Fleur let her eyes flutter closed briefly before they snapped back open when she felt both hands travel lower and come together under her breasts.

Hermione smirked and kissed Fleur's neck. "You know, even though I am pretty positive we are going to the dance together, I still feel like I should ask." Fleur moaned a little, and felt her nipples harden when Hermione brushed her fingers over her breasts. "Will you, Fleur Delacour, go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Fleur couldn't have stopped herself from answering if she wanted to. "Yes…yes I will go with you." Hermione smirked and slipped her fingers lower briefly before pulling them back.

Kissing Fleur's neck she said, "Now one more thing." Reaching for her wand near the tub's edge she accio'd the golden egg. "I saw Krum doing something weird earlier with his egg and thought it might help." Handing Fleur the egg she smiled.

Fleur looked at Hermione and held the egg in her hands before quirking an eyebrow at Hermione. "What I am supposed to do?" Hermione smiled and gently urged Fleur to lower the egg into the water and open it "I saw Krum jumping from the Durmstrang ship into the water with the egg, so I figure that's got to be a clue, right?" When neither heard the screeching sound that normally burst forth from the egg they took a closer look at the egg under the water. They saw bubbles forming and making their way to the surface. Hermione nodded at Fleur and slowly slipped her head under the warm water.

…

_An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,_

…

Hermione came back up and looked to Fleur. "It's singing" she said and dipped her head back under. Fleur looked at her, confused, and then followed her below the surface.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

The two listened to the song twice before they resurfaced for air. After filling their lungs they looked at each other, both going over the ominous-sounding melody in their heads.

After pondering the egg's words Hermione helped Fleur bathe and Fleur helped her in return. Both girls pulled on their pj's and made their way out of the bathroom. Hermione sat the egg near the bed on a desk and watched as Fleur turned lights off in the room. Crawling under the soft duvet, Hermione patted the spot beside her. Fleur smiled and flicked off the last light, throwing the room into darkness, and crawled over to Hermione's side. She slipped under the covers and snuggled up closer to her mate.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur and smiled even more when she felt two forms curl up near the edge of the bed. Looking down at her pets in the dim light from the window, she saw that they were wrapped around one another as well. Breathing in Fleur's scent she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a blissful sleep, with Fleur.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Hermione sat at breakfast with Fleur and the rest of their usual group. The two had hoodwinked their friends into helping them with the second task. Everyone sat eating their food while reading over notes and books about what creatures could be lurking beneath Black Lake. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when Fleur kissed her cheek and said she was headed off to start training for the second task. Giving Fleur a soft kiss on the lips she watched her lover walk off before gathering her supplies and heading for the library.

She had been studying for over an hour when the sensation of being watched made her look up. She found the Baron looking down on her, a sad look of regret on his face. Sighing, she gathered all of her books and looked to her ancestor, "Where would you like to have this conversation?" Hermione watched him for a moment before he turned and motioned for her to follow him.

The two made their way across the castle and towards the west tower and the Ravenclaw dorms. Hermione did her best to keep up with the Baron but found herself having to jog several times while trailing him. He never once looked back to check if she was keeping up, he simply barreled ahead, passing through a number of students and teachers.

He turned and headed up a spiral staircase that Hermione had never been before. She passed a few Ravenclaw students on the way up. The group gave her a strange look and she assumed that this must be the way to their dormitory. She wanted to stop the Baron and ask him where they were going, but he never slowed his pace. Until, that is, he came to a complete stop in front of her. Hermione was so focused on not tripping on the spiral steps that she walked right through him, that icy feeling causing a shiver to travel through her body. She turned to him and waited.

"Well?" he asked her. She looked at him, confused, until he nodded towards the painting. Hermione looked up to find an empty portrait. The room on the canvas was a modest study, but its inhabitant was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione looked to the Baron and then back to the painting. Not knowing what else to do she called out to the picture.

"Umm, hello, is anyone there?" A moment went by and then a man entered the frame. He looked at Hermione, studying her closely. Another momentary pause went by before he nodded and sat at his desk. He pulled a quill and piece of parchment in front of himself and began to write. Once done he walked over to a fireplace on the edge of the painting and tossed the paper in. He smiled at Hermione and walked back to his desk. Hermione looked to the Baron again, not understanding what had just happened. The Baron nodded his head towards the painting and so she turned back to it.

Her eyes snapped to the top of the picture, the ceiling of the painted study had been completely black a moment ago. Now, as Hermione watched, golden letters began to appear on the black canvas. It was a riddle.

_Hundreds have looked upon my face though none have seen it._

_The bravest of men will quiver and fall in front of me._

_Your mind is my weapon, your eyes your greatest betrayer._

"Simply write the answer in the air," the Baron instructed her. Hermione nodded and read the words again. Thinking for a moment, she raised her wand and wrote her answer in yellow light.

The man in the painting smiled again and stood. He walked over to a bookcase and pulled back on one of the tomes. The wall in front of them shifted and formed a door. The Baron wasted no time, and made his way through the newly-created wooden entrance. Hermione followed him, stopping just to look at the intricate carving on the thick wood.

"Some light would be nice," the Baron called out. Hermione shut the door and walked into the room. It was dark with little light penetrating the dust-covered windows. She squinted her eyes and spotted a fireplace behind the Baron. She cast an incendio and the fire roared to life. All along the walls a dozen or more torches burst to life as well. Once the room was lit Hermione was in awe. They were in Rowena's private rooms.

The room itself consisted of two floors. The first had a sitting area, much like Godric's, in front of the fireplace. Off to her left were a domed private library and a study area. Looking up to the second floor she could see another fire burning and a set of doors.

"They lead to the master bedroom and bath," the Baron said, taking a seat on a high-backed chair near the fire. Hermione followed suit and took a chair as well. The two sat in silence as the ghost studied her. Hermione could feel his eyes on her but didn't look up to meet them. She knew he wasn't looking at her, but rather looking for a trace of himself in her. Or perhaps a trace of someone else.

When the silence began to grow awkward Hermione searched her mind for something to say. She was saved from the task by a soft pop. She recognized it as a house elf and turned to find just that standing near. The elf was a girl. She was wearing a uniform bearing the house colors of Ravenclaw, and much like Muir's. The small creature took a deep bow and looked up at Hermione with worry in her eyes.

"Please forgive me, Mistress. Branna was told you stay with Muir. Branna didn't expect your arrival, Mistress. Please forgive Branna." The elf was near panic by the time she stopped to take a breath.

Hermione smiled down but caught the Baron's look of annoyance as well. "Don't worry. I didn't know I was being brought here to begin with. If you wouldn't mind, though, I would like some privacy for a moment. When we are gone you may do your duty." The elf gave a small smile and popped out of the room. Hermione turned back to the Baron and found him looking at an empty portrait hanging above the fireplace.

"They haven't shared it for centuries." He said. Hermione could only guess who 'they' were.

"Ancestor," Hermione called to the man. She saw him stiffen before slightly turning his head towards her to let her know he was listening, but he kept his eyes on the portrait waiting for something to happen in it. "Can you tell me happened?"

The question hung in the air and Hermione immediately regretted asking it. She watched as a flurry of emotions raced across his face. So much pain, anger, regret, and love. All the things he was forced to live with for all eternity made their way to the surface and for the first time since coming to Hogwarts Hermione saw the Baron break down.

"I loved her so much. I wanted to marry her. We had a child and I didn't even know. I KILLED HER! I killed her. I was so angry and she was so stubborn. She looked so pale and she could barley stand without leaning on something. She had just had the baby. She had my child and left it. She was so selfish and harsh and envious of everyone around her. But she was beautiful. So beautiful. And so smart and talented. She was perfect. Always. And I will love her, always." Hermione sat silent and still and listened to every word he said. She ignored her classes for the first time in her schooling career, she ignored the rumble in her belly as lunch passed and she ignored the setting sun in the high windows. She learned a lot about the Baron, he asked her to call him by his first name when in private, Corbus. She also learned a lot about Rowena, who wanted to meet her as soon as possible. The one person she wanted to know about the Baron didn't speak of after his initial confession. Helena was still a mystery to Hermione and would remain so until the woman herself came to speak with her.

"Well, I must get going. Hopefully I won't run into a prefect or teacher on the way." Hermione said gathering her things from the dusty floor.

"You can just use the secret passage," Corbus said. Hermione looked at him, confused. He sighed and floated over to the domed library. He told Hermione to take out her wand and tap a particular book three times.

"Godric, Rowena, and Helga connected their private rooms with secret passages. Made it easier for them to have meetings and find one another instead of walking across this massive castle. Salazar refused one, saying it wasn't proper. Three taps will take you to Gryffindor's rooms. Goodnight, Miss Granger."

"Goodnight, Corbus," Hermione said and watched the ghost fade away. She drew her wand and tapped it three times on the book. The whole wall shifted and a dark tunnel appeared. Hermione cast a lumos and followed the path. As the passage shut behind her and the fires in the room died, another apparition appeared on the second floor. Helena looked down on the empty room and wished for it, not for the first time, to all go away.

After a few feet she came to a door with a lion carved into it. She pushed it open and walked into her Gryffindor's rooms. "'Ermione!" She turned in time to catch Fleur as she launched herself at her mate. Their lips crashed together and for a moment nothing else existed. When Fleur finally pulled away she looked at Hermione and asked, "Where have you been?"

Hermione looked at Fleur with such love that it almost pained the girl in her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione kissed Fleur again and carried her over to one of the couches and told her everything that had happened that day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione should have thought up a better plan that day. Now she is hiding what happened from Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of The Weasley Family, and half of Hogwarts. Also on top of that other secrets are coming out and she is learning new things about herself that she never knew. Along with the troubles of two Veela, but especially one Fleur Delacour and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By- WolfDragonGod and Asher Henry
> 
> Beta -Lash_Larue
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'

_Hermione watched Fleur being held down by one clawed and furry hand, tightening its hold on the blonde's throat as Fleur's hands gripped it in a desperate fight to make it stop. Hermione watched tears form in her lover's eyes as one of Fleur's hands dropped lower. Hermione followed the hand as it came to rest on the blonde's swollen belly. She looked back to Fleur and tried to pull her hand away, tried to stand up and get off the pregnant blonde under her, but she couldn't. She couldn't control what was happening. Hermione locked golden eyes with Fleur's blue and she saw so much fear in them that her heart clenched and for a second it stopped beating. Hermione hoped it wouldn't start again, if only to save Fleur from her._

_But not a second later she felt the rhythmic pounding in her chest again. It started as a delicate hand slid over her shoulder and gripped her fur. Soft lips lightly pressed themselves against her ear and whispered lovingly. "Do it Hermione, this whore doesn't love you. She just wanted your family's blood. She lied to you. She never loved you." Searing rage filled her, but she couldn't tell if it was at Fleur or whoever was whispering into her ear. She felt dizzy, like her mind was fighting with itself, trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't. She couldn't make heads or tails of what she was doing or why she couldn't stop herself._

_She watched as both of her hands moved up to Fleur's neck. Hermione began to have a panic attack. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't stop herself. She looked at Fleur as both hands closed around her soft neck and she felt them begin to slowly crush the smooth flesh underneath. Fleur looked up at her, confused and scared, tears filling her eyes until her last breath was taken with a whispered 'I love you' on her lips. Hermione was plunged into darkness, her mind racing, trying to figure out what had just happened, her heart straining with each dull thud against her ribs. Every breath burned like she was breathing in fire as her body went numb._

_She felt her world spin out of control, only coming back into focus when she heard the cries of a baby. Snapping her eyes open she looked down and found herself back to normal. Looking into a nearby mirror she saw that she was dressed up in some kind of formal suit. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. Cautiously she began to investigate her surroundings. Walking out of the room she had found herself in, she saw a staircase, and made her way down it as quietly as possible. Once at the bottom a door to her left opened, and out walked Aurora. Hermione watched in shock as she walked over with a smile on her face._

_"Isn't she pretty, Hermione?" Her words caught Hermione off guard. She shook her head and looked back at the girl. Aurora was holding a baby. Hermione felt bile rise in her throat as she watched the woman smile down at the bundle in her arms. "She may have come from that whore, but she will be raised as my own. I'll never have to bear any of your children. My body will remain untarnished." Hermione looked on in complete shock as Aurora began to struggle with the fussing child. Eventually she sneered at the small person in her arms and thrust the child at Hermione. "I it think it needs a changing or something. You handle that; I must go and greet my mother at the door when she arrives."_

_Hermione watched as she stalked away before turning her eyes to the child in her arms. She looked down and saw Fleur's eyes. Hermione stiffened as the child locked eyes with her, their accusing stare burning through her. She felt her hands become moist and forced herself to look away from those piercing blue eyes. She lifted a hand to her face and felt her stomach twist and drop. Blood coated her fingers and arms, she watched as her nails lengthened and turned sharp. She felt the animal in her climb closer to the surface. Hermione turned to look at the child in her arms only to find Aurora's lifeless body hanging from her clawed hand._

_Hermione felt her breathing become labored and she dropped the siren's body to the floor, turning to run. She felt her world shift around her, bringing her once more to the same forest she had been bitten in. She saw a ghostly figure floating further and further away, and giving chase she followed it through the forest, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She didn't even notice that she had stopped running on two legs, her body changing in an effort to try and keep up. She could see the pale figure getting closer and closer; finally Hermione jumped, claws and fangs ready as she tackled her prey to the ground. She got to her feet, hopping off her prey and turning her full attention to it. She felt her body freeze when she saw light brown hair and deep blue eyes staring up at her from the ground. The pale figure reached out a small hand towards her. "Momma….why?" Hermione tried to back away but hit something. Turning, she saw Fleur's dead body lying on the ground, her neck twisted at an odd angle and her stomach with a gaping hole in it, blood soaking her clothes._

_Hermione felt sick as the smell of tears, blood, and decay hit her. She turned away from the body and back to the small girl. The girl was sitting up, her wild, light brown locks floating in the wind and her blue eyes staring into Hermione's soul. "Why Momma? Why did you kill my mother? Why did you kill me?" Hermione shook her head. Her vision became blurry as hot tears began to slide down her cheeks. She looked up when she heard the girl cry out in pain. Hermione sat frozen as slashes appeared on her child's body…..Her Child …Oh gods. Hermione closed her eyes and felt the world begin to shake and distort. She fell into the blackness again and fought to control her body once more. She needed to get out of wherever she was, she couldn't take any more. She felt like dying._

_She heard it then. Fleur's voice joined her daughter's in calling her name._

_"'Ermione"_

_"'Ermione…"_

_"'Ermione, please!"_

Hermione gasped as she sat up, her heart racing and her eyes blurred with tears. She felt arms wrap around her shaking body and almost jumped out of them when Fleur's voice filled her ears. "Shhh itz okay, it iz okay. You were just dreaming, Hermione." Fleur tightened her hold on her lover, rocking back and forth with her while she whispered soothing words to her.

Hermione cried until she had no more tears left. Hermione turned in Fleur's arms, pulling her closer until she finally began to settle down. After a few calming breaths Hermione pulled back a little and wiped at her eyes. She looked over at her lover and brought a gentle hand to Fleur's face to make sure she was really there. Running her hand back into Fleur's hair, she curled her fingers though the silky strands before she pulled Fleur into a fervent kiss.

Fleur gasped for breath when Hermione abruptly pulled away. She watched Hermione as the girl pulled away from the kiss, she moved in closer and nestled into the girl and kissed her neck. "You want to tell me about it?" Hermione looked to the window and saw the first morning ray of sunshine shining into the room. She watched its slow trek across the room, watched it hit the ring on Fleur's hand, making it sparkle before she looked to her lover. She looked like an angel in human form, Hermione thought, and then flashes of the child in her dreams hit her when she looked at Fleur's face and saw those same piercing blue eyes staring at her.

Hermione turned away from Fleur and slipped out of the blondes' hold before saying "No…I don't want to talk about it." Fleur flinched back from the chill that Hermione's tone carried, pulling the bedcovers closer to her body she watched her lover look over a calendar and count the days till the next full moon before turning back to her. Those warm brown eyes, now cold and dark, rested on her for a moment before Hermione turned away and started gathering her clothes. Fleur was shocked when Hermione turned her back to her. Hermione pushed her arms into her shirt and stepped into her pants before stopping to take a breath. She clenched her hands tight and wanted to smack herself for the tone she had taken with Fleur. She almost jumped when she heard her wand going off on the desk. Turning around she walked over with her pants barely hanging onto her hips, and her shirt left undone.

Fleur watched with an ache in her chest when Hermione didn't even turn to her after she had pocketed her wand. Hermione buttoned her pants and fixed her shirt, and then, reaching for her black over shirt she slipped it on and went in search of her socks and shoes, finding both quickly and slipping them on. Fleur curled in on herself at the way Hermione refused to look at her. _'Were Aurora's warnings coming true? Was Hermione falling out of love with her already?'_ Fleur thought as tears made their way into her eyes.

Quickly slipping out of bed she refused to let herself break down in front of Hermione, even though she was sure the other girl wouldn't pay her any mind. Pulling on a clean skirt and blouse she went about getting ready for the day. She had pulled on her last article of clothing when she saw Hermione's tie lying on her wand. Picking up both items up she placed her wand in her pocket and just held in tie in her hands, she was fiddling with the soft fabric when she felt a warm body behind her.

Hermione had been looking for her tie as she gathered all her materials for today and was stopped from her search when she turned to ask Fleur for it. The girl's back was to her, her shoulders hanging low, in a defeated sort of way. Hermione felt her heart clench and realized she was being a prat. Walking closer she saw her tie in Fleur's hands, the blonde fussing with it. Standing behind her love she wrapped her arms around her and leaned into the trembling body in her grasp, nuzzling the soft skin she whispered "I am sorry." Gently she took her tie and used it to help turn Fleur around in her hold. She frowned at the tears that filled those beautiful blue eyes.

Hermione swiped her thumb across Fleur's check and whispered again "I am so sorry." Leaning in, she kissed Fleur's cheeks and then pulled back and sighed. "The dream…I-" she started, but found herself choking up as the images rushed back into her mind's eye. Swallowing her fear and self-hatred she went on. "I dreamed that you were pregnant with my child… she turned out so beautiful, Fleur, she had your eyes, your soft features, even her cute little nose was yours. She had my hair…well sort of; I think it was a little lighter colored then mine."

Fleur sniffled a little and nodded, silently urging Hermione on as she rubbed her hands up and down her lover's arms before she took the tie that was still in her hand and hung it loosely around Hermione's neck and started to fix it for her. Hermione watched Fleur with the tie and felt her throat close up, almost like she was being choked. An image of Fleur lying below her as she choked the life out of her flashed before her eyes and Hermione grabbed Fleur's hands and pulled away. "Stop…you probably won't want to be touching me after what I have to tell you."

Hermione sat on the bed and put her face in her hands, gathering her courage before saying, "I…I killed you in my dreams Fleur. I was transformed and I was choking you…I…" Hermione sobbed and clutched her head tighter in her hands, pulling at her hair. "I killed you and I couldn't stop myself!" Fleur felt her heart clench at Hermione's words, but she knew her lover would never hurt her or their child when they had one. "All I could do was watch…then _she_ showed up, whispering in my ear…" Hermione growled in rage and got up from the bed, marching around the room, trying to put some distance between herself and Fleur in case she lashed out. "Aurora," Hermione spat the girl's name out like it was rotten meat. Fleur felt her own anger boil at the name that came from Hermione's lips.

Hermione fisted her hands and took a deep breath. "I…I think she made me kill you and then she had me …I was living with her and she had our child…she…." Fleur moved over to Hermione and wrapped her into a warm embrace "Gods Fleur….I killed her too. Aurora, I mean…I killed her…then I was chasing our child and killed her…I..." Hermione sobbed and pulled Fleur closer and hugged her tight to her body.

Fleur nuzzled Hermione's neck, kissing her lightly before pulling back and kissing away her tears as she lifted Hermione's face to look in her eyes. "Listen to me, 'Ermione, that will never, ever, happen. You will never do such things to anyone." Kissing Hermione more vehemently she pushed her body flush with Hermione's and didn't move until she had the girl's full attention. "Now that dream is nothing but that a dream, a nightmare. It will never come true. It's just your inner worries making themselves known."

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly before kissing Fleur softly on the lips. "You're right, I think my mind just was messing with me because of all the stuff I learned yesterday. And with it being so close to the next full moon I think my mind just ran away with me."

Fleur smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure that's it, my love." Hermione smiled and lifted the girl up into her arms,kissing her way along Fleur's neck and cheek until she reached her lips. Carrying her back over to the bed she laid her down. Fleur watched Hermione undress herself and then move to work on Fleur's own clothing. "W'at on earth are you doing?" Fleur asked but made no attempt to stop the girl.

Hermione grinned and pulled Fleur with her under the covers, "Starting this day over the right way and apologizing, all at once." Fleur snuggled up to Hermione's side.

"Well, apology accepted, then," Fleur said as she felt Hermione's arms wrap around her. Hermione sighed in content and held Fleur close to her while closing her eyes for a moment.

Opening them back up she smiled and said "Good morning, love."

Fleur chuckled and went along with Hermione, "Good morning to you too."

BREAK BREAK BREAK

The next few days went by without any more nightmares, something for which Hermione was grateful. The full moon was only two days away and the Yule Ball was the night after. Hermione hoped everything would go alright on both days. She was working hard to make sure that she learned all the proper steps to the dances while planning out her stay in her room for the full moon all at the same time. Fleur had promised her that everything would be fine, and Hermione had agreed, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might happen. Her worries were only topped by her anger. It seemed that Aurora was everywhere Hermione went, and if the Gryffindor didn't see her she would smell her. That sickly sweet pheromone coated everything it touched and clung to it for hours on end. Fleur had picked up on it the first day after Hermione's nightmare. They had just sat down to have breakfast when the siren walked by, her noxious scent leaving a cloud behind her. Hermione felt her anger rise and was about to jump up and tell the girl off, but Fleur stopped her. Wrapping her arms around her Fleur planted a loving kiss on her mate and covered up the bile-inducing scent with her much more pleasant one. The rest of their friends had noticed the strange happening but wisely chose not to ask, at least not yet. Then finally on the day of the full moon Hermione was left alone when Fleur headed off to get ready for the night's transformation.

Hermione settled in to her usual corner in the library, she had been there for a couple of hours already when she felt the shift in the air. Hermione felt her anger rising again for what felt like the thousandth time, but she was trying to keep her cool. She watched as Aurora walked into the library. Her scent started to fill up the room until Hermione wanted to gag, and reaching over to the window near her spot she opened it in hopes of clearing the air. She watched Aurora go to a different aisle of books, taking her eyes off the girl she counted in her head and when she had calmed she turned back to her own tome on merpeople and other creatures of the deep.

Flipping the page she paused when she saw a regrettably familiar creature on one of the pages. It was a Siren. "Looking up on me, are you love?" Hermione felt her teeth and finger nails grow instantly. Gripping her hands tight in her lap she tried to hide her claws, taking deep calming breaths, she turned her head and came face to face with Aurora. Smirking, the girl leaned in a little closer to Hermione."I didn't know you wanted to learn about my kind," she said, and pulling out a chair close to Hermione's own seat she sat down and placed her hand on Hermione's thigh. "All you have do is ask, love, and I will answer your every question, or if you want we can leave this book and I can just show some of the more…interesting aspects of my kind." Aurora ran her hand a little higher up Hermione's thigh, cupping the girl's crotch. She expected to feel a hardness, but instead all she felt was Hermione's limp member in her hand.

She didn't get to feel it long, though, with a low growl Hermione's clawed hand gripped Aurora's arm and yanked her hand away. Pulling the girl's arm harder Hermione stood up and squeezed with a nearly bone-breaking force. Hermione locked her burning gold eyes on the girl's dark ones and spoke in a low hiss. "Listen here, you whore, if you ever touch me again I will rip your damn arm off, and I won't use my wand, I will use my bare hands and smile in satisfaction at your screams." Aurora felt her heart hammering in her chest and her mouth go dry. Hermione leaned in squeezing tighter and tighter as she spoke some more. "Secondly, stay away from me and my family. If I so much as catch you near Fleur, Gabrielle, Ginny, Harry, or Ronald I will make sure you regret it." Hearing a faint snapping sound, she let go of Aurora's arm.

Holding back her cry of pain, and fearful of being hurt more, Aurora backed up a little, shaking as those golden eyes burned into her. Hermione smiled in satisfaction when she smelt Aurora's fear, and grinning a little darker at the girl she showed off her fangs and slammed her clawed hands down beside Aurora's shaking form. Hermione leaned in to whisper one more thing. _"Also, if you ever, and I mean ever, try to make me hurt Fleur or our child, I will kill you. Do you understand?"_ Getting a nod from Aurora, Hermione smirked and ran a clawed finger over the girls face. Pulling back when she smelt urine she looked down and saw the other girl had wet herself, laughing, she looked at Aurora. "Get the hell out of my sight, and remember, stay the fuck away from me and my family."

Aurora quickly gathered her things in her one good arm and ran away in shame and fear. Hermione watched her go before she quickly gathered her supplies and left before anything else happened or she lost control of herself. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was very satisfied with what had just happened between her and Aurora. Maybe now the girl would stay away.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Fleur had just walked through the castle doors and was heading towards the library when she saw Aurora running out with one of her arms holding her books while the other hung limply at her side. The girl had tears in her eyes and what looked like a wet spot on the back and front of her skirt. Fleur paused and pinched herself, trying to see if she had fallen asleep or if this was all real. "Ow," she murmured as she rubbed the arm she had pinched a little too hard. She smiled, and turned to continue towards the library but ran smack dab into Hermione.

Both girls went tumbling to the floor. Fleur shut her eyes and waited for her head to hit the hard stone floor, but Hermione's hand shot under it and gently cradled her head, preventing that from happening. Smiling up at her lover, Fleur said, "Well hello to you too, Hermione."

Hermione had been running when she smelt the delicious scent of her mate nearby, she turned a blind corner and hit a soft body. On instinct her hand came up behind whoever's head it was as they hit the ground. Hermione raised herself up a little, only to pause when she felt warm thighs lock around her waist. Looking down she saw Fleur; she heard her speak, but Hermione was already lost in a wave of emotion. The animal in her was riled up from that little fight with Aurora in the library, so the only thing her mind was picking up on was how warm and soft Fleur's body was underneath hers.

Fleur frowned when Hermione didn't respond, but then she noticed the still-golden eyes looking down at her, and the clawed hand cradling her head. Reaching up in worry, she cupped Hermione's face, "Hermione, is everything okay?" This time Fleur did get a reaction out Hermione, just not the one she expected. Hermione had taken hold of one of her hands and pulled a finger into her mouth and began to gently run her tongue over the digit. Fleur felt herself become wet at the sensation; her inner Veela began its usual fight to get out of its cage, causing Fleur to release her pheromones at a rapid rate.

Hermione sucked on the finger in her mouth for a few more moments before letting it fall from her lips; breathing in deep she felt her inner animal howl with delight at the scent of her mate's arousal and pheromones. Grinding her hardening member into Fleur's center she saw flashes of what her animal wanted, Fleur on all fours, her ass in the air and her dripping center bared for Hermione. Fleur groaned and pushed up against Hermione, she felt her control slipping and gripped Hermione's shoulders with her hands and pulled her head down until their lips locked, her legs gripped Hermione's hips tighter and she let out a moan when she felt Hermione's member throb through her clothes.

Both were shocked to the core when they were yanked apart. Fleur turned to find her mother holding her, and then turned to see who had Hermione. She saw a man she had never seen before holding Hermione alongside Dumbledore. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but as much as I support your love I can't have that kind of… behavior going on in my halls. You two were lucky that it was us that found you and not someone else." A low growl came from Hermione, who struggled in the grip of the man that held her.

"Hermione, calm down, I am not a threat to you." Another growl came and Hermione pulled at the man's hold again. The ex-Professor knew that the wolf inside you would cloud your mind this close to a full moon, so he held on and spoke to her in a calming voice. "Shhh, hey, listen, it's me, Lupin. I am not here for your mate or to hurt you…easy yeah…there you go, easy, girl." Hermione slowly began to calm down, breathing in deeply through her nose before letting it out through her mouth. Lupin eased up his grip on Hermione when she sagged a little in his arms.

"Thank you….I didn't mean to get out of hand," said Hermione as she slowly came back to herself.

Lupin nodded and gently patted her shoulder. "It's okay, after all…it's my fault that you're…well it's my fault, I did this to you." Lupin pulled Hermione into a hug and began to sob. "I am sorry, so sorry Hermione… please ….please forgive me for placing this curse upon you."

Hermione sighed and hugged Lupin tight, "It's okay Professor, really it is. Some things just can't be stopped and I knew that night in the forest when I went to help Harry that something might happen, so I forgive you. I never even blamed you."

Fleur and her mother watched the scene unfold before them and both felt a little out of place at such an intimate exchange. It was clear that both teacher and student shared a bond with each other, Lupin was her sire, a concept not really understood by veelas, but nevertheless highly respected. Lupin pulled back after a minute or two and turned to Fleur and her mother, he gave a mischievous smile before turning back to Hermione. "You sure do have a pretty mate though, Hermione." Hermione nodded and walked over to Fleur and held out her hand to the other girl.

Fleur took the hand and let herself be pulled into Hermione's embrace before she was led over to Lupin. "Fleur, I would like for you to meet Professor Lupin. Professor, meet Fleur Delacour."

Fleur curtsied to the man, "It iz nice to meet you."

Lupin smiled and bowed slightly at the waist, "Likewise, mademoiselle." Lupin saw Fleur's mother and nodded to her as well, "It's nice to meet you too."

Hermione nuzzled into Fleur's neck before pulling back. "Wait a second, not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here anyway Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione as she looked to Dumbledore for answers.

"He is here to help you, of course, because while it is true that you have excellent control over your wolf, there are still many things you can learn from him," said Dumbledore.

Lupin nodded "Yes, from now on we will work on your control on the days you don't have classes. I won't take up too much of your time though." He smiled as he looked to Fleur, "I am sure you have better things to do than spend your free days with a bitter old man like me."

Hermione nodded and gripped Fleur tighter to her, Apolline smiled and cleared her throat, "Well, gentlemen,if this all, I have another daughter to go and find, so excuse me please," with that the woman left.

Dumbledore looked over to Lupin and nodded, "Yes, I would say it's time for us to leave as well. Have a good day Miss Granger, and you as well Miss Delacour." With that Lupin and Dumbledore took their leave.

Hermione turned as they left and picked up her things before offering Fleur her arm. "I don't know about you love, but I think it's best that we head back to my room before something else happens today."

Fleur nodded and looped her arm through Hermione's, "I agree my love, now let's get going. I already have everything I need to keep a watch on you tonight, plus I think it's about supper time so let's get Muir to bring our meals up to your room and just stay in for the night."

Hermione grinned as they began their walk towards her room. "I think you just want me all to yourself tonight."

Fleur smirked and laced her fingers together with Hermione's, "Hmm, that could be true, or maybe it's you that wants me all to yourself."

Hermione leaned over to give Fleur a kiss on the lips and said, "I do want you all to myself." Both giggled at their little game before leaning against each other as they walked up the steps towards Hermione's room.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Hermione had laid out her stuff upon entering the room, and she turned and kissed Fleur again before calling out for Muir.

"Yes, Mistress?" asked the house elf as he appeared.

"Could you please bring our supper up to the room tonight, Muir? Oh, and something for Crookshanks and Juliet as well, please."

Muir smiled and nodded, "Right away, Mistress." He popped out of the room the do his task. Hermione turned to Fleur and pulled her gently over to one of the couches. The two fell onto the soft cushions and wrapped their arms around each other, content to spend the rest of their lives there.

Fleur let out a sigh and broke the silence after a few minutes. "I think someone haz finally put Aurora in 'er place."

Hermione smirked but didn't say anything, merely asking, 'Oh, and how do you know?"

"I saw her running away before you tackled me and sexually assaulted me in the 'allway."

Hermione pulled her closer and placed light kisses on her neck up to her ear, stopping to whisper, "As I recall it, I tried to get up but you wrapped your legs around me, moaning and grinding yourself against me."

"And as I recall, you started it by teasing me with that talented tongue of yours."

"Talented, you say?"

Fleur giggled and leaned into Hermione, bringing her hand up to the girl's head and pulling her in for a soft kiss. "Yes, talented." The two sat lip-locked, lost in each other for longer then they knew. By the time they pulled apart both were breathless and their evening meal had arrived. They hadn't heard Muir pop in, nor noticed the heating charm he cast on the food. The two looked over to Crooks and Juliet and found the pair curled up with each other near two empty dishes. Hermione's stomach let out a rumble as the smell of stewed meat hit her nose. Fleur laughed at the rumble and climbed off of her mate. They ate in silence, each enjoying the wonderful meal that had been brought to them. As they finished up Hermione vanished their dishes and the two set about preparing the room. Casting silencing spells and sticking charms to various items in the room, they spent an hour doing so until Hermione began to feel a shift in herself. It felt like something was awakening within her and she knew the time was fast approaching. Looking over at Fleur, the sickening images of her nightmare once again entered her mind and she thought about sending the girl away.

"Don't even think about it, love," Fleur said with her back still towards Hermione.

"What are you talking about, love?" Hermione asked, feigning ignorance. Fleur turned and gave her a hard look. Hermione let out a sigh, "I'm just worried for your safety. I love you Fleur and I don't want to hurt you, ever."

Fleur stopped what she was doing and walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a soft and loving kiss. "You will never hurt me my love, whether you are in your human form or your wolf form, you will never hurt me. I know this, and so should you."

Hermione sighed and placed another soft kiss on Fleur. "I wish I was that confident in myself," Hermione said as she pulled away from Fleur and began to loosen her tie, suddenly feeling suffocated by it. Fleur eyed Hermione for a second but decided to leave her with one more kiss before walking off to double check their work. Hermione needed to see that she would never hurt Fleur, and Fleur had decided that the best way to do it was to stay with her tonight. Come morning, Hermione would see that everything was fine. Hopefully.

Hermione tossed her tie on the bed and sat down to take off her shoes. As the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the moon began its slow trek across the sky, Hermione felt the now familiar shift within herself. Her body began to ache with remembrance of the impending pain and agony. Her breathing got shallow as she removed her pants and shirts. Fleur walked over and picked up all the crumpled clothes and put them in the laundry bin. She took Hermione's wand and placed it in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Fleur," Hermione called out, her voice sounding strangled and rough. Fleur looked over to her, worry etched in her eyes. "If something happens, you knock me out and run. I don't want to hear your objections, please, just run." Fleur nodded her head, knowing that she would do no such thing. Hermione gave her one last smile before white-hot pain shot through her entire body, hitting every nerve and breaking every bone in its wake. Fleur gasped as she watched Hermione crumple to the ground, and ran to her side. Hermione grunted and lightly pushed her away, crawling to the middle of the room she looked back at her love. "Don't, not until it's done." The words were an order and plea at once. Fleur fought with herself for a moment but eventually took a step back.

Hermione was relieved by the move for a second, and then her lungs started to burn, as if she were inhaling fire. Loud cracks echoed through the room and Fleur flinched at every one. She felt a lump in her throat as she watched Hermione's bones rearrange themselves under her skin. Hermione let out scream after scream, each one sounding more like a howl then the last. Crooks and Juliet backed into the corner of the room, hissing and whimpering at their owner. Fleur had forgotten about the animals and now she began to worry for their safety as well. She was trying to think of what to do with them while wiping tears from her eyes at the sight of Hermione. A soft pop, followed immediately by another caught her attention but by the time she turned both animals were gone, and she silently thanked the ever-attentive Gryffindor elf.

An ear-bursting roar shook the room, and Fleur turned back to Hermione. Fur had sprouted up and was traveling the length of Hermione's body as her left leg snapped in several places and elongated, her foot followed and her nails turned to claws. Another series of snaps rang out and her right leg went from a twisted lump to a toned, clawed, limb like the left. Hermione's arms followed one at a time and then her head snapped from side to side, her neck grew some and the fur made its way to her face, lightly dusting her cheeks and forehead. Teeth lengthened and sharpened, glinting in the candlelight. Another howl of pain rang out and Hermione's hand shot to her back, the claws tearing at the flesh there. Fleur hissed as blood soaked the fur and matted it. With a last howl Hermione's spine popped, snapped and lengthened, leaving her laid out on the floor whimpering like an injured animal.

Fleur stood back, frozen with fear at what she had just seen. Blood ran down Hermione's back and soaked into the carpet while ragged breathing filled the room. Hermione pushed herself onto her side, but quickly rolled back to her stomach when one of the deep scratches she had given herself touched the floor. The move brought Fleur out of her fear, and she rushed to Hermione's side. Hermione let out a low growl, but Fleur didn't stop or hesitate in pulling out her wand. She started casting healing spells on the deep gashes, making sure each one was healed completely before moving on to the next. Once the wounds were closed up, she cleaned Hermione's fur and the carpet underneath. Satisfied with her work she scooted up and cradled Hermione's head in her lap while the girl recovered from her ordeal. Fleur listened as Hermione's ragged, harsh, breaths eased into normal ones and she finally began to move. She stood up and walked a few feet away from Fleur to stretch out her new form, popping all of her new joints and releasing the tension from her muscles. Once her body relaxed into its new form she turned back to the girl in the room.

Golden eyes looked down on the small creature that sat on the floor. She looked so frail, so weak, and she smelled delicious. A hundred thoughts crashed together in Hermione's mind, but she focused on one. Fleur watched the animal stalk towards her, a look in its glowing eyes that she had never seen before. The towering animal crouched down in front of her and placed a powerful clawed hand at her throat, lightly curling it. It pushed her onto her back, and pinned her down.


End file.
